Healing
by bwong
Summary: This is about the story of how Raphael finds a life where he can have true love. A girl named Brittany has been abused and Raphael finds her. It just blossoms after they meet as all the turtles. If it goes well I will have all turtles find love.
1. Chapter 1 Finding Her

Chapter 1 – Finding her

Author's note: Splinter is 70, Leo is 28, Donny is 27, Raph is 26, and Mikey is 25. No one is in any relationships yet but this is a story of all the turtles dealing with relationships with hardships and helping others in the process.

Raph and Leo were sparring with each other. Only this time Leo just kept pushing Raph more than he should of. Finally Raph just could only take so much with Leo.

"Leo that's enough for today! I'm going to get some air" Raph said.

"No you're not we are going to finish this!" Leo said. Leo moved directly in Raph's path so he couldn't leave the training room.

"Get outta my way Leo. This is your final warning. Raph said through gritted teeth. Leo still refused to move so Raph took Leo by the arm and threw him across the room. Leo charged back at Raph attempting to jump kick him but Raph caught him in the air by his leg and threw him into the door breaking the door in the process. Finally realizing that Raph was in one of his moods Leo left Raph alone.

Raph decides to get some air. He grabs his cloak and starts walking towards Central Park. As he gets closer to Central Park he hears screaming and crying. He climbs up the latter of the sewer and gently lifts the lid to see what is happening.

What Raph sees astonishes him. A woman about 22-25 is on the ground crying all bruised up and the man is yelling at her and has been beating on her for a while now. Raph is furious for a man treating a woman like this one has. She has curly, black hair down to her shoulders. Just as the woman tries to stand up she stumbles and then the man pushes her forcefully back on the ground.

"You will not divorce me or I will kill you! Do you hear me?" a muscular man says to the woman as he hits her across the face.

"Yes, I will divorce you even if it means dying. Not that I have anything to live for anyways as you set up my family to be killed, " she said as tears rolled down her face and she started sobbing uncontrollably.

Raph had seen enough he threw his sigh into the light and it suddenly blacked out so neither the guy nor the poor woman knew what was happening.

"You put another finger on her and I will make sure you get as much abuse as that poor woman has been through, " Raph says through gritted teeth. He kicks the guy hard in the chest. The guy falls down on the ground hard and hits his head. He is knocked unconscious.

Raph feels so sorry for this woman. He retrieves his sigh and goes over to her to see she is having problems physically as she tries to stand up. She was just about to fall when Raph rushes to her and helps support her.

Raph goes with his gut as he is reaching out to this woman. "How long has he been doing this to you?  
>" he asks.<p>

"Two years. I don't know what to do or how to even begin to repay you. I have no money or anywhere to go. It will only be a matter of time before he finds me again. He always does and it always seems to be worst each time. Thank You." She says as she has tears rolling down her cheeks.

Raph takes his hand and wipes away the tears that just keep rolling. "I'll protect you and help you through your divorce to that filthy bastard. You deserve to have a life worth living and I'm gonna help you."

"Ok but you don't have to."

"I just want you to know that I will have to take you in the sewers and you can see what I am. I'm not human and it might scare you off in the end."

After a minute of thinking, she replies "just go ahead and show me. It can't be any worse than what I've been through."

He walks her over to the sewer and notices that she is limping pretty badly so he decides to just carry her. He lifts her up bridal style taking her by surprise and climbs down the sewer.

"You do feel different," she replies.

Raph turns on a flash light and hands it to her. She points it to him starting at the feet and going up to his face with it. Raph thinks that she is gonna freak out but that is not the case. She looks at him calmly as if she had seen him before but doesn't say anything for a couple of minutes.

"You're not so bad. I could live with that."

"What's your name?" Raph replies.

"Brittany."

"I'm Raphael but you can just call me Raph."

Brittany is putting on a strong face for Raph but deep down Raph knows she is hurting and it is more than what he has ever been through. Raph decides to examine her and see what injuries there has been done to her fragile form. He notices lots of bruising and looks like she needs to eat which wouldn't be a problem with Mikey being at home. Also, her ankle is gonna need to be looked at and she is shivering. He needs to call his brothers and Master Splinter.

"Brittany, I got three brothers like me and Master Splinter which he is in the form of a rat. I am going to call them up just stay here while I call them and let them know what is going on. I will be back in a couple minutes."

Raphael walks just out of ear shot and dials Leo's number.

"Hey, Leo its Raph. Can you put Master Splinter on the phone please?"

"Just a sec," Leo replies.

When Master Splinter gets on the phone Raph explains everything that happen from start to finish.

"Raphael, you have very good intentions but why did you decide to bring her down her with us?"

"I think I might have feelings for her and I want to protect her no matter what."

"I see. We will talk more for now tell Donnie what injuries she has and return home with her."

"Yes Master Splinter."

Donnie gets on the phone and Raph explains all the injuries he believes she has.

"Raph, don't let her walk. I want you to carry her here and I will do what I can."

"See you shortly."

"Bye, Raph."

Raph walks back to Brittany to find that she had sat down on the cold, wet sewer. He goes over to her and wraps his cloak around her as she stands up. He has a soft spot for her and just doesn't understand that yet.

"Brittany, you're going to have to stay off of that foot so to do that I am going to carry you to my home. I told them everything that happened. "

"Ok. You don't have to do this Raph," she said as her teeth were chattering.

He picked her up bridal style and she put her hands around his neck. He sprinted home with a new spirit that he has yet to discover in him as a result of her just being near him. Little does he know he is the key to her healing but it is going to take a lot of time and help from everyone.


	2. Chapter 2 Introductions

Chapter 2 – Introductions

When Raph got to the lair everyone was sitting in the living room which was just plain weird to Raph. Master Splinter walked up to Raph and motioned for him to set Brittany on the couch which he obeyed silently and sat right next to her just to be on the safe side.

Master Splinter is pondering over Brittany and what she meant to his son. When they entered the lair he noticed how Raphael had a soft tone in his and seemed more compassionate towards this girl just by the way he is very careful as Raphael was setting her down on the couch. One thing for sure is that Brittany has changed Raphael and he hopes that all the anger that is inside Raphael will disappear so there will no longer be this inner battle within Raphael.

"Welcome to our home, Brittany. I realize you are going through a lot of stress and problems on your end. I am Master Splinter. Of course you met Raphael. My sons please introduce yourselves." Master Splenter replied sincerely looking at Mikey, Leo, and Donnie.

Brittany was really nervous entering the lair, not knowing what to expect out of Raphael's family. She was skeptical and unsure of how much she could trust this family before something would go wrong as it always did but Raphael took her husband down easily. She just hopes that her husband's clang, the kudo clang, will not go after these creatures that saved her life and now took her into their home not knowing anything but she has been abused.

Mikey started first. "I am Michelangelo but you can call me Mikey." As he was saying this he looked at the poor girl and couldn't help but notice a certain sadness that was very apparent in her eyes. He wanted to lighten the mood but didn't know how so he just smiled at her hoping to make her feel comfortable. Brittany just looked at him and tried to smile back but it looked more like a grimace than a smile.

Donnie decided to go second. He stood up and walked over to her. He gestured to shake her hand which she gladly accepted. As she shook his hand he could tell she didn't have very much strength which means she needs to rest and may mean many more problems running through his head which he didn't even want to think about yet. "I am Donatello but you can call me Donny. I'm sort of the brainiac of this family. I fix the injured and hurt out of all of us here. I have a lab where I am always trying new things to help us live as we are more prone to getting sick. I also do some side work in computer science for a couple major corporations that I do some freelance work. I will be more than happy to take a look at you later and see what I can do to help you out." Donnie just looked at the poor girl with so many injuries from top to bottom and he could tell it is going to take her a long time to heal.

Leonardo looked over and Brittany for the first time he really looked at the state she was in. He could see so much pain and guilt built up in her. He felt so sorry for her but couldn't do anything about it. If he and Raph hadn't had that fight who knows what could of happened to her. He is going to talk to him later. He knodded to her as he spoke. "I am Leonardo but you can just call me Leo. Sometimes the guys also call me Fearless. I am kind of the leader of all four of us brothers and the eldest one. I just want to let you know that if you need to talk or anything just ask anyone of us and we will help you in any way we can." As Leo said that he noticed tears started to run down her face and didn't know exactly what to do. He looked over at Master Splinter who also saw it.

"My child, I realize you are really suffering and hurt. In time you will heal and we will help you. I can only hope that after everything you have been through that you will let us. I hope we can learn to trust each other."

"I do not know what to say. Why are you helping me? No one has ever tried to help me because I do not deserve it as I have been told time and time again. I do not have anything to live for. No family, no job, and no place to go and yet you guys take me in not knowing anything about me other than that I have been abused." She said as she had tears pouring down her cheeks. She just leaned into Raph because he comforted her but she was unsure as to why. She felt safe in his arms and hoped only for the best now that she had some friends for the first time in a long time.

Master Splinter walked over to her and held onto one of her hands to comfort her. "You do deserve to have help from others. You were abused for I don't know how long but you do matter. Everyone has a purpose in life and you will find that purpose, child. We will help you no matter what and you should know that you don't have to ever go anywhere." She silently had tears pouring down her face and was an emotional wreck in front of a bunch of guys. In the first time in a long time she felt free but she just wasn't sure what to do to trust them or not. It seems like they really might be wanting to help her but only time will tell in her mind.

"Michelangelo would you please go make her and Raph something to eat. Bring it to the lab when you are done."

"Yes, Master Splinter. Brittany, do you have a preference?" Mikey replied hopefully.

Brittany thought about it and decided on some spaghetti and meatballs sounded good for now. "How bout some spaghetti?"

"Ookie dokie. I'll bring it to you when it's done."

"Donatello, let's get her evaluated and see how we can help her," Master Splinter replied. As if on cue Raph picked Brittany up and headed to the lab. He set her on the bed and just stood back while Donny got to work. He is so torn as to how to help her but knew he would do anything.


	3. Chapter 3 Doctor's EvaluationProcedures

**Chapter 3 – Doctor's Evaluation & Procedures**

Donny just looked at the poor girl sitting on the bed and couldn't believe how much she has been through. He started to gather up some medical supplies he is going to need and set it on the table next to Brittany. Raph was just watching Donny as he was preparing to examine Brittany. His brother is a genius and he just hopes that Brittany will be alright in the end and be able to heal.

Brittany was watching Donny with weary eyes wondering what he is going to do to her. She never had anyone want to examine her after being abused. Guess there is a first for everything. Brittany caught herself zoning out and just staring at Raph for some reason and she is not even sure why. She never stares at a guy but then again she never thought she would get some help leaving her husband either. She believes that this family can be trusted but doesn't want to just trust them without them earning it first.

"Let's take a look at you shall we?" Donny told her staring at her in the eyes.

"Go ahead not like it can hurt me anymore," she replied sadly thinking about what has been done to her.

Donny walked over to Brittany with a warm cloth and starting to wipe her face from where she was pushed numerous times on the ground by her husband. He couldn't believe all the bruising that was underneath all the dirt on her face. He noticed that it looks like her nose is broken and made a note of that in his notebook.

"Brittany, it looks like your nose is probably broken. Do you know if that happened this evening?"

"No, that happened when I first told him that I wanted a divorce. He punched me in the face full force or atleast that's what it felt like," she replied with tears starting to swell up in her eyes.

"Ok. This scanner right her can get me all your vitals, x-rays, and much more. I'm going to scan you from head to toe and see what else might be damaged."

"Ok and um thanks for helping me."

"No problem."

Donny uses his scanner and scans Brittany head to toe. "Brittany, it is going to take me a little bit to analyze all of this. Hey Raph, why don't you go see if your guys' dinner is ready. Then by the time she's done eating, I will know a little more as to what is going on."

"Yeah, no problem Donny. I'll be right back, " Raph replies as he walks towards the kitchen.

"Hey Donny, do you think I really can heal from everything that I have been through?"

"I believe you can if you want to. Your heart just has to be in the right place. Of course, we will all be there every step of the way for you."

"Thanks Donny!"

"Your welcome."

Mikey came in just then with a plate full of spaghetti and meatballs for Brittany. It smelt just mouth watering to Brittany. "Hey Brittany, what would you like to drink? We got ice tea, milk, sprite, and orange soda."

"Decisions, decisions. How bout sprite?"

"Great choice, "he replied as he handed the spaghetti and meatballs to her. Mikey left to go retrieve a glass of sprite for her.

As soon as the spaghetti was in Brittany's lap she started eating. Raph and Mikey came in with Raph's food and a sprite for Brittany.

Meanwhile, Donny is analyzing his scans of Brittany. So far he found out that she has a broken ankle and a dislocated nose. That is going to be painful for her when he pops that back into place. She also is depressed and stressed out which will take longer to heal than the other wounds to her. She has lots of bruising and swelling all over her body which probably is from not just tonight but from other times she has been abused by her husband. He decides that tonight he will have to put her in a cast and pop her nose back in place. All the bruising will just have to heal on its own of course. The swelling will need some ice packs. Donny recorded everything in his notebook that he found out.

Just as Donny was finished recording everything, he looked up to find Raph and Mikey sitting by Brittany. Well Donny decides to walk over and just tell them what he found out.

After telling them what he has to do to Brittany tonight, Raph is concerned because he doesn't want Brittany to have to feel any more pain but knows that Donny is only trying to help her just like everyone else.

"So, Brittany how would you like me to do this? The nose or the ankle first," Donny asks.

"I don't know. Just do the nose I guess. Best to get the worst part over with first," she replies.

"Raph, go get Master Splinter. He would be the best one to assist me," Donny urges his younger brother.

Raph walks out of the room looking a little irritated. Donny realizes the soft tone but doesn't want to chance doing this by himself and knows neither of his brothers could help as well as Master Splinter.

"Mikey, go gather up a wet and dry towels just in case she bleeds afterwards," Donny requests his younger brother.

Mikey walks to the other side of the room to retrieve a washcloth in warm water and grabs a dry one too. Then he gives it to Donny who is getting what he needs to make a cast for Brittany's ankle.

Brittany is very nervous right now. Not only is she afraid of being hurt with her nose being popped back into place but also has never had a broken bone in her body so she does not know what to expect by the end of this. She thinks that this is going to be a long night. She can only hope for the best out of life for now.

Raph returns with Master Splinter to the lab. Master Splinter looks at Brittany and sees how scared she must be to have to go through this procedure. He hopes it will not hurt her too much but can only pray that she will be alright in the end. He sees sadness in her face and does not understand it yet. He hopes to get some answers from her soon.

"Mikey and Raph, can you please wait outside of the lab while me and Master Splinter take care of Brittany," Donny replies as he is walking towards Brittany.

"Ok and good luck Brittany. Donny, remember there are three other turtles that can kick your butt if you hurt her," Mikey replies laughing.

For the first time since Brittany arrived, she is laughing. Raph looks at her and walks over towards her. If only I could stay in the room with her but I know they won't let me no matter what I say. At least she has a smile on her face now.

"Donny, I think I'll just stay in here with her. She needs me and I don't think she trusts you guys yet," Raph reasons towards his brother.

"Raph, it would be better if you just cooperated and wait outside. This is not up for discussion. I can see that you care for her and your anger will just get in the way when we pop her nose back in place."

"No!"

"Raphael, do what your brother says and wait outside. Everything will be fine my son," Master Splinter replies making eye contact with Raphael.

"Yes sensei," Raph replies grudgingly. "Brittany, I guess I'll see you when they are done with this," he replied as he walks outside the lab eyeing her the whole time.

"It's ok, Raph. I'll be fine."

"Brittany, first me and Master Splinter are going to pop your nose back in place and then we will put a cast on your ankle," Donny replies looking at Brittany for some type of reaction.

"Ok just do what you got to do," she replies shakily looking at the ground.

"I know you are afraid but it's going to be ok. It might help you more if you talk while I'm doing this to Master Splinter," Donny replies.

"Master Splinter, while I am relocating the nose I want you to be ready with the rags in case she bleeds afterwards," Donny replies.

"That is fine my son," Master Splinter replies.

"Let's get this over with shall we," Donny replies.

"Brittany, tell me a little about yourself," Master Splinter replies.

"Let's see. I'm 24. I like doing puzzles. My favorite color is blue. I have no family left because my husband, although I can't prove it, helped my family's death in a car crash," she replies shakily as Donny is calculating how to pull her nose.

"When you are more comfortable and you want to tell the story, I would like to hear how that happened. I am sorry for your lost. Let me tell you how we came to be. Many years ago, I was wondering the sewers scavenging for food when I found four turtles. They were walking in a green slime. I gathered them up and put them in a canister. The next day when I woke up I was astonished as they had doubled in size. I too was growing at an alarming rate. I gave them all names. Then what astonished me even more is that one of them spoke! I decided to teach them ninjitsu which I learned when I lived in Japan from my master."

Just as Master Splinter finished his story, Donny popped her nose back in place. It made a loud popping sound. She just looked at Donny as tears were silently rolling down her face. It hurt so much as she had never had anything get knocked out of place before.

"Brittany, are you ok?" Donny asked worried.

"Yea, I just never been hurt like this before," she replies shakily.

"Well, I'm just going to put your cast on you and then we will b e done for the night. Oh before I forgot, no walking. One of us turtles will carry you to wherever you want."

Donny starts wrapping her ankle up with the materials to create a cast. "Would you like a certain color made for your caste. I can do that if it would make you happier. How bout blue?"

"Yeah, that would be cool," she replies with a small smile on her face. "Why, are you guys helping me so much? I have nothing to give you in return and still don't know how to repay you!"

"My child, we help people who are in need of help. You have no family and no one to help yourself. Yet, you do not think you deserve our help but I cannot figure out why. What troubles you about our help? I see you have changed Raph just by your presence. He is much kinder when you are around. He has always had an anger inside of him but that is another story," Master Splinter replies.

"I have never deserved any help from anyone because I am useless, broken. No one wants someone like me. I've been told time and time again. So, no one needs to waste their time on me. He always finds me and gets me back by force."

"That will not happen. We are here to help you. All of us. And yes you do deserve help. You are not worthless, you are one in a million and I can only hope that we can get to know you better."

"No I'm not. You don't understand!" she replies crying. "He told me he was going to kill them and I couldn't do anything to protect my family. I was held back against my will as they took three vehicles and slammed into them on their way to help get me out of the situation I was in with my husband! It was my entire fault."

Donny rushes over to Brittany and gives her a hug. "Shh, it's going to be ok. We're not going to let him get to you. There are five of us and only one of him."

She just cries even harder. "No, he's part of a gang called the kudo."


	4. Chapter 4 Nightmares

**Chapter 4 - Nightmares**

Thanks for the reviews all keep them coming. I really appreciate them. Have a great day!

* * *

><p>That night Brittany fell asleep on the couch. She was completely exhausted and just plain wiped out. She just hoped for one night that she could have a peaceful sleep but knew that would not happen. It is always the same dream, never fails.<p>

Start Dream

It was just another day at home dealing with the abusive husband. I've been wanting a divorce and was picking my time to tell him until right before my family came to pick me up. I knew it was going to be risky asking for them to help me but it was worth a shot.

Today was just weird. He didn't hit me or curse at me one time. Then out of nowhere he asked me if I wanted to go for a ride which I kindly refused. Then out of nowhere I got a phone call from my dad saying they were five minutes away. Now is the time to tell him.

"Adam?"

"Yeah, Hun."

"I want a divorce. I'm done with your abusive ass."

Next thing I knew I was slapped hard across the face and thrown across the room. My back hit the cabinet and it hurt so much that I had tears swelling up in my eyes. No matter what I do, I am always abused and am tired of it all.

"No you are not. You are going to come with me because I got something to show you that you won't ever divorce me because you have nothing without me!"

He forced me to get in the van between two of his gang members so that I couldn't get away. I was just so messed up and I was limping as I walked to the van.

We arrived on a back road by our house. He turned around and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I know you are going to hate me for what I have done, but it's for your own good you know. Just sit back and watch the show."

What I saw, I just could not believe. My parents van with all of my family left in it. Next thing I knew there was a truck in front of them and one flying up on the rear of them. I saw that my dad knew that this could happen but he seemed to know that they were all in this together. Next thing I knew the truck in the rear slammed hard into them as the truck in front slammed their brakes. They kept on slamming into them until my dad wasn't moving anymore.

I ran to the van with tears rolling down my cheeks. I couldn't believe what just happened. Why does everything happen to me? I just will never know. When I arrived at the van my brother was the only one alive but just barely. I looked at him and kissed his head.

"I love you Ben! Please don't leave me I need you!" I was hysterically crying not knowing what to do.

"I love you, sis," he replied shakily as he spoke his final words. He's dead! Why? Life took a turn of events for me after that day.

End Dream

"Ben! Ben! Ben! No! No! No!" Brittany woke up with a start. She was sort of dazed out as she woke up as she always is. Next thing she knew she was crying hysterically. She missed her family she really did and doesn't know how to handle this anymore. All of her emotions being kept inside of her and not in the open like other people can do.

She was so occupied by herself that she didn't realize that Raph had came down from his room to see if she was alright. She saw him walking towards her on the couch. He knelt down on the floor in front of her and just held her while she cried it out for half an hour. She finally started to calm herself down. Yet, she doesn't understand her emotions as it is. How is it going to help to talk to someone?

"I heard you from upstairs and came down to see if you were alright. I can see that you're not. You kept all your emotions bottled up from fear of being beat by your husband. That won't happen, ever again. You need to let it out. Let all your anger, sadness, everything out in the open so that you can heal and move on in your life, Brit."

"I realize that. I just was never able to and I don't know what's going on with me. I really never have understood emotions and I never will. It's the same dream every night, it never fails. It's exactly how I lost my family and it just tears me up inside. I miss them and I don't know what to do! Are you really wanting to help me?" she replies as she has silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Yes, I am. I wouldn't have brought you to my home if I didn't want to help you. But I'm here for ya if you need me," Raph replies seriously.

She's holding onto him for dear life. Somehow she is comforting by his touch and does not understand it. "Can you sit up here on the couch with me?"

Raph moves to sit next to her on the couch. He puts his arm around her protectively as she scoots closer to him and rests her head on his chest. They just sit in a peaceful quietness as she starts to dose off in a peaceful slumber in Raph's arms.

* * *

><p>So what do yout think about Brit talking to Raph and falling to sleep peacefully for once with him?<p>

Reviews please!


	5. Chapter 5 Crutches

**Chapter 5 Crutches**

So what do you think so far? Any suggestions?

* * *

><p>Brittany woke up the next day to find that Raph had left her. She felt a little sad but didn't think anything of it. If he really cares about her he will find her later. She was given some crutches yesterday before she fell asleep and only hopes she can figure out how to use them as she has to go to the bathroom. She grabbed the crutches and put one on each side of the couch as she sat up. She knows that the bathroom is upstairs so this is going to be tricky. Oh well, what's the worst that can happen?<p>

She stood up and balanced herself on one foot. Then she put one crutch under her right arm. She leaned down grabbed the other crutch and placed it under her left arm. She took her crutches and moved them one pace in front of her and moved her good foot one step. She continued this motion until she got to the stairs. By this time she was starting to get out of breath but could not give up yet. She just had to keep going and hope for the best. She decided to just use the wall to lean against and leave one crutch behind.

She left one crutch leaning against the wall as she started to climb the steps. She pulled her crutch on the first step and leaned against the wall as she hopped up. She did this for a couple more steps and was quite out of breath by now. She thinks it is just because she has been through a lot the last day. In the distance she heard Mikey laughing but decided she wanted to try to do this on her own if she could. She just made it up to the last step when out of nowhere she fell. She just felt so weak and didn't understand why. She fell with a loud thud. Next thing she knew she was being lifted up to her feet by Mikey.

"Whoa dude, like what happened?" Mikey replied.

"I was just trying to make it to the bathroom and I was out of breath," she replied breathless.

"Hmm, we probably should call Donny and Raph but first lets get you to the bathroom."

"Why? I'll be fine. I just don't like to be a burden."

"Ya know it ain't like that. We all just want to help you. You deserve it after all that you've been through."

"Ok. Where is Raph at?"

"He'll be back in a lil bit. He had to go meet April. She has some stuff she got you."

"Oh, um I'm not that good at accepting gifts. I don't have nothing to give her in return though."

"Why don't you like to accept gifts?"

"It reminds me of my parents always buying me stuff to make me happy with the what I was in," she replied sadly.

"Maybe if you accept them, Brittany, it will help you to feel connected to your family again?"

"Maybe."

"Let's getcha to the bathroom." He held out his arms to pick her up which she gladly accepted. "See if you accept my help, I consider this a gift to you. And after you get done, I'll help you to use your crutch on the stairs."

"Ok."

He set her down by the bathroom door as she leaned on her crutch and made it to the bathroom.

She returned to Mikey by the door as she made her way down the hall to the stairs with no problem. She was scared because she didn't want to fall again. She looked at Mikey and then to the ground as she was about to make the long trip down on the stairs.

"Brittany, the trick is to take your time. I know you can do it and you got the skills to do it. You just need to take your time. Remember slow and steady wins the race," Mikey replied laughing.

Brittany started to laugh for a couple minutes and was smiling a real smile. The first one in a long time. She didn't feel the need to force it as she had done so many times before. She took her time as she made her way down the steps unlike what she did as she was trying to go up the steps. As she made her way down the steps she took her time and found that she was not out of breath. Raph, Donny, Leo, and April were watching her as she made it down the last couple of steps with Mikey right behind her. Raph gave Mikey a look that said this is not over with.

"Yes! I did it," she replied not realizing that the guys had returned with stuff for Brittany.

"You did a great job Brittany!" Mikey replied.

"Why is she walking Mikey? I told you before we left for you to carry her not let her walk on her own!" Raphy went off on his brother angrily.

"Raph we aren't always gonna be here for her. She needs to learn how to do this on her own. We are gonna be patrolling tonight and what do you think she's gonna do while we're up there and she's down here? Wait for us to get back. I don't think so. It's for her best interest," Mikey replied irritated with his brother.

"Raph, enough. Mikey is right. I told you earlier all of us had to go up there and patrol. I also told you April, Sensei, and Casey would be down here while we are up there patrolling. Now get over yourself," Leo replied seriously.

* * *

><p><strong>Love the reviews! Keep them coming!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Gifts fro April

**Chapter 6 Gifts from April**

When April called the guys earlier they told her all about Brittany. She decided to surprise her and buy her some stuff that she thought she would need. Hopefully everything will fit her and if not she will just take Brittany with her to get correct sizes.

As April saw Brittany she was so happy that she is still able to get around after everything she has been through that the guys told her of, that is. People can take life for granted but others actually need and deserve help which is what the guys and now April are trying to do for Brittany.

As Raph saw Brittany walking the stairs on her own with Mikey following Raph was angry. He told Mikey to keep an eye on her and help her while they were away and yet he couldn't even do that.

"So Brittany I made French toast for breakfast. Would you like me to get you some?" Mikey replied happily.

"No that's ok. I don't like cinnamon," Brittany replied shyly.

"How bout I make you pancakes?" Mikey replies.

"Only if you want to. I don't want you to waste your time," Brittany replies shyly.

"Okie dokie," Mike replies as he walks to the kitchen to make pancakes.

Brittany makes her way to the couch with Raph right behind her just in case she falls. As she is making her way past the coffee table one of her crutches gets caught and she falls expecting to hit the floor. Instead midway through the fall she is lifted up and placed onto the couch by Raph.

"Brittany this is April. April this is Brittany," Leo introduced them.

"Brittany I have some stuff that I got you. I thought you might some essentials," April replies.

"I dunno. I'm not the type to take gifts from people."

"Well I'm not taking as an answer," April replies happily. April shows Brittany everything she brought as hand me downs, charity, and dollar store items. All of the items range from deodorant, toothbrush, toothpaste, dental floss, hair brush, some hair ties, jeans, t-shirts, and pajamas. Brittany was unsure as to how to react. This reminds her so much of her mom and yet she thought she would cry when Mikey told her earlier but she can't. There were so many good memories of her mom and it doesn't make her sad like she thought.

"Wow, thanks for everything. You remind me so much of my mom. I just wish she was here for simple things like this," Brittany replied happily. For the first time in a long time she is able to receive gifts without the fear of them being trashed by other people. "I never thought I could receive gifts from anyone without my soon to be ex-husband trashing the stuff that I get."

"Well you don't ever have to worry bout that," Raph replies.

Mikey comes in the room with a couple pancakes, butter, and syrup. He sets it down in front of her.

"Hey Mikey, you don't happen to have chocolate milk, do you?" Brittany replies.

"Sure do. I'll be back in a sec."

"Brittany part of me giving you your gifts is that you got to try them on and give me back what doesn't fit you. Then we will go get some stuff with correct sizes for you," April replies happily.

"Ok."

The lounge is a comfy room with bean bag chairs and just overall comfortable chairs so that those that come in this room can be relaxed as they play with the guitars, drums, or piano that is located in this room. There is also recording devices and records to listen to.

After breakfast Brittany and April went to the lounge so that Brittany could try on all of the clothes. As she tried them on there were a couple of shirts that were too tight for her. She prefers her clothes a little loose so that she is more comfortable. April takes note of that as she is helping Brittany try on clothes. They get about an hour of woman bonding in and just being able to talk.

"So what is up with you and Raph," April asks. "I see the way you look at him almost hopeful that something will happen and yet you don't do anything."

"I dunno."

"Do you like him more than a friend?"

"Yeah but I don't know how he feels and I'm scared to say anything cuz it always ends badly for me. It always has and probably always will."

"You could try. I see the way he looks at you and the way he reacted to you going down those steps was totally a shock. He never acts like that about anyone, particularly a woman."

"What would you like me to do? Tell him I want to be with him and then get my heart ripped out and all hope when he tells me sorry I don't feel like that towards you. I've had a hard life. If he makes the first move I'll go with it but otherwise no. I can't lose him."

"I have an idea. I'll say something to the other guys and see if he has said anything to them and let you know."

"Ok. If you want to?"

"I do and I'm hoping for the best."

* * *

><p>Hey everyone...I need reviews...how do you like it...any suggestions...thanks all :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 Training

**Chapter 7 Training**

**Sorry everyone! I haven't been able to update lately because I am helping my uncle and aunt move. I am also moving so if you don't get an update right away don't worry i'm still writing just gotta figure out when my internet will be good at new place! Yay.**

* * *

><p>While April and Brittany were having girl time, the all four turtles were training in the workout room. It consisted of several mats, punching bags, weights, and plenty of room to spar with.<p>

Everyone was doing their normal stretching and exercise routines. Raph wasn't really into this today and he didn't understand why but didn't say anything to his brothers either. He kept looking at the door every couple of minutes and didn't think anyone had noticed.

"Okay guys lets see last time it was Donny and Mikey sparring as Raph refused to leave Brittany so how bout me and Raph spar first and then we'll go from there," Leo confirmed for everyone's sake.

"Oh and Raph if you keep looking at the door you'll never win," Leo remarked.

"Busted!" Mikey announced laughing.

"You'll regret that Leo. I ain't looking at the door," Raph complained.

Donny and Mikey sat down on the mat against the wall as they watched their brothers' spar. Leo noticed that Raph has been acting differently he just is going to wait until they go on patrol tonight to talk to him without the others around hopefully. Mikey noticed too but chose not to say anything. Everything always comes out in the end, it always does. Donny noticed but Raph and Donny are complete opposites. Donny is the braniac while Raph is full of rage and wanting a fight to channel his rage.

Leo and Raph started their spar in the traditional bowing. Then they started to circle each other. Raph usually would just lunge forward towards Leo but not tonight. Leo was confused. He wasn't sure what to do in this spar.

"Are you just gonna dance with me, Raph," Leo replied hastily.

"Go ahead Leo and make the first move," Raph replied.

Leo just bided his time until he thought he saw a weakness in Raph to push him to his limit like usual only this time it was not the same. As Leo lunged at Raph, Raph stepped to the side and kneed him in his plastron. Leo fell to the ground and jumped quickly back up. Leo was starting to measure Raph's new found level of patience. Leo quickly pounced on Raph and hit him hard in the jaw only to find Raph smirking at him.

"Nice try, fearless but you seem to underestimate my new awareness," as Raph punches Leo in the mouth making him spit blood.

"Wow, Raph. This is getting interesting," Donny replies.

"Yeah, I know," Raph replies.

Raph finally punches him a couple more times and finishes the spar by lunging himself at Leo full force into the matted wall. Leo is finally out of breath and breathing really heavy.

Leo looks up at Raph and smiles. "About time, Raphy."

"So Raph what's been going on in that head of yours?" Leo replies.

"What do you mean?" Raph replies eyeing his older brother.

"Well, usually you will lunge at me but not this time. This time you were decisive and took your time," Leo replies trying to see where his brother is coming from.

"I don't know Leo," Raph replies hastily. "I just feel different since Brittany has came around."

Leo looks at Raph as if to say we will talk about this later.

* * *

><p>Reviews very much appreciated! Thanks for all the reviews so far. If you have any suggestions as to what should happen don't hesitate to let me know!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 Patrolling

**Chapter 8 Patrolling**

**Hey all sorry it's been a while. I have been moving and finally got my computer and internet working at the new place. Yay! Please review all. Thanks.**

* * *

><p>As it was starting to get dark all four turtles left to go patrol the streets of New York.<p>

"Brittany, we'll return later on tonight. Casey should be coming shortly. Have fun with April and Sensei," Raph replied.

"See you later."

"So here's tonight's plan. Me and Raph will cover central park and you guys can cover those nite clubs and some of the nearby allies," Leo replies.

"Sure, Leo," Donny replies knowing full well that Leo is going to talk to Raph tonight.

All four turtles are walking down the sewers when it splits off towards the right and left. Mikey and Donny head on the left one while Leo and Raph take the one on the right.

Mikey and Donny had been walking a while before they ascended up towards the ground level. "Hey Donny, do you think it's possible for Raph and Brit to hook up?"

"Yes Mikey I do," Donny replies as he ponders how happy Raph seems to be as of lately.

"Raph sure does seem more happy. I mean just look at how he fought today. He was patient and waiting for Leo to lead the fight. Not like what he did before."

"Yeah, he does."

As they were just about to move to an ally they sight Adam going into a bar. They look at each other not sure whether they should do anything or not. "Maybe we should just keep an eye on this bar more tonight," Donny replies skeptically.

"Yeah agreed."

"So Raph what's up with you?" Leo replies after they reach up ground level.

"What do you mean Leo?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean, Raph."

"Fine Leo you win! I am going nuts okay. I can't even think straight. I have feelings for her okay?"

"Hmm. That's what I thought. Why don't you just come out with it?"

"Cuz I don't know how she feels and I don't wanna scare her."

"What happened the other night?"

"What night?"

"The night where you went missing for a couple hours, huh?"

"Oh, um. Well here goes nothing. I went to check on her cuz I heard her. She woke up from a nightmare about her family being murdered by his plans. May not be him exactly but it was his plan that killed them. She's a mess right now. Anyways, the only way she could relax and sleep is if she leaned on me?"

"Lean on me when your feeling down," Leo sung before he got interrupted by Raph.

"It's not funny, Leo," as Raph was smiling.

"Hey at least I got a smile outta ya."

"Whatever."

"Anyways, Raph you should make the first move. I can tell she likes you like you like her. Call it a brothers intuition."

"How Leo?"

"We'll come up with something. How bout you take her out a night to April's? I'm sure April won't mind."

"Or I could just take her to the lounge and play her something but can you distract everyone else so they don't interrupt us?"

"Yeah definitely. When would you like to do it?"

"Tomorrow."

"No problem."

As they rounded the corner they saw a couple girls and some guys approaching them from the shadows. The guys walked up them and were trying to mug them.

"Well well well look what we got here some girls all alloonnee," one of the guys replied.

"They may be alone but you better let them be," Raph replied from the shadows angrily.

"I don't think so," the second guy replies.

Both guys approach the turtles and then two more came from the other side of the park running towards the turtles. Leo and Raph are ready for this.

Two guys approached Leo and three guys approached Raph. Leo and Raph drew out their weapons as they were being approached. Leo kicked one hard in the stomach and knocked him down to the ground. The other guy took a gun out and pointed it Leo. Leo reacted quickly and sliced the gun with one of his katonas. The guy took off running.

Raph swiped one just below the knee with one of his legs successfully tripping him. Two other guys approached him with pocket knives. Raph took his sais and easily disarmed one of them. Then he punched the guy in the gut and threw him over his shoulder. The other guy approached Raph from behind and knocked him over the head. Raph took the guy by the arm throwing the guy by Raph's feet. Then he kicked him in the gut for good measures.

Raph had a small cut on the back of his head but other than that both turtles are fine.

Meanwhile Donny and Mikey are spying on Brit's ex-husband trying to figure out what he is up to. They figure he has to be up to something as there are several vehicles that arrive within a half hour. Donny decides to get a closer look and see what these men are up. He is very concerned for Brit as she has been through so much.

Donny and Mikey go up the fire escape and try to see if they can hear anything from the vents up on the roof. Mikey hears something and waves Donny over as they are listening.

"What do you have for us Adam, as you can see we do not enjoy disappointment very much."

"Well it seems she is friends with someone that is protecting her. I do not know anything else but what I do know is that she will have to come get her mail in couple days and we will be waiting as she will want to know what her court date is with me. I will be ready gun in hand to take her to you when that happens," Adam replies.

"You seem to forget, Adam. We cannot be frightening her if we want the money from her parents will which is safely kept out of your reach and she is the key. We need the money and if she does not give it to you to give to us we will kill her!"

"I understand but it does not matter to me," Adam replies.

"Well you'd better have good acting skills then and try to abuse her like you have many times before to get what we need. It is the key to get our gang growing. The kudos will be growing at an accelerating rate if we can get this big shipment of coke."

"I understand. It will be done, sir." Adam replies loyally.

The meeting disassembles. Mikey and Donny don't move or do anything as everyone leaves that was in the meeting. When they feel it is safe to leave they start jumping on roof tops to head towards central park. Mikey calls Leo and informs them of the situation. They decide to meet up and call it a night.


	9. Chapter 9 News

**Chapter 9 News**

Brittany has now been with the turtles for a week. It is the beginning of July and summer. What a summer it has been for Brittany so far. First losing her family, dealing with a divorce, and to top it off her husband is trying to use her for her family's money that was given to her from the will. What else could happen to her this summer?

Everyone meets in the den around 1pm to discuss what to do including all the turtles, April, and Casey. Brittany has no clue what this meeting is about but is about to have her life get a great deal harder for her.

"So this meeting believe it or not is about Brittany and her safety as a result of eavesdropping from Donny and Mikey. So Donny, Mikey I'll let you guys take the floor since you witnessed it," Leo announces as he is looking at everyone in the room particularly Brittany who is sitting next to Ralph. Her face goes from being content to worry in a matter of seconds.

"So me and Mikey were patrolling last night by some bars downtown and then we spot your husband, Adam. At first he was alone and then several cars show up. They all go inside so me and Mikey take a fire escape to the top to try to find a vent to eavesdrop all them people," Donny replies nudging his brother to continue.

"Ok. So then I heard voices once I was up on the roof after me and Donny split up. Then I found the vent. I waved Donny over and man is this nothing but bad news. Brittany I'm so sorry but these people are with the kudos gang and want your money to get a coke deal with. They said they are going to have your husband abuse you again and also try when you go to get your mail," Mikey replies nervously as he looks at Brittany who has chills going up her spine not because she is cold sitting next to Raph but because she is frightened.

"So you guys refused to tell me anything last night! And this is what it happens to be? We should of done something last night," Raph replies angrily as he stands up and starts to pace.

"Raph calm down. There is nothing we could of done," Leo replies.

"So what happens to me now?" Brittany replies as tears are pouring down her face. She doesn't know what to do. She always knew they were after her money but she just didn't know for what or why. She started to sob as Raph briskly came to sit beside her and wrap an arm around her to comfort her. She moved closer to him so she would feel more secure and safe but was lost as to what to do.

"Brittany, we will deal with this one step at a time," Splinter replies sincerely with a note that there will be no going the other direction. "We've dealt with worst situations and will be able to handle this just like the rest of them."

"Oh and everyone before I forget, someone else has to go get her mail for her as it is not safe," Mikey replies. "They kind of mentioned using that as a choice to get her but that won't happen," he confirmed.

"Ok so any volunteers to go get my mail?" Brittany questions uneasily. She's still shaking. Raph tries to rub his hands up and down her arm to calm her down. It starts to slow down which makes Raph exhale as if he was holding his breath for some reason.

"So what are we suppose to do about this?" Raph steams off. "Is she just suppose to be like us now and stay underground unless she has to go up top? This just ain't right. It's not fair!"

"Raphael enough. My Master Roshi always said possess the proper thinking only then can you confront and win your battles as a true ninja," Master Splinter replies passionately.

"Everyone I think that maybe after this is over with that they'll leave me alone," Brittany replies hoping no one will notice how unsure she is. "Hopefully," she whispers under her breath but both Raphael and Donatello heard her. They both glance at each other nodding right to left once.

"Brittany I do not think you believe that. You are just trying to make it easier on us when that is not what needs to be done. You must determine how to be a master of your mind and conquer the kudos so they will no longer pursue you," Master Splinter replies sternly.

Brittany nods as a flash back comes to mind.

_Start Flash Back_

"What do I have to do to be done with you and your gang," she cries out as she is being kicked and stomped by her husband.

"There is only one way out and you will never achieve it because you are weak and easy to control. Even if you do divorce me I will always be there trying to get to you. The only way out is to defeat me in a fight. No weapons. Just let me know when you're ready you f****n hore," he replies angrily as he pulls her up by her hair and starts punching her and dragging her into the house. He pulls her up and throws her into the couch.

"When I'm ready I will let you know. You will not control me forever," she replies shakily as tears are rolling down her face and she starts sobbing again.

"So weak and worthless. No one wants you, they never have and never will," he replies angrily as he seethes for control.

_End Flash Back_

"There is one thing but I'll never be able to do it because I'm weak," Brittany replies as she looks to the ground as she becomes ashamed of even mentioning it.

"Brit, what is it?" Raph replies as they have already waited for a minute.

"I don't even know for sure if it will work. So just forget that I mentioned it, Raph," Brit replies sadly.

"No sweetheart what is it?" Raph replies gently as he lifts her chin up so she will have to look at him in the eyes.

Brittany starts blushing as Raph calls her sweetheart. No one has ever called her that and looked like they meant it. "Well if you really wanna know," she stammers. "I would have to to beat him in a fight and I can't do that so don't even worry about it."

"Well shell. That ain't nothing. We can teach you," Raph replies as he wipes the back of his hand on his temple.

"I don't wanna be a burden," she replies.

"I want you to listen to me and listen very carefully Brittany. You will never, never, never, never, never ever be a burden to me or anyone else in this room! Do you understand?" Raph replies a little angry.

She looks at him sadly and nods as she leaves the room.


	10. Chapter 10 Sleepless Night

**Chapter 10 Sleepless Night**

**Hey all sorry for the late update. I've been really sick and struggling in my math class in college. I decided to drop it and take it later. I'm not all the way better yet but it's getting there. Keep the reviews coming.**

* * *

><p>Brittany kept thinking of the events that happened earlier today. She just couldn't get them out of her mind. Why does everything have to happen to her? No matter what she does, she always has some type of challenge ahead of her. Is it too much to ask for just to be normal and have a stress free life? Guess so. She tried to go to sleep early but that never happened. Everyone had left her alone as they knew she needed her space to think things through.<p>

It was 2am when she looked at the clock and decided to just get up and go for the lounge. Maybe she can find something to do to take her mind off stuff. She knew she never would be able to sleep with as much as she has on her mind right now. No one can ever just let her be. They always have to make her life a living hell as if she doesn't already have that with losing her family and being alone for the rest of her life. To top things off she has to fight her husband and win? Huh, wonder how that will go. Probably will lose and humiliate myself anyways.

She reaches the lounge and turns on the lights. There are plenty of instruments. She remembered trying to learn to play guitar once but that had failed miserably. She can play simple songs on the piano but nothing that really counts. Hopefully no one will mind her just playing notes not even knowing which ones are which as she just plays to make a nice rhythm. She started to warm up and play some music. She was just acting silly not really knowing what she was playing. Just messing around to see what she could come up with, not knowing how to read or write music. She was just starting to get the hang of this rhythm she made up that took her like an hour to perfect how she liked it when someone cleared their throat. She looked up to see Raph standing across the room just watching her. It looked like he was amazed but how could that be. There isn't nothing special about her, there never has been.

Raph had been watching her for a couple minutes in complete silence. He sensed that Brittany was just winging it. He saw how she would try something, shake her head, and then try something else. She looked like she was rather enjoying herself for once. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her. She is the most beautiful creature he has ever seen even with all those bruises still healing. Although they are starting to go away. He just needs her to realize how beautiful she is not only to him but to other people as well.

"Oh I didn't realize anyone else was up," Brittany tells Raph as she was startled.

"Geesh, no need for excuses. This is your home as much as ours," Raph replies. "So what were you playing before I interrupted you?"

"Um, oh it was nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing. It sounded beautiful just like you," Raph replies as he walks over and sits next to her on the piano bench.

Brittany is blushing beat red in her cheeks. She never realized that he actually thought she was beautiful. Actually, no one had ever said that to her before. She has tears in her eyes with emotion of what Raph had said to her. It made her feel good in front of someone for the first time in a very long time.

Raph sees the tears glistening in Brittany's eyes. He is wondering what he said to make her want to cry. "Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?"

"No you didn't say anything wrong. It's just that. It's just that nobody has ever said that to me before."

"Really? Geesh that must have been tough growing up not believing in who you are and how beautiful you are in the eyes of other people or in my case turtles?" Raph replies as he jokes.

Brittany starts to laugh and has a huge smile on her face. "Yeah, Raph I guess you could say that. Especially in school. I was always the outcast, the person who is different and not wanted by anyone else."

Raph reaches over and grabs her hand. As he kisses it he replies, "Don't you ever let anyone think any different of you. You are different but in a good way. You are a tough woman to have to deal with what you did. Geesh, I don't know if I would have been able to go through that."

"I guess so," Brittany replies as she leans her head on his shoulder to keep him from seeing her blush as she can feel it rising on her cheeks.

Raph turns towards Brittany. He lifts her chin up so they are looking each other in the eyes. He sees in her eyes that she cares about him and decides to just go for it and see what happens. He leans forward ever so slightly as their faces are inches apart. He kisses her one peck on the lips. Her lips are so soft and yet appetizing as he wants more of it. He looks at her in the eyes and sees amazement filled with is that desire?

"What do you think?" Raph replies nervously as he runs the back of his hand against his temple.

"Wow. I. I didn't think you felt the same way bout me," she replies nervously as she is blushing.

She looks over at Raph and starts to lean in for another kiss. Raph happily accepts her invitation for more. They kiss tenderly for a couple of minutes. Brittany has her arms around Raph's neck as he is holding her around her back rubbing circles on her lower back. They finally stop kissing and are just enjoying each other's company. Finally, Brittany starts to feel really sleepy around 4am. She yawns and leans her head against Raph as sleep finally wins the battle. Raph carries her in living and sets her gently on the couch along with her crutches as he heads to his own room for bed.

Raph is laying in bed being wide awake thinking of how lucky he is. He just hopes that his brothers and Master Splinter will be happy for him as they both have feelings for each other. He thinks that she is finally starting to heal but can only hope for the best. And that kiss, wow was that amazing. He hopes that things will work out in the end between them. He has never felt anything for anyone before but amazingly he really likes it and actually wants it.

* * *

><p>So what do you think bout Raph in this chapter?<p> 


	11. Chapter 11 Exercises

**Chapter 11 Exercises**

**Hey all thanks for all the reviews. They are very much appreciated. So what do you think so far? What about this chapter with the exercises? Good, bad? Please be truthful I want your input as this is my first fanfic.**

**Also, I will be going on vacation from Oct 31 and returning Nov 12 so I will not have access to a computer. Please be patient. I will post as many chaps as I can before I go. Thanks all.**

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Brittany had been living with the turtles. Casey and Donny decided to help Brittany learn some exercises to do with both legs. One leg they want her to be able to retain her normal strength in while the other they want her to do some exercises so she doesn't lose too much function in it.<p>

"So what exactly are we suppose be teaching her?" Casey asks Donny.

"We need to have her to do some complicated exercises in her left leg and some simple ones in the right. She needs to have full function in her left and still have some function in her right for when her cast comes off," Donny replies swiftly.

Brittany walks in the lab as Donny had requested of her from earlier. She looks around and doesn't have a full smile as it has yet to reach her eyes but Donny does see a change in her from last night. She seemed so torn last night and frightened. Donny and Casey both have faith in Brittany and plan on helping her to accomplish it. Healing can be tougher on some people than others. They can only hope for the best as far as she is concerned.

"So we are going to start having you do some exercises with both your legs," Donny replies eagerly as he is looking Brittany in the eyes.

"The thing is we don't want you to lose any functions in either leg," Casey replies warningly.

"I want you to repeat each exercise I do with my legs with your corresponding legs and Donny is going to take some notes and let you know if you are doing it correctly," Casey replies.

With the right leg Casey moves it up slightly and is happy when Brittany is able to do that with no problem. With his left leg he lifts it up from sitting position so that it is straight. Brittany repeats action and feels her muscle in her leg tensing up. She realizes that there will be lots of work for her to do. With the same leg Casey extends it backwards and to both sides.

Casey proceeds to work more extensively on the right leg. He brings his leg up to his chest and holds it there for approximately ten seconds and then repeats this action five times. Brittany happily complies but realizes her legs aren't as strong as they should be and has a lot of work ahead of her. Her muscle in her leg is tensing as she repeats this exercise for a little bit and she starts to sweat. Casey stops for a minute to give her a breather. The he moves his right leg straight in front of him, up at an angle, and down in one single motion. He repeats this several times and Brittany follows as she has a concentrated face on throughout this exercise.

"I want you to do these exercises once a day to start out and then we will increase these exercises. Do each exercise about ten times," Donny replies eagerly.

* * *

><p><strong>As always reviews very much appreciated! <strong>


	12. Chapter 12 Phone Call

**Chapter 12 – Phone Call**

Another week had passed without incident for Brittany which she was grateful for. She was half way through until she would able to walk again. She knew she was getting her hopes up a little soon but she didn't care. Life seemed good. Today is July 8 which happens to be her brother's birthday. She is down but manages not to show it. She hopes no one will notice.

Currently she and Raph were watching Alvin and the Chipmunks. She was laughing her but off when her phone started to ring. She answered it as she was unsure that she did not know whose number that was.

"Hello?" Brittany replies unsure.

"Is this Brittany?" a male voice replies.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Are you somewhere where we can talk privately?"

"Hold on just a sec," she replies as she whispers to Raph, "I'll be right back." She walks up to one of the bedrooms and sits down to take this phone call. "Ok, I can talk now."

"Good! Now I am the person whom your husband answers to," a creepy voice replies icily.

"What do y' want?"

"Just to let you know that your brother is alive and in my authority as you might call it. So if you want to see even though you will be fighting Adam you still will have to fight me afterwards if you happen to lose. You see I don't take so likely to people who fail such as your husband and I will get what I want. I always do. I'm sure you can have someone pull it up through the fbi website by hacking it?"

"No, they told me he was dead. He's dead, dead I tell you! That's what the police told me! It can't be true!" she yells as she is trembling with this news. All four turtles run to where Brittany is at as she is yelling. They are worried about this phone call that she is currently on.

"Oh no, he is alive and kicking it as you may put it. Tis a shame all the fighting he has to do to earn his daily food and oh the punishment with all those broken ribs and bruises he has to endure."

"Leave him alone!" she yells. "If he is alive I will get him back and you can count on that," she yells again.

"Oh no, see I can't do that without him, I can't get to you and that just isn't acceptable. You are too precious for the plans that I have in store for you," he replies mischievously.

Donny is currently tracking the person on the other line with his scanner to see who this person is that is bothering his friend so much. He sees that this guy's name the phone is under is Drake Kudo. He must be the one that is in charge of this gang that Brittany is so terrified of.

"I will find you and you will regret the day that you ever took him from me! He is my brother and if he is alive you will pay the price for what you've done to him," she replies through gritted teeth.

"Well now you go ahead and do your research. We will chat again soon."

Brittany has both hands balled into fists. She doesn't even think before she turns to punch the wall before Raphael quickly launches him at her and catches both fists in his hands. She is struggling to do what she needs to do before she is picked up and taken downstairs to the lab. Donny is already down there doing research on her brother.

"Y' know Brit, it wouldn't be worth hurting yourself," Raph replies as he lifts her chin up to look her in the eyes. He sees anger and sadness with tears just rolling down her face as she is quietly sobbing. He can see the difficulty she is having with breathing through her sobbing. She just can't hold it in anymore. She has dealt with so much over the years and this just made her explode into a terrible mess. She never gets this vulnerable. She grabs onto Raph's hand as hard as she can. She may not admit it out loud but she needs him more than he knows it.

"Ok," she replies through spilled tears rolling down her cheeks. She leans as close to Raph as she can muster. Raph senses that she needs him through all the contact.

Donny finds out by hacking fbi that Ben was in critical care after a car accident about a year ago. Children services were in charge of it and had decided the best course of action would be to put him into protective care after he was healed. Through this accident though he got his voice and is currently talking where before he could only whisper. He is currently in Cambridge, Oh. It is a small city so it shouldn't be too hard to get her brother. He is in foster care and his foster parent happens to be Drake Kudo. Upon more research Donny finds out that Drake Kudo has a clean record which determines that his gang is relatively new. More research will need to be done but for now they need to fill the others in and give Brittany some medicine to help her sleep afterwards.

Everyone gathers in the living room to discuss what Donny has found out so far. He tells them all everything that has been found out and doesn't hesitate. He wants to be upfront with everyone.

"So I have lots more research to do before we decide anything. I think everyone should just get some shut eye and I'll let y' know as more information becomes available," Donny replies meaningful.

Everyone still sits as they are all looking at Brittany who is still crying cuddled up to Raph who seems to notice everyone's glances. Brittany notices too and realizes they have to say something but is too stressed to say anything so she nudges him in the ribs. Raph looks at Brittany meaningful in her eyes and she nods at him.

Raph clears his throat and looks at his three brothers and Master before beginning. "Well here goes nothing. So yeah me and Brit have feelings for each other. It ah happened the other nite."

Everyone was looking at them like they already knew especially Leo who had talked to Raph about it a week ago.

"Bout time y' admitted it," Mikey replies.

"Yea, yea chucklehead," Raph replies.

"I hope all goes well for the two of you. Brittany you seem to calm down more when you are around Raph and I am very happy for both of you," Master Splinter replies.

Donny gets up and pounds his brothers fist. Then he hugs Brittany. Leo comes over to Raph and Brittany and nods at Raph while he reaches down and holds Brittany's hand for a moment. He looks her dead in the eyes. "I see how y' two are connecting and it is a wonderful thing. I hope it works out for you guys."

Donny goes to the lab to get a shot that will help Brittany to sleep as she seems she will be restless tonight. He returns just as Mikey is handing her a glass of water. "I'm gonna give y' a shot to help you sleep tonight. I know you will have trouble without it," Donny replies a little nervously of her response.

"Well if you think it's for best," she replies as she is leaning on Raph.

"Just count to five and it will be over," Donny replies as he is smiling all he can muster to cheer her up.

"1, 2, 3, 4,"she replies as she turns her head towards Raph and closes her eyes. She hates needles always have. She has reasons to be afraid of them but just learnt the hard way to either deal with them or be beaten to a pulp by her husband's gang. There was one point in time where they forced her to do heroin. She will never forget the experience where she crumpled and felt so helpless. She didn't even know who she was because of the dosage she was given by them. Before she could get to 5 it was over. By the time it was over she was shaking really bad and had tears in her eyes. She was just so broken by everything that had happened to her. From the heroin to being beaten to having her family taken away and let's not forget the weed. She's had a tough life and to top it off her brother is still alive and in danger. She just feels so helpless and vulnerable unable to do anything with being in this stupid caste.


	13. Chapter 13 Splinter's Talk

**Chapter 13 Splinter's Talk**

**So what do you thinK? Any thoughts on Ben? Anything that you think should happen now would be a good time to recomment! I finally am over being sick besides a sore throat! Yay! **

**Reminder cruise will be leaving oct 31 returning nov 11...will not have access to computer...will post what i have up til then then continue upon my return.**

* * *

><p>It had officially been five weeks of healing for Brittany. One more week to go before she can have her cast taken off and finally walk again! She couldn't believe it but yet again how can she begin to heal when she has so much depression built up inside of her from losing her whole family and then only to find out that her brother is alive! What a harsh life to have to deal with all the hardships that she has had to deal with. But how to cope with everything is another beginning.<p>

Master Splinter has made it a mission to help talk her into dealing with everything. He also wants to help her get her brother back at all costs no matter what. Family is what life is all about but he wants her to start the legal process and use April's address. April had already had this talk last week when everything had taken place and introduced the concept to Master Splinter which he was overjoyed with her idea but the key is to have Brittany accept the idea without a fight which means Brittany needs to open up more and accept this family as her own from now on.

"Brittany, would like to join me to have a cup of tea?" Master Splinter asks.

"Um, I'll join you but I don't like tea," Brittany replies warily.

"Is there anything else you would like to drink with me?"

"I'll just get a sprite," she replies.

Master Splinter heads to the kitchen and prepares his tea. Brittany follows and grabs a can of sprite out of the refrigerator. Brittany sits down at the kitchen table as Master Splinter finishes getting his tea. As Master Splinter sits down he takes a couple sips to study Brittany's composure. He has these feelings where he can see through a person and it usually gives him some clue as to how to progress what he wants to say.

"My Master Roshi showed me that family is the one thing you cannot replace for anything. I had always mimicked his moves which is how I learned ninjitsu but one night Oraku Saka came as an unexpected visitor. You see Oraku Saka and my master both had the love of ninjitsu but also seeked the love of a woman. They were both fighting for her love but in the end she picked my master. Oraku Saka was so enraged that one day he came to my master's home while he was at work and killed the lovely woman by the use of his sword right through her heart. When my master returned from work he saw the unwelcomed sight. There in the shadows was Oraku Saka waiting for him. After a couple seconds of the unwelcomed sight, Oraku Saka attacked with full force. While they were fighting Oraku Saka slashed my cage thus releasing me. He killed my master seconds later by slicing his throat. I flew to his face and attacked biting and clawing with all that I could. I left several marks on his right portion of his face but he sliced part of my ear off in the process. I was alone and Oraku Saka was gone. "

"Wow, how did you deal with losing him. I mean I can't even fathom with what I have lost," Brittany replies.

"You need to understand and be grateful for what is given to you at the present time. Like now your brother is alive! There is action that needs to be taken but in order to do so you will need help from all of us and believe me we want you to get your brother back the legal way for starters then we will proceed to get him back during your fight with your ex-husband. For you to start healing you need to call him your ex-husband. April has already filled out all the paperwork for you to get him back. All of it has her address on it which she is going to make it look like you stay there so that you can get your brother back. Just be grateful for what you have at the present. Yes, you will still grieve but it should not be that much now that you have someone else other than Raphael that you need. And yes we will be introduced to him because you are family which therefore makes your brother family to us."

"You make it seem so easy but in reality it isn't. I've tried to deal with all the grief and depression but all this stress just gets worse and worse. Sometimes I just don't know how to deal with it. I mean how did you get over your master whom you seem to of been so connected? The difference with mine is that it is all my fault. If I hadn't been with the stupid guy then none of this would of happened?" Brittany replies with a tear filled face as she takes a drink of her sprite to calm her down.

"Yes, I was sad but in the long run it was worth it because without what happened I would not of became what I am today and I would not of had four wonderful sons whom can teach my teachings to future generations of people after my time. They are ready and trained to do anything their four minds put together as one."

"I guess you're right. It just isn't fair sometimes. I always seem to get the bad end of things. How can you be so sure that things will always be all right in the end?"

"My child, you have many hardships ahead of you but you also have hope and love. You have to cherish that to the end of your life and not let anything make you falter in those two most aspiring feelings. Do not be discouraged from it for it could lead you to a life full of evil and regrets. I only wish what is best for you. You need to help yourself to achieve it though. I will always be there for you and hope that you will allow all of us, not just Raphael to be a part of your life. For that to be achieved you need to open up to the rest of us."

"Wow, you know you got a lot of common sense that you just put into me. I understand and I will try. When will April be here to explain to me this process of getting my brother back? I would love to hear more about that. I do love and always have even though I believed him to be dead. What a life I have had so far and to think I still gotta learn to walk again and fight. Never knew that one would be coming to me."

Brittany gets up and gives Master Splinter a hug. "Thank you for everything and I promise you that you will not regret what you have done for me and now my little brother."

* * *

><p>Reviews very much appreciated!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14 April's Visit

**Chapter 14 April's Visit**

So what do you think so far? How do you think Brit is healing? Do you think the fbi should give her her brother back or should the turtles go get him?

* * *

><p>April came to visit Brittany in particular to see how everything went between Brittany and Master Splinter. She is hoping for good news as she has been working very hard on the steps for Brittany to get her brother back legally. For this to happen she also brought an address change for Brittany so it can be filled out to April's current address.<p>

April is currently walking in the sewers to towards the turtles' den. She keeps wondering when something is going to change Brittany's luck and her outward natural reaction to not be trusting anyone in her life with the exception of Raphael.

April just reaches the den and inputs the correct pass code to allow her into the den. As she walks into the den she comes short to the sight that bewilders her. Mikey has two pies in his hands waiting in the kitchen for someone as it seems.

Meanwhile, Raph is walking into the kitchen from just being asked by Brittany to get her something to drink. As Raph approaches the corner to the kitchen Mikey has one pie with his arm extended back ready to unleash his weapon upon Raph. Mikey smashes one pie into Raph's face.

"Mikey you chucklehead I am going to kill you!" Raph replies angrily.

Brittany is laughing hysterically from the doorway. Raph looks over at her questionably. He is not sure as to how she could have known unless Mikey involved her.

Raph turns on Mikey this time. "Did you involve her in this prank!" Mikey just nods and backs up just in time for Raphs fist to hit nothing but air while he is laughing along with Brittany. While Raph and Mikey are circling around in the kitchen, Brittany grabs the second pie that Mikey had put down right in front of her. As Raph makes his way by Brittany after Mikey she throws the pie into Raph's face. Raph is surprised beyond belief. Raph grabs a towel and wipes his face off as he hears the most magical sound to his ears of Brittany actually laughing. Raph walks over to the sink with a cocky grin on his face. He grabs the spiket and sprays Brittany with water over her face. Donny, Leo, and Master Splinter walked to Raph squirting Brittany with the spiket. Everyone was enjoying the sight of Brittany laughing hysterically with Raph and Mikey.

After everything had settled down April glances at Brittany to notice that she seems more content and happy. April looks at Master Splinter and sees that he has the twinkle in his eye that gives April the message to follow as he heads to the kitchen. April follows Master Splinter and accompanies him to his meditating room that is attached to the kitchen.

"April I talked to Brittany earlier. It went very well in my opinion. I see a new resolved sense of who she is now. She seems to of had a new heart in her as a result of the talk we had. It was very productive. I believe she has a new fond spirit in her and will now open up to more of us. I think in reality that I knocked some sense into her today," Master Splinter replies happily.

"Well it seems you had everything in control today," April replies teasingly. "I have everything in order on my end and if we could continue this conversation with everyone else so that I do not have to repeat myself several times with the rest of our family."

"Very well. Let's get everyone gathered up in the kitchen as afterwards I imagine you and Brittany will have some work to do," Master Splinter replies decisively.

"My sons and Brittany please join us in the kitchen!" Master Splinter replies eagerly.

As everyone joined Master Splinter and April in the kitchen they were met with eyes full of confusion and worried. No one knew exactly what to expect when they were all called into the kitchen for a family meeting. Everyone seemed skeptical as if they are in some kind of trouble.

"So I called you all into here to talk about our current situation with Brittany so that everyone can be informed at one time," Master Splinter replies.

"So I've been doing some research as to how you can get your brother, Ben, back. I found out that you probably can but you will have to switch your address to mine and make it look like you stay there at the very least if nothing else," April replies as she is looking directly at Brittany.

"Ok I can do that but I don't have many things and I'm kind of uncomfortable going up top still," Brittany replies warily.

"Ok so I filled out my address on this form and you got to do is fill out your previous address and sign it," April replies as she hands Brittany the form.

"Ok. So what do I got to do to get my baby brother back?"

"I got some paperwork from the FBI. It is very complicated to fill out and I thought the best turtle to help fill this out would be Donny. What do you say Donny is you up for the challenge?" April replied jokingly as she hands Donny the paperwork which consists of about 20 pages.

Donny is eagerly looking through the pages of the paperwork. He is skimming some of the pages to see how complicated this process is going to take. "Yes, it can be done. Basically, as far as I can tell, all they are trying to tell is what your true intentions are in regards for your brother."

By now Brittany is so excited that her eyes are glowing with pride as she is thinking about getting her baby brother back. She just never considered that it would be possible. "Well what are we waiting for Donny the sooner the better?" Brittany has so much energy put into that one sentence that everyone just looks bewildered at her new attitude adjustment.

"Well shell if you put it that way. I guess we can get started right away. Let me just go get a pen and some peace of quiet would be nice too," Donny replies as he eyes Mikey and winks to let him know he is just joking.

Everyone except for Donny and Brittany cleared out of the room. By the end of it, it had taken a total of three hours during which Mikey had cooked up lasagna and garlic bread for everyone. "Donny thank you for all your help. It really means a lot to me. I may not be used to others helping me but I really appreciative of everything not just with the paperwork. I don't know where I would be if Raph hadn't of found me that night. I could be dead or worse still in the hands of my ex-husband. It still kind a sounds funny saying that but it is to help me heal by starting to say it out loud."

"Well let's go give this stack of papers so she can hand it in tomorrow. They will give her a date and time in which you will have to meet up at the FBI. I'm not even sure which one you will have to meet at but you can expect to be questioned thoroughly," Donny replies as he heads to the living room and hands the paperwork to April.

* * *

><p>As always, please review...i really appreciate all your thoughts on what should happen.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15 Opening Up and Xray Surprise

**Chapter 15 Opening Up and X-ray Surprise**

Donny currently has been having trouble designing some java for a company he does some freelance work with. The company pays Donny electronically through a bank account that April has set up for all the guys. He is trying to get his database to work correctly but it currently is not cooperation. Some calculations are not coming up to what they should be so he knows it is some calculation that he has input incorrectly. After a couple hours of working on it he decides to take a break and get some coffee.

Donny goes to the kitchen and starts a pot of coffee. As he is waiting Brittany walks in the room with a much better attitude than he has seen in the past. He does not think it is just because of the paperwork. He thinks that someone has enlightened her and helped her to achieve a great deal more than what is expected out of her.

"So Brittany," Donny replies. "What is with this new attitude of yours? Who has gotten to you so that your output on life is more enthusiastic?"

"Um, Master Splinter has helped me with that. I guess I never saw that what you guys have been trying to tell me is the truth. You see I have been let down so many times in my life. I just didn't have it in me to fully trust you guys. No one can clearly understand all the pain I was in and am still in in some ways. But truth be told I am truly happier than what I have been in a long time. It just kills me that I don't have my brother back and to think what those people are forcing him to do is such a pity."

"Well to me you seem happier and content now than you did say a few days ago. You seem almost eager to get the show on the road. I think today would be a good day to take some x-rays and see how we are progressing. I know it's a week early but hey let's give it a shot and see what we can come up with. Anything can happen for the better or worse. Just remember that and you'll fit right in with us."

"Donny, is there a reason that you look a little agitated? You seem like you just came in here to take a break from whatever you were doing? You just seem a little off to me?"

"Well actually yes. I was writing a program using databases for a major company that I get most of our money for the den from and one of my formulas is incorrect. For the life of me right now I just can't figure it out. I thought if I got some caffeine in me I would figure it out by the end of today."

"Why don't you let me take a look at it?"

"Do you even know what you are doing?"

"Do I know. Let me tell you something Raph doesn't even know. I have an associates degree in computer science. I just can't use it cuz they always come and force me away. I can't be up top even if I wanted to," Brittany replies sadly. "It's something I love to do but it's just out of my reach anymore."

"I'll tell you what. I'll let you help me with this project and future projects. If it's something that you love to do you should definitely go for it no matter what."

"If you say so."

At this point Leo walked into the room and nodded at his brother which is his normal welcoming to any of his brothers and Master Splinter. He looked at Brittany and smiled. He sees the younger sister whom he couldn't even fathom to have before. He hopes that she will be more opened now that she seems happier and more content.

"Hey Donny, Brittany how is it going?" Leo asks.

"Good Leo I'm just gonna go get the x-ray machine set up Brit and you can come join me when your ready," Donny replies happily.

"Ok Donny," Leo replies as he sits down next to Brittany at the table.

"I'm doing better Leo. I really am. I feel like I have this renewed hope and I just hope everything works out in the end," Brittany replies eagerly.

"Remember Brittany everything has a reason that it has happened to you. Without your husband abusing you you would never of met any of us and wouldn't know that your brother, Ben, is alive. He may not be in the greatest condition but he is alive. Just keep going day by day and you'll get him back. I have faith," Leo replies determinedly.

"Wow Leo how do you so much faith that I can get him back. I don't even begin to have as much faith and determinations as you do?"

"You have to live and face the dangers that we have to understand it more. We've faced many dangers and obstacles in our time so far. Some of it has been hard and some of it has been fun but you always got to look at the positive end of stuff. You always have to have hope!"

"Wow Leo you can be a real inspiration."

"It can come in handy especially when Master Splinter will no longer be here one day and it will be up to me to keep all of us together," Leo proclaims.

"You want to join me to get my x-ray taken?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Leo proclaims.

Leo and Brittany walked into the lab to see Donny finishing preparing the scanner. He looked over and smiled when both of them walked into the lab. "Nice for you to grace me with your presence Brit. Are you ready?"

"Definitely," Brit proclaims.

"Well let's get started, shall we?" Donny probes?

"Yepp," Brit replies popping the p.

Brittany sits on the examination table with her right leg extended out and straight. Donny takes his scanner and scans her entire leg. As he waits for the results to come up on the screen he is hoping that she can walk today but all in due time will tell. She seems so ecstatic but he doesn't want to disappoint her if he doesn't have to. The results come up on the scanner. He takes a few moments to look them over. He sees no indication of any fractures which is a fantastic result. He also sees that the bones has healed which means that the cast can come off today!

"Good thing you're here Leo cause I could use your help if you don't mind," Donny replies with a happy glint in his eyes. Leos sees the renewed sensation in his brother's eyes and senses a good thing coming.

"Ready for the news Brit?" Donny replies happily.

"Yes," she replies warily.

"The good news is that you have no fractures. The great news is that you are completely healed and we can take the cast off!"

"Thank You Donny!"

"Just sit back while me and Leo take this off of you," Donny replies eagerly.

"Ok."

"Leo all I need you to do is hold her leg up a little bit at an angel while I cut everything off of her."

"Ok Donny I'll do that while you do what you're good at," Leo replies determinedly.

Donny grabs a couple different types of cutting instruments and sets them on the table. He carefully takes the sharpest knife and cuts through until he reaches the fluffy coating all the way down the cast. By the time he is done with this instrument he is sweating because he is nervous about hurting Brit. Then he takes a smaller knife and cuts through most of the fluff. Finally he takes some scissors and cuts the rest of it off.

"Leo go ahead and throw this away. Now we got to clean this up and then we'll be done here," Donny informs them as he goes to get some warm water and a couple wash clothes. Donny returns with the materials and Leo gladly grabs a wash cloth. He soaks it in the water for a couple seconds and rings it out. Then he starts to clean Brit's leg. Donny repeats the same procedure and in about 20 minutes they both have what they can get off. There is still a yellowish color which will take a while to get off with soap and water later in showers.

"Well you're all cleaned up and ready to walk. I want you to just walk for the first two days and then you can do what you want to," Donny replies. "There is still a yellowish tint and it should come off when you take a shower gradually."

"Ok. I can't hold up to that when I go to tell Raph," Brit replies eagerly as she sits up and hops down. It feels weird being able to stand on her feet and walk. She takes a couple steps and it just feels like her legs are jello.

Raph is currently training in the training room with Mikey. They are currently stretching out and then they were planning on doing some exercise drills. Atleast that was the plan.

Brit suddenly runs into the room with Donny and Leo flanking her. She runs up to Raph and jumps at him for a huge hug. After his second of shock of seeing her running at him, he smiles and happily catches her. She seems much happier being able to walk again.

"How did you get that off finally?" Raph replies as Brit is still content on hugging him.

"Your brother x-rayed me and it turned out I'm all good to go now," she exclaims happily.

"Wow sis congrats," Mikey beams. He is unaware that he just called her sis. Brit turns to him and looks shocked beyond anything any of the turtles have seen of her this far.

Brit lets go of Raph and walks over to Mikey. "Do you really see me as your sister so soon?"

"Definitely, I couldn't live without ya. Kind of like the hidden link to a complete family," Mikey replies happily.

Brittany walks closer to Mikey and gives him a hug. Mikey takes it and whirls her around in a circle. "Mikey you better put me down before I puke on ya," Brit replies as she feels a little sick to her stomach.

"Oh, I am so sorry. Are you okay?" Mikey replies concerned as he sets her down.

"Yeah, I'm fine now," Brit replies as both Donny and Leo come over and also give her a hug just not as extreme as Mikey's hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Nice surprise huh? What do you think? <strong>

**Please review and let me know how you like ths chapter? As always thanks for all the reviews. If I get 20 reviews I will post 2 chapters! Come on guys review for a special treat!**


	16. Chapter 16 Treatment of Ben and Actions

**Chapter 16 Treatment of Ben and Actions**

Ben is currently in Ohio. Not so much with the people he would like to be with. He knows his sister is alive but is unaware if she realizes it. He wishes more than anything for them to be reunited but doesn't have very much hope for that. He is tired of all the stealing and beating kids up just to get a plate of food if you could call what he gets as a plate. He hardly gets what he should be getting and is still hungry at the end of it. On top of everything eles he is forced to sell drugs for money by the kudo.

Daniel is his foster father as many call it. Daniel is a cruel individual who was hired by the kudo so as to be able to get Brittany and Ben's parents money but that turned out not to be the case as Ben cannot get any of it. Brittany is the only one who can and they are using Ben as leverage to get it. Hoping that everything goes according to their plan.

Unfortunately due to the heavy volume of injuries Ben has sustained from abuse by not always doing what he is suppose to do the kudo hired a doctor about six months ago to help mostly with Ben but other needs as they require of the doctor. The doctor's name is Justin. He is a caring individual who cares a lot for the poor child who is mistreated beyond the doctor's control. Justin knows that Ben deserves to live a better life and he is going to help him if it's the last thing he does.

"You didn't even sell anything today! You f***ing brat, how would you even think about coming back here without anything? If you think you deserve to eat tonight you got another thing coming cuz you will go without food for 24 hours. And you better wipe that smirk off your face or you will regret ever being given to me!" Daniel replies angrily. When Ben doesn't get what he is supposed to he loses his profit which is not good for Ben.

Ben is a brave child at 17 years of age. He learned a long time ago for him to feel better in life he cannot always give the kudo what they want. He feels bad when they get what they want because that means he failed his sister as he knows these are the same people who abused her for years. He feels bad because he couldn't do anything about it before but now he can. Now he can deprive them of what they want which is money to survive off of.

Daniel yanks Ben by the shirt towards him. He punches him in the gut but as he tries this maneuver Ben knees him in the groin. When Ben does this motion it slows down Daniel but does not stop him from pursuing Ben. Daniel is only harder on Ben when he fights against Daniel. As a result of Ben fighting Daniel yanks him by his hair and throws him against the wall. Ben's head gets split open and he gets a gash with blood oozing out. He also has a bloody nose.

Daniel looked at Ben mischievously smiling as he is pleased with abusing Ben. Daniel calls Justin's phone. "Yeah, doctor you can come on up and get Ben. He did not perform well out today and I had to deliver a punishment for not listening and not following orders as usual."

"Ok. I'll be right up." Justin walked up as soon as he got off the phone. He went up one level on the steps. He is worried to death as he cares a lot about Ben and sees him as his own child. As he rushes upstairs all he can think about is trying to help Ben no matter what.

As Justin reaches Ben he is shocked beyond total recognition. He stops in his tracks for a couple seconds as the most worst injuries have occurred to Ben. He reaches for Ben slowly as he is careful. He diagnosis is a head injury and a possible broken left wrist along with a bloody nose. He can't believe the head injury has occurred. He has to make a rash decision today and call Ben's sister from a pay phone out of town. He has to make an excuse to go to town and make the phone call to warn his sister that he is being abused and it is beyond what he can do to help Ben. It is out of his control. Who knows what the kudo is capable of anymore? They are thriving and are only using Ben to get to his sister. They have more than enough money coming in without Ben needing to be obeying them to obtain the little money he brings in for them.

Justin carries Ben as gently as he can down to the lab to assess all his wounds. He lays Ben on the bed gently. He takes Ben's vitals: pulse, blood pressure, and temperature. Ben's vitals are all good. He is breathing a little heavy but it probably is from the entire trauma he has been through today. Justin applies pressure to the gash on Ben's head with some gauze. He holds it there for a couple of minutes until the blood stops oozing. Then he cleans the wound thoroughly. Justin is going to have to stitch up his head. First he tilts Ben's head upwards to stop Ben's nose from bleeding. Justin waits a couple of minutes before he tilts Ben's head back down. Then he grabs the needle and stitches to stitch up the gash on Ben's head. Justin carefully stitches up Ben's head. As he is just about finished Ben flinches and opens his eyes slowly.

"Ben it's ok. I got you. I have to finish stitching up your head," Justin replies warily.

"Ok. Just do it."

Justin finishes stitching Ben up within a couple of minutes."How are you feeling Ben?"

"My head hurts and so does my wrist."

"I haven't made it to your wrist yet. That is next on the list."

"Ok."

"Can you walk over to the x-ray machine?"

"I don't know but I'll try."

Justin helped Ben walk over to the x-ray machine. He was a little unsteady as Ben was trying to walk on his own. Justin took a couple x-rays after he got Ben in the correct position. He then took back over to the bed. "I want you to take a easy for the rest of the night. I have to leave in a little bit because my sister came in town and I have to go see her to get some stuff settled."

"Why? Why can't you stay with me? You're the only one who I have!"

"Ben, I know that. I wouldn't leave you if it wasn't important. I care for you. Just go to sleep and I'll be back before you wake up."

"Ok."

Justin left shortly after that. He told Daniel about ten minutes before he left the same story he told Ben. He also told Daniel if he didn't go to see his sister in Zanesville it would be conspicuous and she would probably come down where they are currently stationed. Daniel agreed but was unsure of the real reason Justin had to leave. He just let it be because he had lots of other business to attend to. The kudo are supposed to get a large amount of heroin tonight.

Justin drove to Zanesville and went inside the mall to the payphone. He had dug into Ben's sister's file and wrote down the phone number. He made the phone call nervously as he was unsure how to do this but he had to. This is what is for the best and he can only hope that Ben's sister will do something before it is too late.

"Hello? Is Brittany there?" Justin replies.

Raphael's phone rang. He did not recognize the number but he flipped it open and answered it. "Hello. Whose this?" Raphael did not recognize the voice on the other end either.

"Um, this is Justin. It is very important that I speak with her. It is a matter of life and death."

"I'll tell you what she has dealt with enough with you guys threatening her."

"No! Please don't hang up. It's not about her life. It's about Ben's life. I am risking my life her for him."

Raphael was not expecting that. He was not expecting this man to be helping Ben. He jumped up from where he was in the lounge and ran to the training room where Brit was doing some stretching with Leo. They both looked at him questioningly as he barged through the door. He knocked the door off one of the hinges in his haste to get the phone to Brit.

"You have to take this phone call Brit. It is very important," Raph replies as he put the phone to her ear and she took it from him.

"Ok?" Brit replies warily. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you do not know me but I am Ben's doctor. I know this may be a shock to you but I can explain everything later providing they don't catch and kill me for this. He is being abused beyond what I can do for him. You have to break into the kudo and get him. He is getting hurt worse than I even dreamed about. He has a concussion, broken wrist, and gash in his head I had to stitch up. I am being paid for what I am doing but it was never an option to leave with him still in their hands. I will come with you if you come to get him but you have to hurry before they do any more damage!"

Brittany ran out of the room and into Donny's lab with Raph and Leo following her. She got a pen and piece of paper. "What is the address where he is at?"

"59250 christian hill road, Cambridge, oh. He will be located in the basement in the lab or his room is in the basement too! There are no windows except for a very small one which no one will fit through unless they are a child. There is a front door and back. Two levels plus the basement."

"Ok. I'll be there. How many people will be there?"

"Last time they had a shipment they left me with him with two other guys but I cannot be for sure."

"Ok. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Bring some weapons the other people have weapons and it varies what weapon they have. That is all. I must go and be careful."

"Ok. Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>As i've said before if i get 20 reviews i will put two chapters up. Please review. Reviews help.<strong>

**Review please!**

**What do you think?**


	17. Chapter 17 Decsions

**Chapter 17 Decisions**

**Leaving on vacation today will not be able to update ... will return November 11.**

* * *

><p>Brittany is freaking out beyond belief when she got off the phone with Justin. She did not realize how serious this could be for her brother. One thing she knew for sure is she is going tonight to get him back no matter what sacrifices she has to make for him to be free. This includes if she has exchange herself for Ben. She never thought of how she would die but dying for someone you love seems like a pretty good way to go. She would never tell any of the guys that though.<p>

Raph couldn't take the look on Brit's face. She is extremely scared of something but what could that Justin dude tell her to scare her so much. He waited a couple minutes for Brit to say something before he couldn't stand it anymore. He grabbed Brit's hand to get her attention. She looked over at him but with a look of desperation. What could trigger that?

"Raph please go gather everyone up and meet me in the living room."

"Ok." Raph ran out of the room quickly and gathered everyone up.

Brit grabbed the notebook and pen with which she had written everything down. She hopes it will not be too hard to get this accomplished tonight but can only hope for the best. She heads to the living room and sits down on the recliner. Leo is following her every move and is studying how she is doing both physically and emotionally. He is very worried about his sister. If this has anything to do with her brother she will do whatever it takes and this is what concerns Leo more than anything.

Everyone is in the living room and April is on the phone on speaker to be part of this discussion. "Um so I called you because I have to leave tonight. I know that you said if I ever need anything to just come straight forward so here it goes. The phone call I received tonight is from a doctor named Justin. He is my brother's doctor and warned me that he is being abused beyond what the doctor can control. So I am leaving in twenty minutes for Cambridge, Ohio. So whoever is with me be ready. I am going to get the directions and I'll be back," Brittany had tears rolling down her face at this point. She ran into the lab and got the directions from mapquest. She knew how to get there but she wanted to be sure before leaving. She is still crying when she came back into the living room to find everyone except for Splinter and April ready to leave. It is a five hour drive and she can only hope to stay awake to drive it all there and back.

"So here's the plan Brit. You and April are going to be the drivers. She is going to drive first shift and you are going to drive second shift. Splinter is going to stay here and prepare for Ben and Justin's arrival. You know this house we are going in correct?" Leo asked. Brittany nodded as she is too disturbed and stressed to do much talking. "Well you will lead us in there and out of there and we will take care of the rest."

"Ok."

Donny had already prepared the slider to take them to the van. Everyone loaded onto the slider and they began a journey that will change everyone's lives.


	18. Chapter 18 Trip to Cambridge

**Chapter 18 Trip to Cambridge**

****Leaving on vacation today will not be able to update ... will return November 11.****

* * *

><p>When everyone got to the van April sat up front to drive. "Brit give me the directions and you go sit in the back and rest while I get the show on the road."<p>

"Ok, if you're sure." Brit replies.

"You need to sleep or atleast rest so you can get through this and get Ben back," April replies determinedly.

Brittany gets in the back of the van first and sits down in the middle seat. She is so depressed and worried that everyone sees how lost and scared she is. When everyone else gets in they make it a point to acknowledge her but she's just not totally here to comprehend what is going on. Her mind is in a different zone as she is thinking of all the scenarios that could be wrong with her baby brother.

April gets them on the road and starts the long drive to Cambridge. She decided if she can she is going to drive the whole way to Cambridge. April senses that Brittany is going to need to relax til they get there.

She sighs heavily and looks up to see Raph sitting next to her gazing at her. She's not sure exactly if they were talking to her or not. "Did you say something Raphy?"

"No, but I'm really worried about you. You need to stop going through everything that could go wrong and focus on what you have in front of you. Ben is alive and kicking it! He will make it and we will get him back!"

About a half hour into the ride April hears screaming and crying at the same time. By this point she knows Brittany is having some type of break down. It can be really hard to deal with especially with everything that Brittany has been through.

"Raph how can you be so eager and know everything will work?"

"Hey sis, it's gonna be ok. Shell, you got all of us here with you. Casey and Splinter will have everything ready for us when we return with Ben and his so called doctor. Everything happens for a reason. There is no reason to keep all those thoughts lingering inside your head. Just forget them and focus on what we know," Leo replies determinedly.

"I'll try but I just can't get it out of my head! My brother is hurting and it's all my fault! Nothing can change that. I knew for a few days that he is alive but yet I did nothing but fill out some paperwork. What kind of sister am i? He's never going to forgive me if he lives through this!" By this point Brittany is exploding. She is afraid for her baby brother and doesn't know how to cope with it. Everything always ends up being her fault, that's just how it has always been in her life.

Raph takes her by the shoulders and pulls her towards him. She leans into his embrace and hugs him like this is the last time she is going to see him. "Hey, I love you and it's going to be ok. We'll get him back and everyone who goes in is coming back with us alive. We might get hurt but that's a chance we all decided to take. Oh and no trying to put your life on the line babe."

"I I can't promise you anything Raph. If you guys are occupied and someone is trying to hurt him, I'll do what I have to," Brit replies shakily. She has tears rolling down her face. She leans into Raph and just enjoys the peace for a little bit. Raph is just hugging her trying to encourage her as most as he can. It must be working because he can hear her breathing starting to get back to normal. She sighs and gets into a more comfortable position and closes her eyes. She's not asleep but atleast she is relaxing which is a start in Raph's book.

Brittany fell asleep but not for long because after about an hour she ended up tossing and turning so badly that Raph is concerned for her. Brittany is sweating and seems to be fighting something in her dream.

"Donny, should I wake her up?" Raph replies.

Donny peers over the seat and sees that Brittany is struggling through a particular dream. "No Raph she has to get through some of these dreams to get better. Otherwise she may never overcome these dreams."

"Ok."

Brittany is still tossing and turning. Without Raph realizing it she balls up one of her fists and punches him in the gut. "Hey guys she just punched me. I think she may be fighting someone in her dream," Raph remarks.

"Cool! We'll make a fighter out of her yet!" Mikey replies eagerly.

"Only you Mikey, only you could think of something funny to say at a time like this," Raph replies with a cocky grin on his face.

"That's good Raph," Donny replies as he smiles. He thinks whatever is happening Brittany is progressing to win.

"Guys I think we should go with ninja style for this operation. We need to also be cool and collective for Brittany. She is going to be showing us where to go as she is already familiar with the place. We need to make this happen for her. She has made it a good ways and I don't like to see her in this state of frame. She is so worried about her brother that I think she would of gone alone had she already learned how to fight," Leo replies decisively as he is studying Brittany's frame.

"I agree Leo but I have a plan if they're any cameras. I came up with this device a week ago and we could try it out. It works pretty good but only for about 100 feet of an area. It creates a disturbance for cameras where they will not work. It also makes all cell phones loose service. I call it an electrodemagifier," Donny replies happily as if he is so sure of himself.

Another half hour of silence other than Brittany's fit with her disturbing dream. She finally overcame her dream and sits straight up after she wakes up. She looks around to see everyone looking at her. "What did I do?" she asks sleepily.

"Shell you were making a fuss in your dream. It was pretty kool actually. You punched Raph!" Mikey exclaims.

"Oh, are you ok?" Brittany addresses.

"It didn't even faze me hone," Raph replies.

"How far out are we? I need to drive so I can take us to the correct spot where we can walk up to the house from up behind," Brit wonders.

"I'll check with April," Donny replies. Donny calls April and finds out that they are a couple minutes from the rest area by Cambridge. She is going to stop to switch drivers.

"She shouldn't have done that. I should of drove half of the way," Brittany rambles.

When they stopped Brittany and April switched positions. April showed Brit the specific knock they use to signal it is one of them to let the turtles know so they can unlock the van from the inside. Brittany drives about a half hour to their destination. First she does a drive by of the actual house to get a sense of how many people they might be dealing with and notices that they're three vehicles in the drive way and one of them happens to be her ex-husband's. She is really worried now because she was not expecting to be able to see him tonight. Her heart starts to race as she is scared more than before. She drives to the spot that she picked out where the van will be hidden and they can walk from there. She takes a couple calm breaths before the fun begins.


	19. Chapter 19 Walking Up To House

**Chapter 19 Walking Up to House**

****Leaving on vacation today will not be able to update ... will return November 11.****

* * *

><p>Brittany walks up behind the van and knocks the approved knock. The door opens a couple of seconds later. Everyone piles out of the van. Brit is still very nervous about the vehicle she saw.<p>

"Raph?" Brit replies.

"Yeah sweetheart?" Raph replies worriedly.

"Can I talk to you for a moment before we get this shin day on the road?"

"Sure, let's walk over here for a second," Raph replies as he notices that Brit looks shocked and scarred more than before. They walk to the place where Raph pointed to.

Brit looks up to see him full of concern and waiting for her to tell him what she wanted to tell him about. "So I did a drive by of the house and I saw a vehicle that I recognized. It's it's it's my ex-husband's and I'm kind of freaked out right now. I know I have to go in there but I'm not ready to face him," she replies as she leans into Raph embrace with tears pouring down her checks.

Raph draws a hand up to her face and wipes away the streak of tears. "Sweetheart I'll be right there for you and I won't let him touch you until you're ready to face him which is not tonight. I understand you might be scarred of him but not tonight. You here me? I'm not gonna let him lay one shell on you. I love you and if anything ever happened to you I don't know what I would do!" Raph replies lovingly and understanding.

"Thank you! I just couldn't say that in front of everyone. I know they should know but can you tell them? It was hard enough just telling you. I love you too."

"Yeah, come on. As we're heading up there I'll fill them in." Brittany turns around to face Raph and reaches up to kiss him which he happily obliges. It is a deep kiss full of love and compassion for each other.

Raph and Brit walk hand in hand to the others. They keep on walking with Brit walking on the side of the road to take the lead to the house. "Come on guys let's get to the house." April stays behind as they're get a way ride. She has a radio to stay in contact with everyone and Donny has the other one.

After they reach the end of the road Brit looks for any oncoming vehicles or anything strange. She then proceeds to walk straight into the cow field. The fence is made of barb wire but it is a risk she has to take to get to where she wants to be. She finds a stick on the ground and throws it at the fence to find out that no electric is on which is great news. She is just about to try to grab it when Raph lifts her up and looks at her. "We have to get over this fence to get where I want to be. We could walk all the way around but that would be an extra ten maybe fifteen minutes," she replies dryly.

"Let me carry you over. Remember me and my brothers are used to jumping on roof tops. Jumping over this will be a nothing," Raph replies determinedly.

"Well if you're sure."

Raph turns Brit around so it would be easier for her to hold onto his neck. "Hold onto my neck and we'll be over in a couple seconds." Brittany grabs his neck as instructed. She looks and sees Leo and Donny jumping over it easily. Mikey goes next and seems like he barely even trying. Raph runs to the fence and jumps over it easily even with Brit in his arms. Brit runs through to the end of the field and stops. She looks at Raph meaningfully.

"Guys there's something I need to tell you for Brit. When she was doing a drive by of the house she saw a familiar vehicle. It looked like to her as her ex-husband's. So be aware he may be here," Raph replies with a touch of anger in his voice.

"Right," Leo says.

"No problem," Donny replies.

"We'll take care of him," Mikey replies.

Brit looks over at Raph and nods as there is the second part to the fence that needs to be jumped over again. They all jump over as easily as the last one. Brit walks into the tree line and starts to ascend up the hill. She grabs a small flash light to see the familiar trees as to what direction she needs to take. As soon as she knows which way to go she turns it off. After the first hill there is a second one that is much steeper. She keeps a steady pace in hopes of not having to stop as they are proceeding up it. She is out of breath as they are only half way up it and stops for a second to catch her breath. Raph taps her on the shoulder and offers her a lift which she gladly accepts as the turtles start at a more running pace to get this over quicker with Brit telling them which way to go. They reach their destination in about ten minutes. Donny radios April to let her know that they will be proceeding inside.

Donny quickly scans the perimeter with Leo. Donny sees a couple of cameras which he smiles at as he returns. Leo also catches a glimpse of a couple of cameras. They regroup back with the rest and Donny turns on his electrodemagifier.


	20. Chapter 20 Surprising Ben!

**Chapter 20 Surprising Ben!**

****Leaving on vacation today will not be able to update ... will return November 11.****

* * *

><p>"Brittany follow our lead. Then you can direct us once we get inside," Leo instructs. "One of you guys walk behind her."<p>

Leo leads them towards the house stealthily. Mikey takes the back end with Raph in front of Brit. Mikey keeps looking around as they make their way closer towards the house. They make it to the back porch with no problems. Leo peers inside and sees two guys watching tv in the living room.

"Don can you pick the lock without any noise? There are two guys in the living room," Leo replies.

"No problem," Donny replies.

"Mikey and Raph as soon as the lock is picked I want you to knock those guys out cold with as little noise as possible," Leo replies eyeing Mikey with a look that says you better do it quietly. Mikey and Raph nod a confirmation to Leo.

Donny has the lock picked within a couple of minutes. Mikey and Raph dash into the room. Mikey was able to knock his guy out behind the head without so much as a peep out of him while Raph was not so lucky. Raph has a guy about the same size as himself. The guy saw him coming and swiftly avoided Raph's attempt to knock him out. Raph pursued him and kneed him in the gut hard and then flipped him over and slammed his fist into the guy's head which knocked him out. They made a little noise which may have let others know of their presence in the house.

As if on cue, four men came rushing down from upstairs. Each of the turtles took one. "Brit go get your brother and bring him up here. It is the only way to exit!" Leo instructs.

Brittany went through the hallway and was about to go down the stairs when she was pushed against the wall by one of the gang members. He kept pushing her violently against the wall a little harder each time to the point where she could barely breath. She smacked him across the face which only earned the gang member to smile wickedly at her before Donny charged at him with his bo knocking him down on the ground. "Go find Ben!" Donny replies hurriedly.

Brittany jumps over the gang member on the floor and descends the stairs slowly. She wants to make sure she is not heard before she finds Ben and whoever happens to be with him. It is dark and narrow flight of steps. She makes it down to the bottom quietly. She looks around to find two doors. She peeks inside the first one to see nothing of what she expected to find. Ben and some other guy who she is assuming are tied to two tables and gagged. This is unbelievable she is so angry at this point that she balls up both fists. She takes a couple deep breaths to calm herself down but it does not work. In the room with them is no other than Adam. She cannot believe this is happening. How can she get both of them out of there?

Ben has dried blood all over his head and he is not conscious. His shirt is a rag along with his pants. He doesn't look like he has ate in who knows how long. He is very thin. He has abrasions all over his arms and legs. No tennis shoes and looks very pale. There are red marks all over parts of his chest that Brit can see from where he has been hit repeatedly. Ben also has a cast on his left wrist.

Justin on the other hand looks to be in about the same framework except he is conscious. He has redder marks on his face and hands. He has many abrasions all over his arms, legs, and face. His ears are covered with dried blood and his nose is bleeding. He looks scarred beyond belief and has a hint of hope in his eyes. His chest has streaks across it as he was cut by something sharp repeatedly.

Brittany looks around and sees a whip. She picks it up and wraps the end around her hand so she can take care of Adam. She decides to lure Adam out of that room by making some noise. She sees a bucket filled with water and smiles. She kicks the bucket gently. It falls to the ground with a clinging noise along with the splash of all the soapy water that was in it. She backs up to wait for Adam to come. Within a couple of seconds Adam comes rushing out only to trip on the slippery floor. Brit makes her appearance by slashing the ship at his face. The first shot hits his chest making a sharp slapping noise. Adam is a little stunned to see his wife with a whip in one hand and a smile on her face.

"What has happened to you?" Adam replies. "I didn't think ya had it in you."

"I told you and everyone else I can handle what comes to me," Brit replies angrily.

"Have you seen your brother? Such a pity that I had to beat him to get the gag in his mouth and strap him down," Adam replies as he fingers keys that are in his hands. "I guess the only way to get him freed is to go thru me. Don't forget I can do the same to you. Forget about the divorce and he can be set free."

Brit angrily slashes the whip at Adam only for him to catch it and pull her towards him as they fight tug of war over the whip. He sees the surprise in her eyes and new determination in her eyes. "You seem to forget that you are mine," he evilly whispers in her ear. She tries to knee him in his groin only for him to pull her as close as he can. "You see I will do to you what you have done to me," he replies as he throws her against the wall. She hits her head pretty hard and feels it bleeding badly. She is dizzy from the hit against the wall and feels a little dazed but she cannot give up. She attempts to stand up only to lose her balance from the impact of the whip across her back. She looks puzzled for a minute only to recover and slowly gets to her feet. She looks at him and refuses to break eye contact. She is now bleeding from her mouth and is breathing a little heavy but refuses to give up.

Adam goes to slash the whip at Brit again only for her to dodge to the side. She runs towards him and kicks him in the gut. He falls down and drops the keys. Brit snatches up the keys and rushes in the room where Ben and Justin are at. She is huffing and puffing. She sees that Justin is still alert so she chooses to remove the gag and unlock him first. Justin gets on unsteady feet and looks over at Ben with concern. He knows Ben has been through so much and can only hope for the best. Brit takes the gag out of Ben's mouth and unlocks him and gently carries him and places him on the floor. She was about to pick him up and hurry out of the room when she hears a trigger click that loads a gun. She looks over at the entrance of the room to see a gun pointed at her by Adam.

"Now that I knocked you out you have to resort to a gun? Seriously?" Brit replies angrily. She was almost there too. She will do all in her power to get Ben to safety.

"He cannot go Brit. Without him the kudos plans will be ruined and I cannot have that happen. You see you will still face me but under our terms not yours," Adam replies mischievously.

"He will get away whether you or the stupid kudo like it or not. I will make sure of that!" Brit seethes.

"Doctor you will no longer be needed. Your life was good while it lasted," Adam replies wickedly.

Brit makes a split second decision and pushes the doctor on the ground. She twists her body to look at Adam only to be shot in the shoulder. She hits the ground hard and has tears coming to the surface as she is in pure agony. The pain is nothing she has ever felt before. Not anything like all the abuse she has been put through or all the emotional turmoil either. She now has tears pouring down her face but can barely make out what is going on around her.

Justin is quick to act as he applies pressure to the wound. He looks around at Adam and refuses to break eye contact. The man is very shaken. Justin sees that nothing was supposed to happen to Brit. Adam is shaking and cannot believe that he just shot her.

* * *

><p>As Leo heard the gun shot he finished the gang member he was dealing with and darted to the basement. The scene that he saw makes him more worried than he has ever been. If anything happens to Brit or Ben for that matter he doesn't know what he would do. Raph would not forgive himself if anything were to happen to Brit. Brit would not forgive herself if anything happened to Ben. He saw Adam in the doorway of the room with the gun in his hand. Without any hesitation Leo round kicks Adam in the head for him to fall down unconscious. Leo throws the gun to the side of the room and ties Adam up.<p>

"Justin, I am a friend and my form may frighten you because I am not human. My name is Leo," Leo replies as he rushes into the room to see Ben laying on the ground unconscious. He sees Brit and Justin on the other side with Justin apply pressure to Brit's right shoulder.

Justin is stunned and is unable to speak for a couple minutes. "How? What?"

"We'll explain later. In the meantime what happened to Brittany and Ben? We need to get them out of here and to get them help. Can you carry Ben?"

"Brittany came down to save us. Her and Adam were at it for a while. She got hurt and managed to knock him unconscious for a couple minutes until he got up and decided to kill me. That's when she sacrificed herself for me. She got shot in the shoulder. She will make it. Ben got abused when I made that phone call to her earlier. I didn't realize they were on to me. All I wanted was for him to be with his sister again. I swear."

Leo replaced Justin's hand with his own and lifted her up in his arms. Justin went over to Ben and picked him up with a little difficulty as he is still a little unsteady on his feet.

"Stay close behind me. We have to get out of here and quick," Leo replies sharply.

"Ok," Justin replies scarily.

Leo and Justin make it to the top of the stairs. Leo peers out to see all of his brothers are cornering one big guy who seems to be giving them a hard time. "Guys wrap it up. We have to move!" Leo yells.

Leo proceeds towards the door with Justin right behind him. Ben starts to stir. He opens his eyes to see Leo and cringes. Justin notices he is awake at this point. "Ben it's ok. They are friends of your sister. Everything will be ok. We are going to safety," Justin replies.

"Ok. Where is my sister? Brittany where are you?" Ben replies.

Leo takes his opportunity and looks at Ben. "Your sister is right here Ben. She got shot in the shoulder but she will be ok," Leo replies warily. "My name is Leo."

"Ok."

By this point Raph, Donny, and Mikey are finished with the guy and they all make a bee line out of the door. They go down the stairs and Mikey notices that Justin is limping. "Dude, give me Ben. You are limping and I can handle him," Mikey replies with a smile plastered on his face.

"Ok," Justin replies as he hands Ben over to Mikey.

Ben looks at Mikey to see he has a smile on his face. "Why are you so happy at a time like this? How can you have a smile on your face? My sister is hurt and you don't even care!"

"No it's not like that. I like to have a positive attitude towards every situation. I am like the sunshine of our little group here. My name is Mikey by the way," Mikey replies enthusiastically hoping to be able to put a smile on the little guys face.

Ben now feels bad. He looks down at the ground only for his chin to be lifted up by Mikey. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm worried about Brittany. I can't help it. This is the first time I've seen her in a year and she's hurt now."

"Dude, it's ok. She'll make it through it. You don't have to worry. Donny and Justin will fix her up," Mikey replies.

Ben forces a smile on as he realizes that they are coming to an electric fence. He tightens his grip on Mikey. "Hey, don't worry. I got you and I'm not gonna let anyone hurt ya."

Ben smiles at this and realizes he may have a friend for the first time in a long time.

"Ok guys let's get over both of these fences quickly and get on the road. Raph can you carry Justin over these and Donny go ahead of us and prepare for Brit. Also, tell April to be ready to drive off once we get inside the van," Leo replies quickly.

Donny dashes ahead of the rest of them. Raph picks up Justin. They make their way past both fences and into the van.


	21. Chapter 21 Trip Home

**Chapter 21 Trip Home**

Donny steadies Brit as he hears her raspy breathing after she is in the van. He puts up a breathing machine on her face. Her breathing is still raspy but she is starting to stable out at least through her breathing.

Raph is watching wearily as he has tears in his eyes. He is fuming and breathing really heavy. Donny notices his brother as he is about to wrap up Brit's shoulder temporarily until they make it home.

"Raph, it's gonna be alright. She's tough and she'll be just fine," Donny replies evenly hoping to convey to his brother to calm down. Raph looks at Donny and shakes his head from side to side.

"I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to her! And look at her! She is injured. I was supposed to protect her dammit! Why her?" Raph replies angrily as he folds his arms across his chest. He keeps looking at Brit not wanting to miss anything that could happen to her.

"Raph, calm down you are not helping anything. Look at Ben. He just got his sister back and now she doesn't even know he is safe and with us. Yea, she got injured but we also accomplished our mission tonight. If it wasn't for you she could be dead right now. Think about it. She never would of opened up to anyone after everything she has been through if you hadn't been able to get her to open up in the first place. If that hadn't happened she could be dead by the Akudo or worse she could of went to get Ben herself!" Leo proclaims.

"You want to hear it Leo? Fine, your right but it still doesn't change how I feel," Raph replies.

Donny cleaned and wrapped Brit's shoulder while Leo and Raph were arguing.

Meanwhile Ben is looking at this scared and unsure if he made the right decision to go with these turtles. He looks between them all and notices that the orange masked one smiles at him warmly. He doesn't feel so down but it still doesn't change the fact that it seems like Raph is in love with his sister and he's not so sure how he feels about that.

Mikey walks over to Ben and sits down next to him. He smiles warmly at him. "Hey it's Ben right?" Mikey replies cheerfully.

"Ya," Ben replies depressed. He is extremely worried about Brit and knows that she can't be taken to a hospital.

"Hey Brit's gonna be alright. She's tough and she'll make it through this. I remember when we first met her and she was so damaged beyond what we could believe could happen to one person."

"What happened?"

"Weird story actually. You see Raph here," Mikey points to his brother, "was in one of his moods and went for a walk one night. He heard your sister and her husband arguing in city park. She was being yelled at and physically abused. Raph saw that she needed help and decided to take action. He broke the street lamps and attacked the guy just enough to knock him out. Then he carried Brit down to the sewer where we live at. He called us and we came to get her. She was so injured that we didn't want to risk just carrying her to where we live at. She wouldn't open up to anyone at first except for Raph. Kind of weird but hey he helped her through some of her unsureness and depression. She still has some there when certain things happen but I have faith she will fully recover in no time," Mikey replies cheerfully.

"Wow, I wonder if she ever tried to get me back before all this happened?" Ben replies.

"You mean a lot to your sister. If you didn't then she wouldn't of tried to come after you. She considered even trying to come up to get you by herself but knew that would just of ended up a failure. She calculated what her chances were and asked for our help in the end. She's smart and tough. You were on her mind a lot. Trust me. I've been there worrying bout my brothers and my sensei. Sometimes you don't know what you lost before it's too late," Donny replies as he realizes how depressed Ben looks. He looks so helpless as he is watching his sister.

Just as they make it to the tunnel and are about to get out Brit starts to scream and is struggling with something as she is writhing in her sleep uncontrollably. Donny looks at her as he calculates in his head whether or not she is going to injure herself and others in the process of her being transported and decides that the best course of action will be to sedate her so that she will sleep more calmly and they can safely transport her to the lair.

Meanwhile Brit's dream like state has her questioning everything she has fought for from being in love with Raph to saving her brother. She does not know what to believe and is very confused beyond belief. She has no clue as to what to believe.

In her dream she is being beaten beyond what she could even fathom to happen to her. Adam and his gang are all sourrounding her and she doesn't even recognize all of the faces as she sees herself being surrounded by atleast 20 people. She is beginning to shake in her dream because she is so scarred and frightened about what could happen to her and more importantly how her brother and Raph will live without her. She thinks all of this is real and does not have any idea that she is in a coma like state.

The gang surrounds her so close that she cannot even move more than an inch in any direction. Everyone in the gang has some sort of a weapon ranging from swords to num chucks to sighs to bos to arrows to anything you can imagine. She looks around at all the weapons and realizes that she is not going to make it out of here alive. Many people have life made easy where she has always had to fight for everything she has from getting out of her marriage to falling in love with a creature that is so different from what people could not even fathom to fall in love with to finding her brother and failing him. He will never forgive herself for not being able to protect her baby brother and more importantly he has no family left because of her.

By now Brit had tears rolling down her eyes as she is thinking about what the consequences are going to be not only for but for the ones she loves as well. Without even expecting it Adam has her up in the air by her throat choking her and he is laughing that menacing victory laugh at her struggling. Out of reflex she tries to grab his arm to let her know but it is a failed attempt because as soon as she grabs his arm her arms are grabbed by one of the gang members and tied behind her back. Her arms are criss crossed and tied very tightly where her skin is starting to turn white.

"Where are all your friends now? Huh? You worthless piece of shit. Let's see what we can do to have some fun with you as you have no family left and no one who cares or loves you. Ben was so easy to kill and it was so easy to talk them freaks out of rescuing you because everything always seems to be your fault as you have no sense of consequences for your actions. Your poor brother is dead because of you. You don't even care do you? You didn't care bout the rest of your family why would I even think that you would care bout your last blood relative," Adam rants on to Brit in an attempt to destroy her which he succeeds as Brit starts to sob uncontrollably.

Adam nods at one of the gang members who comes into the center with Ben's body and just throws it to the ground which makes Brit sob even harder as she realizes she has no one left to love anymore and is giving up on life because it is not worth it anymore. She has no reason to live anymore. No love. No family. No life left in the world. The pain is so bad that she starts withering and is unsure as to why her body has such a strong reaction if there is nothing to live for anymore. She cannot even argue back to Adam as he still is choking her.

Just as she was giving up she sees Raph and Leo in the in the shadows making their way to Brit. The sneak up towards where Brit is and are very lucky to have not gotten any notice by the gang. They both have weapons ready as they make a beeline for the gang. They charge into the gang as they see that they are out numbered and very slim chances of winning. Leo takes the right and Raph takes the left.

Leo drops kicks two guys at one time while Raph side swipes two off their feet and throws them both against the wall from the impact. Brit is starting to calm down as she realizes she has people who still cares bout her and decides that she will fight for them no matter what it costs. She is still very confused as to where everyone else is and how her brother died but decides in due time she will figure everything out.

"Raph and Leo I need you to hold her down while I give her a sedative. Mikey you take Ben and turn on the machines in the lab. Make sure you turn on everything including the heart monitor and oxygen machines along with anything you can think of. He doesn't need to see me giving her this," Donny replies as he goes into Doc mode.

"Come on Ben let's get to the lab so your sister can get better," Mikey replies as he helps Ben up and they start running to the lair.

After Ben is out of eye site Leo and Raph both take a side and hold down Brit as she is shaking and writhing really bad. Donny has the sedative already on hand in the form of a shot. He waits until it looks like she is held tight enough to where the shot can be safely administered and gives her the shot in her right thigh.

Donny, April, Justin, Leo, and Raph safely transport Brit to the lair as there is much work to be done and so little time to save her.


	22. Chapter 22 Medical Attention and Surgery

**Chapter 22 Medical Attention and Surgery?**

Splinter comes to help Donny with Brit as they reach the lair having heard everything from Mikey and Ben. Donny and Splinter close the door behind them as no one else needs to know what they are doing to Brit. She seems really out of it and Splinter feels horrible for not going with the others. He feels that if he had gone with them then no one would have gotten hurt.

Donny hooks up the heart monitor while Splinter hooks up the breathing machine until they can stabilize Brit. She seems to be breathing hard again and wheezing too. Donny and Splinter start to examine Brit's shoulder to see how deep the bullet is. All the blood around the wound is dried up so they carefully start to clean it thoroughly. After they finish cleaning the wound they notice that the bullet is in their pretty and deep and will have to do surgery. Donny takes the rest of the vitals while Splinter goes to inform the others of surgery for Brit.

"Everyone please come and sit down," Splinter yells as he walks into the living room and takes a seat. After he sees that everyone is seated he looks over at Ben and notices how he is closer to Mikey than anyone else. "We are done with our exam with Brit." He gives Ben and Raph a sad look before he continues. "Unfortunately the bullet went pretty deep into her shoulder and she will have to have surgery."

Everyone looks at Splinter in complete shock at the news. Before anyone can say anything Ben sprints from the room and into the dojo. Mikey runs after Ben as he is the only Ben will talk to. As Mikey enters he sees Ben crying in the corner of the room. He slowly approaches Ben and kneels in front of him. Ben is wheezing really bad and crying as tears are streaming down his face.

"Ben? Buddy are you ok? Why did you leave us?" Mikey replies grabbing Ben's hand and rubbing circles on his hand.

Ben looks up to Mikey with puffy red eyes and jumps into Mikey for support. He hugs Mikey as hard as he can muster. "I can't loose her Mikey, I just can't. If anything happens to her, I would follow," Ben sobs.

Mikey rubs Ben's back as he is sobbing. "Ben look no one wants anything to happen to her. We see her as family. A sister to me, Donny, Leo and now you. A daughter to Master Splinter. And a spouse to Raph. We will do everything in our power to make her come through it. She is tough and I believe she will win. She's a tough fighter, I'll give her that. After dealing with the kudo and still being depressed and then also getting you back."

"Ok but I don't think Raph likes me," Ben replies as his crying has subsided.

"Raph is different than the rest of us but he will come around. I will personally see to it. How bout we go back to the others and hear what else they have to say? Come on, pplleeaasssssee!" Mikey looks at Ben with his cutest puppy dog face he can muster.

Ben starts to laugh as he gets up and Mikey takes his hand for moral support as they walk back to the others who are waiting patiently for them to return. As Ben and Mikey take their seats, everyone is relieved that Mikey was able to get Ben to come back.

"Ben is everything ok?" Splinter replies warily as he looks at Mikey and Ben simultaneously.

"As good as it can, I guess," Ben replies as he looks at Mikey pleadingly.

"Guys, Ben will be fine. We had a good talk and I think he will be fine as long as everyone helps out," Mikey explains as he is making direct eye contact with Raph. Raph looks right back at Mikey and realizes that what Mikey said has more than what meets the eye.

"Alright so let's here the rest of the new Master Splinter, "Raph replies as he is making eye contact with Ben.

"So, we have all the medical supplies we need to do the surgery. We have no clue how long it will take but I will need one volunteer to help with the surgery. Ben you and Raph are not going to be able to volunteer because you are more vulnerable than the others. Raph do not argue on this one. So this leaves Leonardo and Michaelangelo who will be able to have the option to help out. Before you decide please be sure you will be able to do this. You will either be handing me and Donatello supplies or medical utensils or you will be helping to control the bleeding." Splinter replies as he is looking between Leo and Mikey.

Splinter waits for a couple of minutes to get Mikey's and Leo's responses. "Ben and Raph you two can go see her before the surgery for only a couple of minutes," Splinter asserts.

Leo decides that he will be the best candidate but decides to see what Mikey thinks. "Mikey can you come to the other room for a moment," Leo requests. As on cue Mikey gives Ben a reassuring hug and goes to the other room with Leo.

"What do you think Mikey? We have to decide who will be the best one in all scenarios. You seem to be able to handle Ben more efficiently than the others. He is only opening up to you for now. I do not know what could happen while in surgery but I believe that I should go in and help out with the surgery," Leo asks worriedly.

"Leo, I think your right. Ben seems to be doing better when I am around than when I am not. No he is not opening up to anyone and he just needs everyone to try to talk to him, not just me. He is a part of this family now whether anyone has a problem with it or not," Mikey replies determinedly.

"Mikey, talk to Raph. He may be the key for Ben to feel more at home here. I believe Justin is going to help out a little with the surgery but I believe he is just going to be doing vitals. Let's go let everyone know," Leo replies as he gives his brother a half hug.

As Mikey and Leo walk back into the living room they hear Ben and Master Splinter talking as Ben is telling him about his life when his sister was around before anything happened to their family.

Ben looks up hopeful at Mikey as he does not wish Mikey to go into the surgery room as he refers to it as. You can tell that Ben is holding his tears back as he sees Mikey as a friend now. He does not understand how he does with all his trust issues but he does.

Mikey looks at Ben and replies, "Don't worry Ben we are going to occupy ourselves while our sister is in surgery." Ben runs up to Mikey and gives him a hug to show all his gratitude.

"So, we decided that I will be going in to help with the surgery," Leo declares as he looks around the room at all the faces.

With that Ben and Raph go into the room where they are eying each other warily and Ben steps back because…..


	23. Chapter 23 Conflicts

**Chapter 23 Conflicts**

With that Ben and Raph go into the room where they are eyeing each other warily and Ben steps back because of the state Raph is in.

Raph's eyes have darken since the beginning of the conversation and he is sitting like a statue. His hands are in fists where his knuckles are to the point of turning white. All of his muscles are showing more exquisitely meaning that his muscles are flexed to their limit. His toes are curled up as if he is going to pounce. He is just shooting daggers into Ben from the aggression in his eyes that hold the true meaning of someone whom Ben has just met.

Ben stepped back because he is scarred of Raph. He sees the posture of Raph as a threat and knows that he cannot protect himself from him. He worries that he may cause more trouble here than good. He wants a relationship with both his sister and her boyfriend but does not see how this can end well for him. Ben tries to keep eye contact as that is what he does when he does not trust someone. It can come in handy if he proceeds cautiously. Ben is starting to shake and hopes that no one will notice as this is a sign of his weakness when being challenged in some form.

Splinter sees the tension in the room between Ben and Raph. He sees how scared the young one looks and thinks that he might be intimidated with everyone he has met and everything that has occurred in such a short time span. "Michelangelo please accompany me in the kitchen? Leonardo and Donatello go set up for the surgery. Ben and Raph you can go see Brittany for a couple minutes before the surgery begins."

"Yes Master Splinter," all four turtles respond. "Yes sir," Ben responds.

Splinter and Michelangelo go into the kitchen. "Michelangelo I know you are shall I say the sunshine of our little group here. You seem to lighten the mood when you are around. People may neglect to say this to you but I am counting on you to dissipate the tension between Raphael and Benjamin. I need you to get them to start to communicate. Raphael is blaming himself and it is not his fault. From Benjamin's eyes I see he may be scarred and intimidated by Raphael. We need to get Benjamin to trust us. I see that he trusts you and looks up upon you. You need to get them to do something together. I am counting on you Michelangelo."

Mikey takes in this new enlightenment from Splinter as he is not expecting what Master Splinter counts on him for. He saw the tension in the room but did not think it was as Master Splinter had described. "Master Splinter I will do what I can. Although, I am not sure how to get them to communicate willingly?"

"Do not worry Michelangelo I plan on having a little talk with Raphael before the surgery as well. If you will excuse me I need to do a surgery. Oh and make sure you make dinner for everyone."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the surgery room Benjamin and Raphael have gone to Brittany's side to wish her good luck in the surgery to come. Benjamin is standing on the right and Raphael the left. There is a lot of tension in the room. Donatello, Leonardo, and Justin see the tension between the two but are unsure how to get them to open up and trust each other.<p>

Benjamin and Raphael are both holding one hand of Brittany. As this happens they unaware of her dreamlike state that happens in the dream world.

* * *

><p>Brittany has been being beaten more abusively since the last appearance of the turtles and is unsure where she is and hopes that her brother and everyone else is fine. She worries a lot and could not take it if something happened to anyone whom she loves. That is why she would sacrifice her life for those whom she loves.<p>

Adam and the Akudo are punching and kicking her. Adam has some spikes that he threw on the ground and plans on hurting Brittany further. Adam and another gang member both grab one arm and throw her to the ground as hard as they can. Upon hitting the ground Brittany is holding in the tears that have welled up into her eyes. She knows that she needs to be tough to live through this. Adam steps on Brittany's shoulder with all his strength in hopes of breaking some bones and exerting some excruciating pain to Brittany that will make her cry.

Brittany sees her brother hiding behind a pole and Raph is in front of him closer to her. Ben stays back because there is nothing that he could do to help. He would only get hurt more. Brittany sees that Ben has been crying as his eyes are red and puffy. Raph is proceeding forward without anyone realizing it.

* * *

><p>Ben and Raph have both been avoiding eye contact. Although not planning on it both have been rubbing Brittany's hands soothingly in hopes of a successful surgery.<p>

"Raphael please follow me I would like to speak to you before surgery," Master Splinter replies.

Raphael looks at his Master Splinter and nods. Before leaving Brittany he gives her a kiss on the head but while giving her a kiss he closes his eyes as tight as he can which gives the outlook of him being in pain because of loving her.

Raphael follows Master Splinter to the dojo. He keeps eye contact with Master Splinter as a sign of respect.

"Raphael why all the tension directed towards Benjamin? He is so shy and I believe he is scarred and intimidated by you. I see the tension between the two of you more than the rest," Master Splinter asks.

"I am afraid for Brittany's safety from the surgery. I also fear that he will not accept us being together. I am so different from what he is used to. Master Splinter I could not even fathom not being with her. She means the world to me and I llo … I love her. I feel so overwhelmed and angry for letting this happen to my beloved," Raphael admits.

"My son, I know you love her but you must be able to be friends with Benjamin. It is the only way. He only has his sister left and I fear he has lots of healing to go though as much as Brittany and they will both need all of us. While the surgery is taking place I want you to be friendly towards him and start to try to be friends. I realize this will be a challenge to channel your anger that has swelled up on the surface but you cannot always rely on Brittany to take it away. If you need to go to the dojo and work out. Under no circumstances are you to act rude or mean towards Benjamin he has been through so much Raphael. We do not the extent to which he has suffered and we need to find out. I realize the Akudo are still out there but please do not let him go anywhere," Master Splinter replies warily.

"I will try but cannot guarantee anything. I have lots of anger that I won't deny but I'll try that's all I can promise for now," Raphael replies.

"Thank you Raphael," Master Splinter asserts.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Benjamin is concerned for the welfare of his sister. He has tears falling down his cheeks and is stroking her hand gingerly. He kisses her hand a couple times and just wishes nothing had happened to her. She is the only family he has left.<p>

He does not know what he would do if she does not make it through the surgery. He realizes during any surgery there is always some kind of risk. He just got his sister back and is unsure of how this is going to work out especially now that he sees that she has a so called boyfriend that he does not even know what to think of that. He starts sobbing uncontrollably.

Justin walks over to Ben and turns him so that he can see the young person whom he has taken care of for so long. He cares for Ben as if Ben is Justin's child. He gives Ben a hug and rubs Ben's back soothingly. He keeps rubbing it until Ben starts to calm down.

"Ben your sister is strong and she will be fine. We have to do some surgery and we have the best team here that we could ask for. Please be strong for her! No more crying and do not sulk why she is in surgery for I shall find out one way or another. You may not realize it but you are strong and you have potential. There is a reason that you got found by your sister and fate has its course for you. We will find out who you are meant to be and you will no longer be living in fear as you once were. I hope you will not be afraid of these unique guys that have chosen to help you and your sister. I will be here for you but the surgery needs to start so go on and find yourself something to eat. You ahven't eaten a descent meal in a very very long time. It is time for you to go take care of yourself," Justin asserts.

"Ok but if anything happens.." Ben replies shyly.

"I will personally come out to inform all of you," Justin replies sternly.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all my fans. Please let me know what you think. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. <strong>

**If i get 10 reviews I will give you a special bonus and post the next chapter by Wednesday! PLEASE REVIEW. **


	24. Chapter 24 During Surgery

**Chapter 24 During Surgery**

***ATTENTION READERS: As I am not in the medical field I will not be going into detail of the surgery. During the surgery I will go from Dream World to the turtles not in surgery room and Ben***

**Sorry fans for the delay :( ...my brother is in the intensive care unit at the hospital. He still is but he is stable now. Hoping for the best.**

* * *

><p>Michelangelo is having trouble deciding what to make everyone for dinner as he does not know what Ben likes to eat. So he goes into the living room and sits next to Ben who is watching tv with Raph.<p>

"Hey guys what would you like for dinner?" Mikey replies.

"It don't matter Mikey. Just make whatever Ben likes," Raph replies without any emotion.

"Ok, so Ben which ya hungry for?"

"I dunno," Ben replies shyly.

Mikey grabs Ben's arm and helps him up. "Come on Ben. Let's see what we got that you like," Mikey offers. Ben accepts Mikey's hospitality and follows Mikey to the kitchen.

Mikey shows Ben all the cabinets, frozen food, and refrigerated food. Ben is dumbstruck by all the food that they have in the lair.

"Wow Mikey I didn't realize all the food you got to choose from!" Ben replies as his stomach growls hungrily at him. "Hey Mikey?"

"Yes Ben."

"How about French fries and hamburgers?"

"That sounds great Ben! I will get right on it. Why don't you go watch tv or you can play games. I'm sure Raph would enjoy the challenge of a game against a real opponent," Mikey replies raising his voice so his brother will hear him.

"I bet not! " Raph replies loudly while hooking up the playstation 3 game system. Raph decides he wants more than anything for Ben to accept him and to do that they have to be friends.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile while Donny is doing surgery on Brit in the dream world is a whole new perspective. Brit notices that the lights are starting to flicker instead of it being pitch dark and not being able to make hardly anything out.<p>

The Akudo notice it too and Adam starts to get worried. "What are you all waiting for? Go see who is turning on the lights!" Adam yells.

Ben is sitting in the living room trying to pick out a game to play. They got so many to choose from he doesn't know where to start. Action, adventure, romance, sci-fi, and many more. Finally he decides on Star Wars.

"Here," Ben says as he hands the game to Raph. Raph inserts the game and hands Ben a controller while taking one for himself.

"Do you wanna play adventure or fight mode?" Raph asks.

"Adventure," Ben replies.

"Ok here we go," Raph replies as he selects adventure.

Ben and Raph are playing the game while neither one really wants to talk about anything but Raph realizes that the only way for Ben to accept him is to get to know Ben. Raph has to do this for the love of his life. He cares too deeply for Brit and doesn't know if he could bear not to be with her. She is such a loving and devoted, yet shy and amusing.

"So Ben what type of games do you like to play?" Raph randomly asks.

"I dunno, I guess anything that has to do with fighting or beating someone up," Ben replies shyly. Ben wonders what has gotten into Raph as before he was glaring at him and now he acts like he wants to be Ben's friend possibly.

"That's kool. I like those too but I prefer games that have a story plot that you have to figure stuff out. I prefer ninja games!" Raph replies enthusiastic as he laughs at the end trying to make a joke to get Ben to laugh. Unfortunately, Ben did not laugh but he smiled at Raph's tactics.

* * *

><p>Mikey has been listening to Ben and Raph while he was making dinner for them. Mikey realizes it is a start to Ben to accept Raph and Brit to be together but it may take a while for acceptance especially since Ben has not seen his sister in a couple years.<p>

Mikey finishes making dinner and walks into the living room to find Ben and Raph teaming up on the screen to beat some bad guy on Star Wars and smiles as he just watches them for a minute. Raph notices his brother is staring at him and Ben and smiles in Mikey's direction.

"Hey guys dinners done, if you want all three of us can eat at the table and then you two can continue afterwards?" Mikey replies happily.

"Sure," Raph replies as he looks at Ben who just nods.

* * *

><p>In Brit's dream world she is seeing the lights stay on dim instead of flickering and is seeing Donny in the distance. She tries to smile but it turns to a grimace rather than a smile because of all the pain she is in. She does not know how much more she can take. She seems so confused anymore. It just doesn't seem fair. Where are Ben and Raph? Why does she only see Leo, Donny, and Master Splinter but no one else? Many questions that she has yet to discover the answers to.<p>

Adam is still standing on Brit but his Akudo clan has been decreased by two guys. He seems aware that some of his men are disappearing. He is worried that many have been taken care of by those creatures, those turtles. Adam is death glaring Brit determined not to let her go to anyone but himself. If he can't have her then no one can.

* * *

><p>Master Splinter walks out to the dining room to find it empty as the surgery has just got done. They did what they could and now it is just a waiting period to see when Brit will wake up. Seeing that no one is in sight he goes towards the kitchen where the site that he sees astonishes him. He did not think that Raphael would get along with Ben so early. Perhaps Raphael cares more about Brit and her brother than he originally thought. Maybe, just maybe everything will work out for them.<p>

Master Splinter strolls into the kitchen and sits next to Michelangelo as both sides of Ben are taken by the two turtles.

Everyone looks at Master Splinter as he sits down and waits for him to speak. "The surgery went well. We do not know when she will wake but hopefully not too long. Her vitals are good. Do not try to wake her up, that could increase the amount of time for her recovery. You all may go in one at a time to see her as Leonardo, Donatello, and Justin are still keeping track of her vitals to make sure she is stable."

At this point Ben puts his food down and tries to hold in his tears but that is not going well. "I'll be back. I gotta go to … bathroom," Ben stutters. As he enters the bathroom he locks the door and slides down to the floor against the door. He believes everything that his sister is going through is his fault. If it wasn't for him she would not be hurt or in this predicament for that matter. He tried so hard to protect her and for what? She is hurt and in a coma because of him. What type of brother is he? Ben's mind is not in such a good state and he is unstable, capable of making decisions without thinking. Ben starts crying hysterically as tears are pouring out of his eye lids and down his cheeks. He makes no attempt to hold them in any longer and just lets it all out. He is furious with himself. He balls up his fist and punches himself on his leg. His breathing is erratic from all of the crying and he has been in the bathroom for about a half hour.

Mikey walks to the bathroom and listens. He hears Ben crying his little eyes out. Mikey shakes his head no as he realizes that Ben is blaming himself just like Raph. They are more a like than they may think.

"I can't believe my sissy is hurt and it is all my fault," Ben replies angrily. "It shouldn't of been her. Why? Why? Why? Everything bad always happens to ..m…m…me," Ben replies as he starts to cry harder.

Finally, Mikey can't take this anymore. He tries to open the door but it is locked. "Ben? Come on dude and open up," Mikey replies worriedly. Ben doesn't answer after a couple of minutes. "Come on Ben. Bro, it is not your fault. Either way your sister would of came to get you once she found you were alive. So come on Ben and open up, please dudey boyi!"

Ben gets up and grabs some toilet paper. He blows his nose and sniffles. He unlocks the door and looks down at his feet. Mikey looks at Ben with pity. Ben is being so hard on himself. Mikey gently lifts Ben's chin up to look at him and gives Ben a huge hug. Mikey holds Ben in the hug for a few minutes.

"Ben it's not your fault dude. I know it may seem like it but we all make our own choices. And plus, your sister would kill you for blaming yourself. Come on let's go see her," Mikey replies holding Ben's hand as they make it towards the lab.

"I don't see it Mikey, I just don't. It is my fault. If it wasn't for me," Ben replies.

Mikey interrupts Ben, "Yeah if it wasn't for you then Brit would never of found her last living brother. Look Ben you need to understand she loves and cares for you more than anything. "

"Even Raphael," Ben replies under his breath. Mikey heard it but decided to let it be and he will have a talk later with Master Splinter.

"Ok," Ben replies.

* * *

><p><strong>AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW. LIKE, DISLIKE, SHOULD I CONTINUE? PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. EASTER CAME AND WENT NO PRESENTS FOR ME BUT WHAT A GREAT BELATED PRESENTS IN REVIEWS.<strong>


	25. Chapter 25 Ben's Experiences

**Chapter 25 Ben's Experiences**

**Hello fans. Sorry bout not being on lately my brother is still in the hospital and my finals are now over with. Yay! Anyways as always please review. :)**

* * *

><p>Ben is currently sleeping for the night while his sister is in a coma. Ben is not sleeping so well as he dreams of what has happened to him. He is mumbling in his sleep and is thrashing around. He has tear streaked cheeks from crying in his sleep. He has gone through some very tough experiences and dreams about them constantly. He hardly ever has a good night's sleep. He wakes up with a jolt and hears himself screaming as he wakes up. He sits straight up from the harsh dreams that haunt him.<p>

Mikey and Donny hear Ben scream and thrash in his sleep. They both run across the hall from their room and open up the door to see Ben sitting up in his bed with tears running down his cheeks and sweat on his head and psalms.

"Hey dude are you okay?" Mikey asks softly eyeing Ben warily.

Ben jumps up and looks over at Donny and Mikey as he still has tears running down his cheeks. He sniffles a couple times. The memories are hard to keep out of his head. He keeps dreaming of all the bad times repeatedly.

Ben looks at Mikey and Donny and he nods from side to side. He still has tears rolling down his cheeks and is still sniffling. "I … I have no luck ever," Ben replies sadly.

"Ben, what do you mean by that?" Donny replies as he walks towards Ben and kneels down in front of him.

"I always have bad luck. It all started when I introduced Adam who was my gym teacher to my sissy, Brit. She has always been my favorite but it just got bad after that. She got treated great in the beginning until they got married. Then things went downhill. He abused her and it's my fault. If I hadn't introduced them then none of this would've happened. Then that day that she left him for the last time it was just…just horri….horri….horrible. She called me up and told me what to do and I just listened to her. It's my fault cuz I told her to go the opposite direction than what she wanted to go that my family is..is..is…is d..dea…dead. Why me? They made it look like I was dead to her but I wasn't I was alive and couldn't move cuz they gave me a shot of some sort. I dunno what it was but I couldn't move after it. Then I was in a mental place for some time where I was abused and gained my speech. I really didn't talk that much before all this happened. That place did something to help me talk more. I got abused in there and then Adam got me after that where I was abused by him and his buddies too."

Donny and Mikey give Ben a hug and pat him on the back. "Hey champ listen up because I am only going to say this once. You did a great job in letting it all out. That took real courage and trust in us for you to be able to say that out loud to your friends. Not many people can say their problems out loud and express themselves. You also are very strong to be able to be alive. A little thin but we can fix that," Mikey replies as he pats Ben's head.

Ben smiles at Mikey and locks eyes with him for a moment before he grabs Mikey's hand. Donny looks at Ben and realizes some medicing and therapy is what is needed for him to get rid of his dreams but he has a long road ahead of him. Donny decides to have a talk with Master Splinter in the morning.

Ben remembers all his experiences in great detail. Some he does not wish to but has learned to hide everything until he is asleep. Ben believes he is bad luck and cannot believe anyone that he is not. This causes a dilemma for him not to heal over the years and has a very tough road to heal.

"I think imma go see my sissy for a little bit," Ben replies as he gets up and walks to the lab to see Brit.

Ben stands into the entrance to the lab as he sees Raph holding Brit's hand and seems to be asleep. He just doesn't get it. How can Raph love his sister and care about her enough to fall asleep in a chair holding her hand? He slowly and quietly makes his way to his sister. He does not want to wake up Raph or be on the end of the rampage that comes with Raph. How can his sister handle him and his attitude?

Ben walks over to the other side of Brit and takes her other hand as he kneels down on the floor to be with his sister. Why did this happen to her? Why didn't she just leave him? Ben knows that Brit would never leave him; they were the closest in regards to his other sisters. Ben had only seen his sister for a couple seconds when she was awake. So many good memories were made with his sister. He tries to remember the good times but to forget the bad is not so easy. Ben unconsciously begins to rub circles on Brit's hand as he is remembering all the good times. He slowly starts to have tears swell up in his eyes as he realizes how much he misses his sister. She was the only one who understood him for as long as he can remember. He had lots of people making fun of him but Brit always seemed to be there for him. Brit never required Ben to do anything for her and yet here he is to return all the favors that Brit has done. Ben starts to get tired and yawns a couple times. He eventually falls asleep while sitting in the chair.

* * *

><p><strong>Fans please review. Reviews make my life count more. Please review and help me make your story better. Lets see what we get huh? Reviews, reveiws, reviews. <strong>


	26. Chapter 26 Raphs Outtake on Coma

**Chapter 26 Raph's Outtake on Coma**

Currently Raph is roaming the sewers thinking about the past 24 hours since he found out his beloved girlfriend, Brit, is in a coma. Many things have happened since then. He has to bond with Brit's brother, Ben, and get to know him enough for him to consider Ben as his brother too. Ben is such a good boy who has done nothing to deserve the past he has dealt with. Raph decides that in order to have a baby brother who cannot protect himself he is going to protect Ben and prevent any bad things to happen to Ben.

"Man what am I going to do?" Raph replies as he walks around the sewers towards the park.

Raph keeps walking and his thoughts roam to when he first met his helpless girlfriend who was so afraid to open up to him or any of his siblings for that matter. Yet Brit opened up to him. She felt safe and protected by him and brought out more of the good from inside of Raph. Raph has always been so angry and couldn't do anything to stop it. Master Splinter always told him that he is different than his brothers and yet he couldn't stop being angry at everybody for something little or big for that matter.

"Brit I miss you and I love you. I'm thinking bout you every day. I will try to get to know your baby brother and can't wait til you wait up from your coma," Raph replies as he reaches the entrance to the park. He decides to go up top side. He looks carefully before he jumps up and runs up to a building where he can safely sit for a while as it is dark outside.

Raph believes that the coma is all his fault. He should of stayed at Brit's side and not fight other guys. Mikey would have been alright even if that guy would of sliced his arm. Right? It's not Ben's fault he knows how Ben is blaming himself too. What the hell can I do to get Brit to wake up. She means everything to me. She is my light, my world, my life, my everything!

Just then he looks down and sees three guys dragging a young boy by his hair. "Now listen here youngster. Here is what you are going to do. You will take these drugs and sell them. No profit for you. If you don't I will kill you, you here me boy? Huh? I can't hear you now speak up!" the bulky boy yells at this young boy who is too frightened to do anything.

Seeing this seen angers Raph as no boy shall be mistreated while he is around. No boy shall be abused like Ben has been. Raph will make sure of that. Suddenly Raph jumps down onto the ground just inside the shadows of the lights. He takes his sighs and throws them to bust the lights out.

"What's that?" one of the other two guys says.

"it's your worst nightmare young man. No more messing with this youngster right here," Raph replies harshly.

"Who do ya think you are? You are no match for the three of us against one of you?" the last guy replies.

"Oh yeah! I may be one but I have the strength of ten of you! No more forcing youngsters like this innocent child to do your dirty work. You want it you got it. Me!" Raph replies as he steps forward right in the guys face.

Just then one of the guys lets go of the youngster and lunges at Raph. Raph gets hit on the back of his head by the guys fist. Raph's head gets knocked down but he recovers quickly as he turns around and knees the guy in his gut. The guy grunts and falls down to his knees as the other two lung at Raph at the same time. Raph sees them coming and avoids the first one as he punches the second one in the rib cage. The second one falls down on his knees as he is panting. Raph turns around and kicks the last one behind his knees to make him buckle and fall down. Raph grabs two guys at once and smashes them against the wall and holds them there for a couple seconds.

"Now let me make this clear! You guys are to never order youngsters around again and if I see you do it, you will regret it! Now do you comprehend that?"

Both boys nod their heads. "Now go and take your friend with you!"

Raph looks over as all three guys hurry away frightened. He approaches the youngster who is shaking with fear. "Hey kid, are you ok?"

"Um…um…sure?," the youngster makes it sound more like a question.

"Hey kid, do you have a family where you can go to? I can take you there," Raph replies evenly.

"Um..by family do you mean biological or foster care?"

"Hmm, so you are not with your own family kid?"

"No, my parents didn't want me. They gave me up a year ago but I gots foster parents."

"Lead the way kid," Raph replies as the kid starts to walk home.

"How do they treat ya?"

"Good for old people."

"Hmm, well listen up. You need to cherish whats in front of ya. I would know. My woman is in a coma right now. You need to open up and let them in. Everything happens for a reason. So just talk to them. I'm sure they are good people who just want to help you," Raph replies.

The kid starts to walk up a drive way. "Ok I'll try."

Raph walks towards the nearest sewer and heads towards home. Raph was so angry in that fight and yet he didn't just beat the hell out of those guys. Trying to get that poor kid to sell stuff for them was just plain wrong. Maybe Brit has helped him out. Hmm what if he got to know Ben and they both talk to Brit to get her to wake up. Just as he walks the corner, he sees Leo.

"Hey bro. Where you been?"

"I went for a walk to think things through and ended up saving a kid who was being abused by older guys," Raph replies seriously.

"So Raph how was your thinking and your fight," Leo replies as he smirks.

"Well the fight was different than how I usually am. I did a good amount of thinking and I came up with a plan to help my beloved out. I am going to try to bond with Ben and then maybe both of us can talk to my beloved and get her to wake up," Raph replies.

"So how is your fight different?"

"I was more reserved and for some reason I believe that it's cause of Brit," Raph replies as they walk into the lair.

"Well that's a good thing Raph. I'm proud of you. I really am," Leo replies as he sits down on the couch.

Raph walks into the lab and sits down on the chair next to Brit. "Hey babe, I hope you're in there. I just wanted you to know that I'm here and I'm not leaving ya. Your little brother is ok. He keeps blaming himself but I'm gonna try to fix that babe. You mean the world to me and I love you. I do and I will tell you that when you wake up," Raph replies as he rubs Brit's hand soothingly.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS REVIEW REVIEWS. PLEASE. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. PLEASE REVIEW MORE PRETTY PLEASE. SORRY ITS BEEN A WHILE MY BROTHER IS DOING BETTER NOW BUT STILL GOT LOTS GOING ON IN LIFE. I HAVE A GIRL GOING ON MEDICAL LEAVE FROM WORK IN BOUT TWO WEEKS FOR BOUT 5 WEEKS SO IMMA BE SLAMMED.<strong>


	27. Chapter 27 Bonding Time

**Chapter 27 Bonding Time**

Raph wakes up to see Ben sitting up on the other side of Brit. He goes and grabs a blanket and wraps it around the young kid. Raph decides to go eat a bowl of cereal and try to think of what to do to bond with Ben today.

Raph gets a bowl of cocoa puffs and milk. Then he sits down at the kitchen table and eats as he ponders. Raph decides on some games to play but can only go so far by himself unless he gets Mikey involved. As he finishes his cereal he puts it in the sink and goes upstairs to see what his little brother is doing.

Raph knocks on Mikey's door. "Hey Mikey? Are you up? Hello. Mikey?"

"Go away," Mikey mumbles. Raph smirks and walks in. Mikey is covered up with a sheet and trying to go back to sleep.

"Hey Mikey! What you doing today, bro?"

"I dunno Raph. Now will you go away and let me sleep?"

"Let me think bout that Mikey. Hmm, no," Raph replies as he laughs.

"Come on. I'm tired."

"Okay, okay. Will you play some games with me and Ben today. I wanna try to get to know him and I have a plan to get my beloved to wake up," Raph replies eagerly.

"Ya. Now let me sleep for a little bit."

"I'll be back in a couple hours for you," Raph replies as he closes the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Raph goes and grabs some cards and some games and places them in the living room. Then he goes to see that Ben is still fast asleep but it is still a little early for anyone to be up.<p>

Raph decides to go to the dojo and work out for a couple hours. He does all his warm ups by the time Leo walks in and nods at his brother. Leo and Raph work out for a couple hours together. They both are working out really hard by the time Mikey walks in.

"Hey guys. Raph are you ready to start our bonding time with Ben?" Mikey replies eagerly.

"Yeah, Leo you wanna join us?"

"Sure why not," Leo replies as he dries himself up from sweating.

All three boys walk into the kitchen with all games in their hands to find Ben just finishing with breakfast. He looks at all three turtles as they enter. He doesn't understand why they would want to play games with him. He is just plain. He means nothing to these guys. Why?

"Hey Ben! Would you like to play some games with us today?" Raph asks.

"Um, sure?" Ben replies.

"Which one?" Leo replies.

"How bout go fish?"

"That's a great choice, Ben," Mikey replies as he sits next to Ben.

The games go great as Ben, Leo, and Raph play for a couple hours. All the while Ben starts to think that things might not be that bad here especially when Raph tells him bout the fight from last night. Ben doesn't think Raph is too bad but still watches him. They learned lots of things bout each other from the games such as foods, games, colors, sports, television shows and movies. They know about likes and dislikes. Towards the end Raph decides to tell Ben bout his plan and Ben loves it and they decide to try it out tomorrow after they get some much needed rest.

* * *

><p><strong>I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT JUST WANTED TO GET A LITTLE BONDING TIME IN WITH SOME OF THE GUYS. I DIDN'T GO INTO TOO MUCH DETAIL THO. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS ONE! I LOVE REVIEWS!<strong>


	28. Chapter 28 Dream Tortures

**Chapter 28 Dream Tortures**

**So here is the next chapter all fans. I would like to thank Raph's sister1 for the awesome reviews.**

**Ok, so this chapter is in Brit's Dream world and during the same time in the next chapter is what happens with the turtles and Ben. Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Brit has been in a coma for a while now but is unsure as to how much more torture she can handle. She has been tied, beaten, and everything in between. She had seen glimpses of her friends, brother, and lover. Everything she has sacrificed for them and yet they still come only to be stopped.<p>

Hope is such a strong word for her. No one cares about her and yet she still sees them but why? Why did she sacrifice so much only to be betrayed beyond belief? Brit has so many tears just streaming down her face as she goes into denial and begins has given up on all hope.

Brit has been tied up for some time: days, months, years. She could not even fathom how much time has passed as she goes in and out of consciousness for some time now from all the torture she has undergo.

"Bitch what you think you doin?" Adam replies as he slaps her across the face.

"Huh?" Adam replies as he knees Brit in the stomach.

Brit has more tears rolling down her face as she has fallen onto the ground and hits it hard. She lost her breath for a moment as she got kneed in the gut.

Adam grabs Brit by the hair and yanks her up. She struggles to stand up but groggily makes it to a standing position. He slaps her across the face a couple of times until it turns red. He throws her down on the ground hard and she hits her head against the cement. She sees stars as she blinks her eyes a couple of times and looks around. She sees some warriors spreading nails on the ground. Brit does not know what is planned of her with the use of nails on the ground but she can only hope that help can come in time. But will it?

Adam walks with a baseball and bat in hand towards Brit now. He smiles evilly at her as she watches with horror the torment she has to wait to deal with. How can one person cause so much torment to her?

"Hey babe! Look what I got for ya? I have a game of baseball. I'm gonna hit the ball and you catch. Ok?"

"But, but, but I don't got a glove," Brit stammers.

"Hmm. You won't need one silly girl," Adam replies.

"Please Adam don't hurt me. Please I can't deal with this anymore," Brit replies as she eyes the bat, the ball, and the nails all making sense now. As Adam hits the ball at Brit he hopes to knock her down into the nails to cause further injury as to what she already has gotten.

"Now what makes you think I would want to not hurt you Brit? Remember you are mine and will be forever and ever! No one is going to come save you! Ha, as if who want to save your pathetic worthless a**?"

Brit looks at him as he says that and realizes just how much he is telling the truth but decides to try to stall time someway.

"You may be right but then again, how can you call yourself a man when you tie a girl up and beat her up with the help of your menyons? Huh? Some guy you turned out to be!"

"Nah babe. It's just that I take chances and my chances are limited. You see I will take any benefit I can get as long as it means that I win in the end no matter what. Hmm. I thought you would remember that from when I killed your family, well most of them anyways. Hahaha."

"You are not a guy or a gentleman for that matter. You're a monster with no sense of life for others. How could you become this person? This is not the same person you were when we met!"

"No! No I am not. I am better and by better I mean I am more powerful than anything! Especially your pathetic little brother, that was a synch to control and abuse him. Oh, and don't forget those freak friends of yours. But how can they be called your friends and brother when they are not her for you? Huh? Such a shame."

"No! You killed everyone who I loved except for Ben! I will not allow you to harm him again! Never, do you hear me? Everyone who meant the world to me is gone and I have only one choice to make a deal, a deal which is not the way I would like to go!"

"I don't think you're in the position to make a deal with me for it is you who is tied down not maw! So let's get this right, you will deal with what I give to you. We will have so much fun in so many ways!"

Adam throws the ball up at himself and swings full force straight to Brit who is now aligned by the nails. The ball hits her full force in the head but just before she hits the ground she is caught by someone. But who is the mysterious rescuer and will she wake up from the coma?

* * *

><p><strong>As always please review! I love reviews! Reveiw Review Review!<strong>


	29. Chapter 29 Planning and Action

**Chapter 29 Planning and Action!**

Raph had come up with a plan to get Brit, his beloved angel, to come out of her coma. The thing is to get everyone else to agree and help with the cause. The plan is to get all of Brit's belongings that mean something to her into the lab. This should help her come with a sense of home. The next step would be for all of her family and friends to talk to her and hold her hand and such to get her to wake up.

Raph walks over to where Master Splinter is meditating and waits.

"Raphael how can I help you?"

"I have a plan on how to get Brit to wake up and would like to talk to everyone and hopefully everyone will help me wake her up," Raphael replies softly.

"Indeed we will. She is like the daughter I never had. No offense you are my son and I do love you but there is just something different with having a daughter," Master Splinter replies as he chuckles to himself.

"Thank you Master Splinter," Raphael replies earnestly.

"Raphael please have everyone gather in the living room and we shall discuss your idea thoroughly."

"Yes sir," Raphael replies determinedly.

Raph goes and tells the others quickly as he goes to Brit's room and grabs the shirt that she has a habit of sleeping with. Although, he has no clue what the meaning of this shirt is but can only hope that Ben can be more help to him.

Raph walks into the lab and sits down by Brit.

"Babe I hope you will wake up today. I have a plan and am hoping that it works. Many people still have hope for you. Let's see if I am right. This shirt I notice you always seem to sleep with it. I believe it holds some kind of sensitive value to you so let's see what this does," Raph replies as he puts the shirt on Brit's hand.

Raph studies Brit's features from before to after the shirt was given to Brit. She seemed so tense and dead when the shirt was gone but with it her hand seems to loosen up a bit. Interesting maybe this will work after all.

Raph walks into the living room and sees that everyone except for Ben is here. "Where's Ben?"

"He's in the bathroom and won't come out," Mikey informs.

"Ok? I'll be right back," Raph replies.

As Raph walks to the bathroom he hears Ben crying. "Hey Ben come on out. I need your help to help Brit. If my plan works she will wake up," Raph replies sincerely.

"How?"

"Well just come on and I'll explain everything in the living room."

"I don't think so," Ben replies shyly.

"Ben come on. Please little brother," Raph replies.

"I…I don't know. Is that how you really see me?"

"Of course dude. You are my little brother and I hope for you to accept me and your sis together one day."

Ben opens the door and Raph picks up the little guy and hugs him. Then Raph carries Ben into the living room.

When they walk in everyone looks to see a miracle. Raph actually carrying Ben, who seems to actually have a genuine smile plastered on his face. Raph also has a hint of a small smile creeping up on his alter ego face. Everyone gives Raph a small smile to show him how well they appreciate what he did and how much this means to them as a family.

Raph sits in the recliner and positions Ben on his lap. Raph makes it so that he can see Ben's face.

"Ok everyone. I'll just go ahead and say my plan and everyone can say their opinion starting with Ben," Raph replies directly. "So I've been thinking and came to a decision today. Yes, Brit may be in a coma but there are also things we can do to help her come home, to get out of it. So here is my plan. Let's take items that belong to her that have sentimental value to her. I tested this theory and when I did her hand loosened up a little not by much but enough for me to notice. So here is what I think. Let's bring as many items that mean something to her and place them around her. Then I think that we should meditate and touch her to show her that we are with her and maybe she'll wake up. So Ben what do ya think?"

"Well it's worth a try but what is meditating," Ben replies softly.

"Benjamin meditating is being inside your mind where you can think and pray. This helps your mind to be at peace. It is only that you are awake and there are not any nightmares during this," Master Splinter responds quickly.

"Ok but how do you do it," Ben replies shyly.

"A wonderful question that is. The idea is to think about what you want but do not say the words out loud that is. As this happens you should start to see at the very least colorfull images. If you do then you know you are on the correct path but you should know this it takes all of your concentration to be able to meditate," Master Splinter replies sternly.

"Ok."

"Any other questions Ben?" Raph replies as he looks into the young boy's eyes. Ben nods his head back and forth.

"Ok so now that that is taken care of. Anyone else care to share their opinions," Raph replies.

"Raphael I think you came up with a amazing idea. I can only hope that this works. Also, I expect everyone's cooperation," Master Splinter replies seriously.

"Hey bro, I think this is going to work and I hope it does dude," Mikey replies.

"Well it's worth a try," Leo replies.

"I'll try anything once," Donny replies. "It seems like a logical idea but scientifically the likeliness of this actually succeeding is not so good shall we say."

"Ok so the next step is to gather the items," Raph replies. "Ben this may be a major step where you will be able to help us bubba. You think you can help us?"

"Sure! I can help with that!" Ben replies eagerly.

"Ok. Everyone you look around the house and bring anything here you think might mean something," Raph replies. "Come on Ben."

Raph leads Ben to Brit's room. "This is your sisters room. So let's look around and see what we come up with."

Ben and Raph start to look around. Ben finds a couple items he bought her and also a couple things from their family for Brit. Raph found a couple things he saw Brit that seemed like she clung to them like a life line. Unfortunately, all Raph has that resembles them is memories no tangible items.

"What you think of these Ben?"

"Let's see what ya got," Ben replies as he examines the items. "These are from me and those are from Mom and Dad." Ben gets a dead look in his eyes as he says that. He starts to cry. He has tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Ben are you ok? Look at me! It's ok. I'm here for ya dude. My little bubba it's ok. Nothing is gonna happen to you and your sister is going to be fine."

Ben looks up at Raph who is kneeled in front of him. Ben leans into Raph and hugs him for dear life it seems like. Raph is surprised by Ben's actions but comforts him in a brotherly fashion.

"It's ok bubba. I got ya. I love ya even tho we ain't known each other very long," Raph replies as he rubs Ben's back soothingly.

Ben adventually calms down and lets go of Raph. He looks up at Raph thankfully and starts to grab some items. He puts certain ones to the side. "Leave those here. They will only harm her. I can't tell you the story but she might if she chooses."

"Ok. It's fine. Lets get this stuff to her," Raph replies as he gathers as much stuff as he can. Ben holds some of it and Raph only grabs a couple items as he scoops Ben up and puts Ben on his shoulders.

"Hand me some of those things Ben," Raph replies gleefully.

"Ok?" Ben replies as he hands Raph most of the items.

"Ok hold on tight bubba," Raph replies.

Just as Ben grabs hold of Raph's head, Raph runs down the hallway to the lab. Ben is laughing really loudly. Everyone hears Ben laughing and has to take a look for themselves.

Everyone assembles in the lab with Brit with all items touching or near Brit. She seems a lot more relaxed. Everyone decides to start to meditate. Ben struggles but with a couple attempts he eventually gets it. Ben is really worn out as he is doing the meditation. During the meditation everyone is concentrating and holding Brit in one way or another.

Raph sees the torment that Brit is being put in but also sees Ben trying to get to her. "No Ben just stay here and encourage her through your words. Trust me on this. Guys come on lets go get her."

All the turtles run at full speed ahead in the shadows as they were trained in ninjitsu. They take out some of the kudo clan who are running to get items as it looks to be. They are careful not to make too much noise. "Ok guys you take out the punks and I'll get Brit." The other turtles nod at Raph.

The three turtles take out the punks and Brit starts to fall to the ground as she gets hit with a baseball. She is just about to fall onto the nails as Raph catches her. "Hey babe lets get ya home shall we."

"I … I….I thought you didn't care," Brit replies tiredly.

"No. Never. You should know this is not real. You are in a coma. I had to meditate to get to you. Now you have to come back with me. You have to wake up. Your brother is safe. He is at home with us."

"Brit! Hey sissy! Come home please!" Ben screams.

"is it really him? But how? I don't…remember much from that day. "

"Babe if you wake up with us we can explain everything but without you there is no life, no world."

"But how?"

"Let me take care of that," Raph replies as he runs back to where they came from. "Babe you gotta walk up this latter yourself. I did as much as I could. Ben come on let's get you home to wake up too."

Brit, Ben, and all the guys walk up the latter. They all wake up from their meditation.

As Brit wakes up she looks into the eyes of her brother whom she had not seen in some time. No words can describe what she feels for finding Ben. She pulls his hand towards her as she is very exhausted and the share a hug for a few minutes.

"Wh…wh…w…what happ…happ…happened?"


	30. Chapter 30 Awakening

**Chapter 30 Awakening**

"Wh…wh…w…what happ…happ…happened?" Brit replied.

Everyone in the room including all the turtles and Ben look at Brit with bewilderment and relief. They are so glad that Brit had woken up after three weeks of being in a coma. That is such a long time to go through a coma but all in due time.

Brit looked around the room. First she saw Raph who she gave a small smile to and then the rest of the turtles and then she saw Ben. At first her eyes were of astonishment then she softened her posture for her only family member left. She has many problems to deal with but all in due time. She pulls her hand out of Raph's and grabs her brother. She pulls him into a hug and kisses his forehead for a few minutes. As she is doing so all the turtles leave to give them some time alone.

"Ben! I can't believe you are here!"

"I know sissy. I know."

"Ben, how long was I out of it?"

"Um. Three weeks," Ben replies meekly.

"Wh…wh…what?"

"Three weeks," Ben replies seriously.

"No way! You gotta be kidding me rite? There is no way I was asleep for three weeks. Ben?"

"Sorry Brit. It was all my fault. If I."

"Stop right there bubba. It was not your fault. Do you hear me? Not your fault. You are my brother and I will do anything to protect you. It was my fault in the beginning ever since the accident where I got everyone killed," Brit replies with tears streaming down her face.

"Aw, come on Brit. It ain't your fault."

"Yes it is Ben. Yes it is," Brit replies as she is crying.

"But Brit I forgave you a long time ago and I believe we can get rid of him. Together!"

"It's not that simple bubba. I tried time and time again and after everything I went through with the sleeping thingy I just can't do it anymore. I lost everything and everyone being out of it for so long. You have no idea what you can go through in sleeping for three weeks. I mean three weeks to waste away. Come on."

"But B. It's ok we can do this," Ben replies.

"Ben, no it's not gonna happen. Just take it from me. We will just let the cops deal with everything for now on."

"But they don't do anything. Not even when I reported him once…"

"Ben I gotta tell ya something. One of the turtles Raph I am with as in together with him. How do you feel bout that?"

"It's kool. Really it is. I am starting to like him."

"Good cause I am in love with him," Brit replies softly. "Um Ben can you go get him. I gotta talk to him."

"Sure," Ben replies as he walks out of the room.

Brit is thinking things through as of what she experienced with being out of it and has lost all hope to defeat Adam by herself. She can't do it and she now knows it. She is scared even more so than before. She thinks of everything that she experienced since seeing Ben the last time with Adam and decides that must be when she was in her dream like state. She starts to cry and has a steady amount of tears running down her face as she remembers all the abuse she was put through. She just doesn't understand any of it. Why her? Everything always happens to her.

Raph suddenly walks in to see her crying. He hurries over to her side and holds her. He realizes that she has went thru a lot especially with the coma and not knowing what has happened. He rubs soothing circles on her back and holds one of her hands as she lets it all out. She can't take it anymore. Everything happens to her and not in the good way either.

"Babe it's gonna be ok. I got ya and we will get through anything as a family. We got our little buddy Ben and all of my brothers and you and Master Splinter. Come on let it all out. I promised I wouldn't go anywhere and I didn't. Brit? Babe? My beloved angel I will not let anything happen to you or Ben again. I promise as long as there is still life and fury inside of me I will make you safe."

"Wh..what did you ca…call me?"

Raph smiles down at Brit as she turns her head to look at him dead in the eyes. "You are my beloved angel and no one can change that!"

Brit tries to lean up to get a kiss but can't make it too far as she realizes all the medical stuff on her. Raph realizes what she is doing and gladly leans down and kisses her. Brit smiles up at Raph as he hugs her afterwards.

"Raph what happened to me?"

"You went into a coma for three weeks. As we were getting Ben out of there you got shot in your shoulder and we had to do surgery on you. You went into a coma and wouldn't wake up for nothing. I came up with a plan where we meditated and used any items that were of value to you to wake ya up," Raph replies seriously.

Brit thinks it through for a few minutes before she answers Raph. "Wow. I dunno Raph. I just wish bad stuff would stop being done to me. Why me?"

"Babe I dunno," Raph replies. "Let me go get you something to drink," Raph replies.

Brit looks around at herself as she sees all kinds of bruises and more medical stuff. She does not like this one bit. She feels very insecure and uneasy about all of this. Suddenly her nose itches. As she itches her nose she feels something inside her nose. She pulls at it to see what it is. It turns out to be a feeding tube that she pulls almost all the way out when Raph comes in with a drink.

"No! Brit stop it. That's a feeding tube so ya can have some food in ya," Raph replies as Donny rushes in the room.

Donny runs over and holds Brit's hands. "Donny what should we do now?"

"I guess we should just take it out the rest. Brit, I love ya as a sister. I need you to keep everything else on. Do not touch anything else. If you do I will have no choice but to have someone with ya at all times."

"But Donny," Brit replies.

"No buts," Donny replies as he smiles at his little sister atleast in his eyes.

"You got a cathedral in too Brit. So im gonna have to take that out too and then I want you to try to go to the bathroom."

"Ok."

"Raph come here and hold her hands while I do this," Donny replies as he hands Brit's hands over to Raph.

Donny takes about 20 minutes to finish pulling the feeding tube out and to get the cathedral out.

"Ok. Now easy does it. Take a couple drinks and then go to the bathroom but go slowly. Raph if she has problems just carry her cause we don't know what her strength is like."

"No problem Donny. I got her," Raph replies.

"Ok," Brit replies. Brit takes a couple sips of her drink. Then she pulls her legs to the side of the bed and tries to sit up. She is having a hard time. She tries to stand up but as soon as she tries she falls face forward towards the floor. Raph quickly reacts and catches her before she falls.

"Remember you're my angel and I love you. I will be with you while we try to get you back on your feet," Raph replies as he sweeps her up and gets her to the bathroom.

After the bathroom, Raph sets Brit down back on the bed where she falls asleep but does she have a peaceful sleep or is she in the loom of nightmares?

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>


	31. Chapter 31 Uneasy Sleep

**Chapter 31 Uneasy Sleep**

**This chapter took me a long time to do. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

><p>After the bathroom, Raph sets Brit down back on the bed where she falls fast asleep. Donny decides to monitor Brit for a little bit as he wants to be sure that everything is ok with her. More so, he wants to be sure that she won't go into another coma.<p>

"Raph why don't ya go and get some sleep bro?" Donny replies as he sees his brother slouching and bout to fall off his chair.

"I'm fine," Raph replies groggily.

"No you're not. You're bout to fall off your chair bro," Donny replies as he chuckles.

"Fine but if anything happens," Raph replies.

"I'll come and get ya," Donny replies as he pushes his brother outta the lab.

"Alright sis. Let's make sure ya ok. I don't want anymore problems other than your physical strength which we will build up. I'm gonna make a list of how to do that too," Donny replies more to himself than his sweet sister.

Donny gets all of the basic vitals. All the vitals seem to come back normal. That is a great sign for Donny but he can only hope that it will stay that way. He did notice that Brit seems to be sweating a little bit so he goes down the hallway and turns on some more cool air for her.

Meanwhile while Donny is away from Brit she starts to move from side to side and is muttering in her sleep. She is starting to sweat even more than what Donny had noticed. She keeps shaking her head no from side to side. She seems to be having a bad dream but just how bad could it be?

Donny walks back in the room to hear Brit muttering stuff that he cannot interpret. He notices more sweat on her forehead as he approaches her. He notices the movement on her head and body thrashing and from side to side as her muttering gets louder. He can interpret a couple words such as no, Raph, why, please not him, and help. As he hears all of these mutterings nothing can prepare him for the final scream that wakes her up.

Brit screams, "Raph no! Not you!"

As Brit screams Donny rushes over and turns the lights on. Then he goes over to his sweet sister and gives her a hug and tries to sooth her by rubbing circles on her back. He notices how frighten Brit looks and is concerned as to what happened during the coma to have her develop such a bad dream to make her wakeup.

"Donny?"

"Yea sis. I'm here. I'm here. Nothing gonna happen to ya," Donny replies softly.

"Where's Raph?"

"He's sleeping," Donny replies as he watches her reaction.

"Nothing happened to him? Right Don?"

"Brit, what happened while you were asleep from the coma? You seem so scared and frightened. What did you dream about that has you so worried bout Raph?"

"Um…can you go get him? Please," Brit replies as she has tears streaming down her face and seems to still be frightened of something that has to do with Raph.

"Ok. I'll be right back with him," Donny replies as he rushes out of the room to go retrieve his brother.

Brit starts to talk out loud to herself as she is so scared to be alone but had no other choice. She needs to see Raph. Something happened in her dream that has her insecure more so than ever. She is so vulnerable and desperate. She is so frightened that she is shaking and sobbing hard.

"Why me? Why? What a horrible dream. No one else has such a hard life but me. I'm so pathetic but I'm so scared too! I just wish nothing happens to Ben like this. I'm so scared. It took everything I got to have Donny leave me. I don't wanna be left alone. Ever!"

As Brit finishes her little rant Raph rushes in to see her crying, shaking, and looks frightened. As soon as she sees him she starts to smile.

"Oh, my poor sweet angel! Babe, what happened?" Raph replies as Donny grabs some paper and walks out to give them some privacy.

"I…I…I had a …a …. Bad dream," Brit replies as Raph engulfs her in a hug.

"What was it about? Are you scared?"

"Yea. I was was was being tormented worse than I can even imagine. And to top it off you died and I woke up and screamed," Brit replies softly and almost as if she is shy or ashamed about the incident.

"Oh my poor angel. You silly goose, nothing has happened to me. I told ya I would be here for ya and I will for I am your green master to do as ya wish," Raph replies as he hears the most magical sound to his ears as Brit starts to laugh.

"You're funny," Brit replies as she starts to calm down. She is still shaking tho.

Raph keeps rubbing calming circles on her back as he is hugging her. She seems so scared and frightened still. "Babe?"

"Mmm hmm," Brit replies.

"You're gonna have to talk to me. You need to so you can get better bout everything that has happened in the coma and your dream just now," Raph replies as he looks her in the eye. She looks so frightened and ashamed to talk. What could of happened?

"I can't. I just can't," Brit replies as she starts to cry again.

"Listen to me Brit. Brittany listen to me," Raph replies sternly as he sees that hes got her attention. "There is nothing for you to be ashamed of and as far as the scared part we will work it out. Now you have to. Do you hear me you have to talk bout what happened. You can't get better without talking to someone. Who would you rather talk to if not me?"

"I'm closer to you Raph. I can't talk to anyone but you. Ben can never know how bad this is. He is too innocent," Brit replies shyly.

Raph lifts her chin up so he is looking her in the eyes to show her all the love he has in him. He gently kisses her and then wraps his arms around her. "You can do this. Come on let's give this a try tomorrow after you get some rest?"

"Ok but are you going back to your room?" Brit replies as she looks away.

"No. I'm gonna stay with ya," Raph replies as he sees Brit looking everywhere but at him as if she doesn't want to force him to stay.

"Now let's get some sleep. Here lean forward and you can lay your head on me," Raph replies as he helps her lean forward and climbs in bed so that she can lean on him.

Raph holds onto Brit for a good hour before she finally falls asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know what you think?<strong>


	32. Chapter 32 Starting to Exercise

**Chapter 32 Starting to Exercise **

**I would like to thank Raphael's Sis1 for all of her loyal reviews. Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter I posted early especially for you! I hope you like. You can let me know any opinions if you want to!**

* * *

><p>Brit woke up in Raph's arms. She looked around to see it was just her and Raph. Why doesn't she have any strength? Does three weeks make you lose that much strength? She didn't want to wake Raph up to go to the bathroom so she decided to just enjoy the sensation and comfort of being in his arms. It seems to make her calm and comforts her too! Brit snuggled more into Raph as she thought of her weakness and how insecure she is without Raph. For crying sakes, she couldn't even sleep without him! She started to have tears run down her cheeks for being so weak, such a burden to everyone else, in a coma for three weeks, finding her brother, bringing him home, and just everything combined.<p>

Brit gently brushed her fingers up to Raph's face running them down from his forehead to his cheeks, and along his gorgeous lips. Raph in reaction tightened his grip on her which brought a bigger smile on her face.

Raph opened his eyes and looked down at his beloved angel. Why does she have tears on her cheeks but is no longer crying? Raph took his hand and wiped the tears away.

"Babe good morning! Did you sleep well?" Raph replies.

"Yea I guess if you don't count my nightmare," Brit replies softly.

"Why were you crying already? Are you alright?"

As Brit ponders what to say she decides just to let everything out. "No! I'm not okay. Are you happy now? I'm pathetic and weak and a burden to everyone now! I can't even go to the bathroom on my own! I can't walk. Ok. Now you got me talk so just go because I'm not worth it," Brit replies truthfully.

Raph grabs Brit a little hard and holds her to him. "I would never let you go. Never. I couldn't do that to you and I won't. My brothers wouldn't even be able to stop me for that matter. Babe I love you and can't live my life without you," Raph replies carefully. Raph gently rocks Brit back and forth as she is crying. Crying for having such a man…no better than that a turtle who truly loves her for her and is here for her in the hardships of her life.

After Brit had calmed down, she realized what a fool she is. She looked up in Raph's eyes to see love and concern for her. "Raph thanks. I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for? You did nothin wrong," Raph replies confused.

"Cause you had to witness all…well all that," Brit replies shyly. Brit's cheeks start to flush a pinkish color as she gets embarrassed.

"Hmm…well isn't this interesting," Raph replies.

"What?"

"You're embarrassed," Raph replies as if it is obvious.

"Um…um…no I'm not," Brit replies trying to be blunt but turns out she says it as if unsure.

"You are such a bad liar. My baby angel," Raph laughs as he hugs her tighter.

"Ok so maybe I did fib just a little bit," Brit replies as she laughs along with Raph.

"Ok so here is the deal. You are weak and we are going to do some exercises a couple times a day to get you stronger. Not today but here in a couple days we will try to let you sit up and possibly stand," Donny replies as he walks in with his brother and sister laughing which causes him to smile at them. "Everyone has agreed to help you get stronger sis but you gotta let us help you. You also need to understand we wouldn't offer to help if we didn't want to," Donny replies sternly.

"Ok," Brit replies as she realizes this is the only family she has.

"Ok so let me show you what I want you to do for ten minutes at a time and atleast three times a day," Donny replies. Donny moves Brit's legs from side to side, up and down, bending techniques, and ankle exercises.

"So any questions?" Donny asks.

"No," Brit replies. Brit looks behind her at Raph and says,"Um honey, do you think by any chance you could take me to the bathroom first?"

"Yea sure no problem," Raph replies as he takes Brit to the bathroom. When they get back Brit starts to do the exercises and by the end of them she is really starting to get tired. She didn't realized such simple movement would cause her to get tired.

"Hey Raphie?" Brit replied sweetly.

"Yeah babe," Raph replied eyeing Brit as it is not usual for her to be all sweet towards him.

"Would you do me a huge favor?" Brit replies as she batters her eye lashes at him. "Please!"

"Sure, um what is it?"

"Make me some chocolate chip pancakes. They sound really good and well I haven't ate in a while. So.." Brit replies adoringly.

"Sure I can try but I can't guarantee anything. I'm not a good cook. I can cook pizza and spaghetti but I can see if Mikey can help me," Raph replies thoughtfully.

"Ok," Brit replies.

Raph leaves to go make his beloved angel some breakfast in the hopes that Mikey can help him out.

Brit meanwhile is exhausted and falls asleep within a couple minutes. About an hour later Raph walks back with her food to find her fast asleep. He decides to wake her up and then let her go back to sleep. The day continues with her getting tired after her exercises and just talking with Raph. Raph informs her of everything that has happened and doesn't leave anything out. Brit falls asleep on him a couple times but he doesn't take offense to it. As the night comes to an end Ben comes in and brings a photo album for his sister but she is asleep. Ben leaves it on the side table and goes to bed on the chair while Raph is asleep with Brit.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, review, review and let me know what you think. Good or bad? Do you like the overall story? I hope you all like my story. <strong>


	33. Chapter 33 Raph's Outburst

**Chapter 33 Raph's Outburst**

**This is a short chapter. I am sorry but i'll make the next one longer. I thought you should see Raph's point of view. Have fun reading!**

* * *

><p>Raph decided to do some training early the following morning. He is so frustrated that he doesn't think Brit could even shake his anger away. Why does everything happen to Brit? What has she ever done wrong to deserve this?<p>

Raph walked into the doju and started to train to let all his frustration out as he thought bout everything. He knelt on the ground and pounded both his fists at the same time.

"Aarrr," Raph yells as all his questions start coming to mind. Why does everything happen to Brit? What has she ever done wrong to deserve this? Why does she have to struggle? Has anything good even happened from all of this? Yes, Ben did. Is she deemed to have a life full of struggles or can she have a happy life with him? What is he to do to make her happier and healthier? Who is above her ex Adam that seems to keep wanting her and why? What do they have to do to get them to leave her in peace?

Raph gets up and starts to get his training on way. He starts punching the punching bag repeatedly while switching hands for every other punch. Raph kept punching steady and hard. He started to punch harder and harder as he let all his frustration out. He just kept punching harder and harder until he saw the punching bag rip from all the pressure. He starts to do some jump kicks repeatedly. He keeps kicking and kicking to get his leg muscles moving. He starts to do front and back kicks simultaneously.

Raph grabs his sighs from his belt strap. He starts to do the exercises with them. He keeps doing them harder and harder as he brings them up above his head a numb chuck hits his sigh knocking it out of his hand.

"Hey Raph," Mikey replies. "You look like you've had a hell of a workout."

"Just a lot of frustration Mikey. Why does everything happen to Brit?" Raph replies as he grabs his sigh and Mikey's numb chuck.

"Aww Raph. It's gonna be okay. Were gonna make her all better. She's starting to get better," Mikey replies with a smile.

"You don't understand Mikey! How can we get Adam and his gang of kuku clowns from stopping to attack her when we're not around? Huh? You got an answere for that? Cuz I sure don't!" Raph exclaims.

"Raph I..I dunno turtle. No one would know that. I mean how could we? We aren't Adam and the gang of dancing monkeys with flying kicks."

"Mikey you sure do know how to make a turtle laugh," Raph replies as he chuckles. "Now come on and spar with me. I got some more steam to blow."

"Okay but afterwards you get to help me cook breakfast for your beloved angel. Also, you're cleaning after breakfast," Mikey replies as he makes kissy noises.

"Oh now you're in for it and I'm gonna tell your sister," Raph replies as he runs for Mikey who moves out of the way.

"Catch peach brains," Raph replies as he turns himself around and throws the numb chuck at Mikey who easily catches it.

Raph and Mikey spar for bout an hour before they declare it a duel. Raph lets out so much more frustration on Mikey who gladly takes the challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think about the sparring with Mikey? Should i of went into more detail? Just let me know in your reviews. Reveiw, review, review!<strong>


	34. Chapter 34 Raph Cooking

**Chapter 34 Raph Cooking?**

Raph and Mikey head to the kitchen where Raph just stands there with his arms crossed as Mikey gets all the pots and pans out of all the coverts. Raph seems to be out of his comfort zone as he just stands there not sure what he should do.

"Raph, you are supposed to help me you know?" Mikey replies with a smirk on his face.

"Um yeah but what am I to do Mikey?" Raph replies warily.

"To do? The almighty Raph is scared and umcomfortable!" Mikey exclaims.

"Shh, Mikey you don't want everyone to know?" Raph grumbles.

"Geez what a scary cat?" Mikey replies.

"Am not," Raph grumbles.

"Then how bout getting some biscuits, eggs, bacon, and pancake mix out?" Mikey replies.

"Ok."

"Now crack open all these eggs and add some milk in it, not too much and not too little," Mikey replies as he looks at Raph's face who looks confused out of his shell. Mikey starts laughing. "On second thought just crack the eggs and I'll add the milk," Mikey replies as he starts to make the pancake batter.

"Geez Mikey, why don't you blow out my mind while you're at it?" Raph replies sarcastically.

"I do try, I do try," Mikey replies as he smirks.

Ben walks into the kitchen and sits at the kitchen table. He yawns a couple times as Mikey comes behind him and gives him a hug.

"Hey little guy. How did you sleep?" Mikey replies as he lets go of Ben.

"Pretty good actually," Ben groggily replies.

"That's good," Mikey replies as he goes and makes Ben a glass of chocolate milk. Mikey walks over to Ben and puts on the table in front of him. "There ya go."

"Thanks Mikey. So what are you making me?" Ben replies.

"Who says I'm making it for you? Raph is helping so maybe it's for him," Mikey replies as he chuckles.

"Maybe I'll share with ya bubba. What do you say to that?" Raph replies.

"Yes Raph!" Ben replies as he gets up and runs to Raph who grabs Ben and throws him up in the air and catches him. Raph does it a couple more times before he puts Ben back down.

"That was fun! Do it again!" Ben replies.

"Uh maybe later Bubba. I gotta help Mikey finish breakfast so your sister will eat," Raph replies as he messes Ben's hair up.

"Ok. Um can I help? I used to help my sissy all the time before um everything happened and we got split up," Ben replies as he looks Raph in the eyes.

Mikey sees how Raph is treating Ben and smiles at how Raph has come along. "Ben yes you can help us," Mikey replies as he adds milk to the eggs. He takes a whisk out of the covert and puts the bowl in front of Ben. "Here mix this up for me."

"Ookie dokie," Ben replies happily.

Mikey begins to fry the pancakes and places a plate next to the pan for the pancakes. "Here Raph cut up the bacon into bite size pieces and then throw them in a pan and start to fry them."

"Sure," Raph replies as he does what Mikey says.

"Mikey, I'm all done," Ben replies as he takes a drink of his chocolate milk.

"Ok um why don't you go keep your sister company? I don't got anything else that you can help me with," Mikey replies.

"Ok," Ben replies sadly.

"Bubba, why don't you come back in like ten minutes and breakfast should be done. You can even take your sister her plate?" Raph replies.

"Ok," Ben replies with his spirits lifted up. Ben runs off to find his sister.

"Man what are we gonna do with him?" Raph replies. "One minute his spirits are in the drain and next they are up?"

"Raph you did a nice thing to him to offer him that," Mikey replies.

"Yeah I know, I know," Raph replies.

Mikey finishes the pancakes and sits at the table to wait for Raph to get done. "You can go ahead and add the eggs," Mikey replies. Raph finishes scrambling the eggs and takes the biscuits out of the oven.

Ben comes running in laughing and grabs his chocolate milke and takes a sip. Mikey sees a real smile on his face and smiles warmly at him.

"Hey champ what's so funny?" Mikey replies.

"You should of seen sissy's face when Donny drew some blood from her. It was funny. Oh and then Donny ran into a wall afterwards and we both started laughing at him," Ben replies.

Raph made Brit's plate and hands it to Ben. "Now be careful with that. Here let me go ahead of you so I can set up the table," Raph replies as he jogs ahead of Ben.

Mikey makes a plate for himself, Raph, Ben, and Donny. "Hey Donny? Can you come here?" Mikey yells.

"Yea Mikey?" Donny replies as he walks into the kitchen.

"Can you grab those two plates and we can all join Brit for breakfast?" Mikey replies.

"No problem," Donny replies as he grabs the other two plates and follows Mikey into the lab.

Donny and Mikey walk into the lab to see Brit smiling at Ben. "Hey bubba, thanks for bringing me breakfast," Brit replies lovingly.

"Yep. I helped make it too!" Ben replies.

"Wow, almost like old times huh? Remember that time when we were making a cake from scratch and you ended up throwing flour at me? Then that started a big food fight. Needless to say the cake never got made," Brit replies as she is laughing.

Everyone finishes to eat and Mikey piles up all the dishes and hands them to Raph. "Here you go Raph," Mikey replies knowingly.

"Hey I never agreed to," Raph replies as he gets a knowing look from Mikey. "Oh alright butthead. I'll see ya guys later," Raph replies as he walks out.

"So Ben would you like to look at the photo album you left here the other day?" Brit replies as she looks at her brother.

"How'd ya know it was me," Ben replies.

"I just did. I'm your sister after all," Brit replies knowingly.


	35. Chapter 35 Photo Book

**Chapter 35 Photo Book**

**NOW COME ON AND REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! I'M ASHAMED OF ALL YOU READERS FOR NOT REVIEWING? :(**

* * *

><p>Ben runs over to Brit and gives her a hug. "You're the best. You know that right?"<p>

"I try to be a good sister if only none of that happened to you?" Brit replies.

"I know but just think if it didn't you wouldn't be truly in love right now," Ben replies as he lets go of Brit and sits down next to her.

Donny and Mikey walk out of the room and let Brit and Ben spends some quality time together.

"Ben I am, don't get me wrong, it's just that it's my fault that all this happened. It always has been," Brit replies.

"It's okay. We'll figure a way to get rid of them," Ben replies.

"There's only one way. I have to fight Adam and win or we will never be left alone," Brit replies seriously.

"Are you sure?" Ben replies. "What about the guys?"

"I don't know. I am terrified of him and I couldn't even fathom sending someone else in there on my own desires. I just can't be the blame for anything else. It has to be this way. You can't be in this one Ben. You can't cuz I can't loose you when I just got you back," Brit replies.

"Ok but only if you have the guys help you. That is if they are willing," Ben replies thoughtfully.

"I can't make any promises that I can't guarantee to be kept," Brit replies.

"Then I can't either," Ben replies stubbornly.

"Ben you have to listen to me. You can't get involved or they'll use you against me. You have to stay here when the time comes," Brit replies.

"Only if you ask the guys for help," Ben replies seriously.

"Ok Ben but you better stay to your word," Brit replies.

"As for you too. Now let's look at this book," Ben replies as he opens it to the first page.

"Remember this when I ate watermelon on the table as a baby?" Ben replies.

"Yeah those were some good times, some good times. Oh how bout when you were dressed up as a clown for Halloween?" Brit replies.

"But what bout when you were a power ranger," Ben replies jokingly.

"Yeah that was kool when I thought I could be a super hero, only in reality I'm not. I cause everyone to be in harms way," Brit replies softly and sadly.

Ben puts his hand on his sister's hand and looks at her in the eyes. "You put too weight and pressure on yourself. You have so many emotions built up inside of you. I know you hide them, trust me I know. Remember I know you better than yourself at times. I know I am not the person that you need to let these out as a witness. You have to or it will consume you. Don't be ashamed when you do," Ben replies lovingly.

"Ben you notice too much for your own good," Brit replies. "I don't know if I can. How can I completely trust someone with what ive been through?" Brit replies sadly.

"Just talk to Raph. Let's get back to the book," Ben replies as he turns the page.

"Remember when Lauren dressed you up in her judo uniform. That was funny," Brit replies.

"What are we doing here?" Ben replies as he points at a photo.

"That's when all of us went to Columbus Zoo and I took you up on this huge play area they had," Brit replies with a smile on her face.

"Oh how bout the time when Lauren broke her foot going down the stairs on a baby mattress," Ben replies.

"That was funny. Me and Mom came running from the kitchen," Brit said thoughtfully.

"Oh um I think this is far enough in the album," Ben replies as he closes it.

"How come?" Brit replies.

"Cuz the rest well he is in it," Ben replies hurriedly.

"Yeah that's probably for the best," Brit replies unsure of whether she can handle those pictures.

Ben gets up and places the book on the table and walks back over to his sister. "I'm glad we found each other again. I just hope you can forgive yourself. I have from blaming myself for you getting hurt. You should try it," Ben replies as he sits in the bed next to his sister.

Brit puts her arm around him and hugs him. "I wish I could but I can't. I wouldn't even know how. Remember all the hugs we gave each other growing up," Brit replies.

"Yea," Ben replies. "I can go get Raph for you," Ben replies as an afterthought.

Brit ponders this for a little bit. It takes her a couple minutes to decide. Should she talk to Raph? Yes. Does she trust Raph? With all her heart. Why the bottling of emotions? Always being abused when she let it out. Should she talk to Raph? Yes. Does she want to talk now? That's a good question. No. Yes. No. Maybe. Yes. Yes.

"Ok bubba, go ahead and get him," Brit replies as Ben gives her a kiss on her cheek and runs out of the room to find Raph.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVEIW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! IF I GET 5 REVIEWS BY TOMORROW I'LL POST ANOTHER FABULOUS CHAPTER!<strong>


	36. Chapter 36 The Talk

**Chapter 36 The Talk**

**HEY ALL. I GOT A COUPLE CHAPTERS DONE SO IF YOU WANT MORE THAN ONE UPDATED THEN REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Brit has a dazed look on her face as she is very thoughtful as Raph enters the lab. He studies her for a moment as he sits down on the chair making a noise on purpose as he doesn't think he saw or heard him enter.<p>

Brit jumps back on the bed for a second as her vision goes from dazed to recognition. "You're a brat. You know better than to scare me like that, geez," Brit replies as she gives Raph a small smile.

Raph holds out his hand as Brit teases him and moves her hand before he can grasp it. She keeps moving it until Raph starts to tickle her. She is laughing hysterically.

"Ok, I give, I give," Brit replies between laughs.

"Hmm, that's what I thought," Raph replies as he catches her hand and holds it encouragingly.

"So whatcha need to get off your chest babe? I know how it can be trust me. Before you came in my life I was a horrible hot head," Raph replies thoughtfully.

"I never have had anyone in my life like you Raph and I feel I can trust you but I just need some confirmation?" Brit replies shyly as she looks away.

Raph blinks a couple times as he processes what he just heard. He gently grabs Brit's face and makes her look him directly in his eyes. "I would never, never betray you or Ben. I love both of you. Ben is like the little brother I get to protect that I didn't have with Mikey and you're, well you're my everything, my life, my light, my dreams, my life," Raph replies softly and lovingly.

"Oh, Raph! Thank you!" Brit replies as she pulls him over to kiss her which he gladly does and sits next to her on the bed.

As they break up from the fierce kiss of trust, family, and compassion, Brit looks up to Raph with determination written all over her face and shame?

"Babe listen, don't be ashamed for whatever is beneath the surface there. I love you with all my life and I'll listen til you're finished," Raph replies adoringly.

"Ok. Well it all started when I met him, Adam. He seemed so nice and compassionate and loving but what I failed to realize is that he was money hungry when he found out what would be left to me, he was more kind and everything until after we got married. I started to get abused after that. He would force me to get fire burns…," Brit replies as she looks at her feet and is crying. She takes off her socks and looks at the scars that will forever be a reminder.

Raph hugs her more tightly and wipes off the tears as they fall.

"There, there it's ok nothing like that will ever happen. Me and my brothers have already agreed on this and we will help you once the time comes. Leo thinks you need to be there to be fully healed and you will in due time, in due time," Raph replies gently.

Brit starts to calm down as she turns over and is laying down on Raph with her face facing the left. "Ok. If your sure?" Brit replies.

"We do," Raph replies seriously.

"Ok. So yea he burned me, tied me down, restrained me, even other stuff that I didn't want. All of this only to result in me being the reason that my family is dead," Brit replies as she cries into Raph's chest. She cries and cries and cries for a good hour til she finally starts to calm down. Raph rubs soothing circles and mutters soothing things to her in her time of need.

"So then I was being held against my will after that. He got nothing though cuz I had to wait and I still have to sign papers for the funds to be given to me but I don't even know how to go bout this with Ben alive. I have to report it. If he ever wants to go out in public he'll need some stuff," Brit replies thoughtfully.

"I just didn't have anyone for years before you came along and saved me. I am always the blame for everything, everything. Do you know how it feels to have no control over your own life and being treated like a slave with no free will of your own or the guilt of your family dying because of you? No you don't. I mean how could you? I was there and I did nothing! I did nothing but cry and try to run to them but he wouldn't let me! He wouldn't let me! I hope he finds me because when I does I'm gonna be ready. When he does, I'm gonna kill him!" Brit replies determinedly.

"Babe it's ok. I wouldn't go that far," Raph replies unsure.

"You don't understand. Just get out I knew this was a mistake! Just get out!" Brit screams.

"No! Brit I won't leave you. You need me and I would never, never leave you when you need me. Now why do you have to kill him?" Raph replies softly.

"Because if I don't then he'll be after me and Ben forever. I can't live a life where I'm risking Ben's life, I just can't loose him," Brit replies as she cries on Raph's shoulder. She cries and cries and cries until she cries herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I HAVE UP TO CHAPTER 39 DONE. SO IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS UPDATED REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! LETS SEE HOW MANY REVIEWS WE CAN GET!<strong>


	37. Chapter 37 Standing Up

**Chapter 37 Standing Up**

It has been about a week since Brit has been practicing her exercises in the bed. Brit feels as if she has been both physically and emotionally exhausted more so than ever before.

Brit wakes up to be alone for a change. She yawns a couple times.

"Oh man what a night!" Brit replies.

"I'm hungry and I gotta go to the bathroom. How to do this though? Hmm should I be a burden and yell for someone?" Brit ponders this for a couple minutes and decides to try it herself. After all she has gotten a little bit stronger.

"I think I'll atleast give it a try myself."

Brit sits up slowly in a sitting position by pushing up with her hands to get herself to sit up. She manages to do this after a couple minutes.

"Hoo," Brit replies as she wipes sweat off her forehead.

Brit scoots slowly to the edge of the bed closest to the bathroom. It takes her some time as she scoots inch by inch to the edge of the bed. She keeps scooting and after about ten minutes she finally makes it as her legs are dangling off the edge of the bed. She gently moves her legs from side to side. Amazing what people take for granted when you lose some use of your legs from being out of it.

"Well here goes nothing," Brit replies.

Brit scoots as far off the bed as she can. She takes a deep breath as she tries to push up on the bed with her hands to get in a standing position. She keeps trying to push up but to no availability. She keeps trying to push up but only makes it half way off the bed before she falls back down. She gives it one last try as she decides to push with both her hands and just maybe her leg strength will help. She pushes with both her hands and then tries with her legs to give her strength as she is finally able to stand! Yay!

Brit is so proud of herself. She actually stood and did it all by herself. Yay! She does not think she can walk though due to the fact that she is all out of breath and feels as though she will fall soon. She ponders this for a minute before her legs give sway and falls face forward on the floor while knocking a table over that makes claddering noises as it falls to the ground.

"Ouch! Dammit!" Brit yells angrily.

Ben rushes in from playing his video game. He looks at the mess on the floor as his eyes reach his sister. Ben rushes towards his sister's side as he searches her for any sign of her being injured.

"Brit are you ok sissy?" Ben replies hurriedly.

"Yeah Ben I'm fine," Brit replies.

"So what are the guys doing?" Brit replies.

"They are training," Ben replies.

"All of them?" Brit asks.

"Yea," Ben replies.

"Oh, well I'm gonna need someone's help to the bathroom. Could you go get one of them? Although which one wouldn't be mad at me?" Brit replies.

"I know I'll get Donny," Ben replies.

"No he'll definitely be mad."

"Leo?" Ben asks.

"No," Brit replies.

"So that leaves Mikey and Raph," Ben replies.

"Hmm..decisions decisions," Brit replies. "On the one hand Mikey is funny and hilarious. But on the other hand Raph is the love of my life and is caring for me. He would be hurt if I did not get him. Raph it is then Ben," Brit replies warily.

"Ookie dokie," Ben replies as runs off to get Raph. He runs through the living and into the hallway that leads to the dojo. He hears all the turtles working out together. He knocks on the door once. No answer. He knocks harder the second time.

The door opens to reveal Donny. "Hey Ben we're working out here, can this wait?" Donny replies.

"Oh, um I know but…but can I talk to Raphy? Please it's kind of important," Ben replies not wanting to get her in trouble with Donny.

"Yeah ok. Hey Raph get your ninja but over here and talk to Ben here so we can get on with it," Donny replies.

Raph walks into the hallway with Ben leading him a little away from the dojo. Raph reaches Ben and stops him. He bends down to his level and looks him in the eyes. "All right kiddo what's on your mind?"

"Well you see I was playing a game," Ben replies.

"Go on," Raph encourages.

"Then I heard a big crash and well Brit is ok but she is on the floor and can't get to the bathroom. So I came to get you to help her but she doesn't want anyone to be mad at her. She didn't want to bother you guys," Ben hurriedly replies as he looks at Raph.

"Ok. I'll take care of it. Go tell the guys I'll be back," Raph replies as he tries to imitate the terminator.

Raph rushes into the lab to see Brit on the ground along with a table and some stuff that was on the table. He looks at Brit to see her laying there not moving.

"Babe? Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" Raph replies.

"Oh um um yeah I'm fine. I was just trying not to bother you and I kind of need to go to the bathroom and I thought I would try to get there on my own and well I fell. No big deal," Brit replies hurriedly.

Raph scoops Brit up bridal style into his arms and walks with her to the bathroom.

"You do remember our talk right?" Raph replies.

"Um..yeah but you were busy. Plus, how am I supposed to call you when you're in the dojo. I actually stood up for a minute before I fell back down. Stupid legs," Brit replies thoughtfully.

"Hmm..well I guess I'll inform Donny that you need a beeper to get a hold of me," Raph remarks.

"Yeah but you know it's not just you that I might wanna see," Brit replies.

"Oh yeah. How come?" Raph replies.

"Well unless you wanna cook again? Oh that is just a wonderful idea! You can cook me breakfast, lunch, and dinner for a while. Plus I think Mikey might be overwhelmed at the moment," Brit replies.

"Now wait just a moment," Raph replies before he is cut off by a kiss of love and compassion and something Raph can't put his finger on. As the kiss ends Raph looks at Brit in the eyes and sees her blinking her eyes at him.

"Now Mikey loves to cook. He would go crazy if he wasn't able to do what he loves. I ain't a good cook love. I love you to death but I am no cook," Raph replies as gauges Brit's reaction.

"Oh I know that. I just wanted to see what you would do," Brit replies giggling as she reaches the bathroom.


	38. Chapter 38 Mikey's Therapy

**Chapter 38 Mikey's Therapy**

**I ONLY GOT ONE REVIEW GUYS! COME ON I GOT CHAPTERS DONE! MORE REVIEWS!**

* * *

><p>Donny was informed by Raph what had happened with Brit. He is happy that Brit was able to stand but furious that she did not call anyone for help beforehand.<p>

Donny walks into the lab to see Brit sitting up in the bed. She looks over at Donny and blushes as if she is embarrassed.

"Brit why didn't you get help before you tried to stand?" Donny asks furiously.

"Oh, you guys were all busy so I ddin't want to bother you and well how would I be able to anyways," Brit replies shyly.

"That's no excuse Brit. You could of gotten yourself hurt! Do you understand me! Do you realize how much of a setback that could have been? Huh? Gosh, what am I going to do with you? Do not ever do that again or I'm gonna..i'm gonna.." Donny replies as he trails off angrily.

"Ok," Brit replies meekly.

"So now what are you gonna do with her?" Raph replies angrily as he walks in to face his brother.

"Oh, um nothing Raph. It's nothing, trust me," Donny replies.

Raph steps closer to his brother until he is head to head with his brother. He looks over to Brit to see her start to cry as a tear streams down her cheek. Raph shakes his head from side to side. He whispers in Donny's ear, "come out of the lab with me now. This is not a request because you had no right to say that." Raph looks at Donny as he sulks his shoulders and walks out into the hallway with Raph following behind.

Mikey witnessed the whole scene and walks in to see a very disturbed sister. Such a shame to see her so sad.

"So, sis are you okay?" Mikey replies as he pulls up a chair and sits next to her.

"No I'm not okay. I talk and talk and sit on this stupid bed and get yelled at," Brit replies sadly as she puts her face on her hands.

Mikey has never seen her like this. He looks over at her and puts on his glasses with a mustache and smiles as he looks over at Brit.

"So what do ya think bout my beauty mask?" Mikey replies.

Brit looks up after a minute and a small laugh comes to her. "I'm not sure. I dunno if that goes with your blue eyes," Brit replies as she smiles.

"Yeah let's see how one looks on you," Mikey replies as he tosses her one.

She picks it up slowly and puts it on. "Perfect now we do look like brother and sister," Mikey replies as he walks over to Brit and puts his face next to hers.

"Shall we try this standing technique of yours?" Mikey replies.

"No, it doesn't matter anymore. Your brother will just get mad and yell at me again," Brit replies.

"I have an idea. How bout I go get the recliner and we can get you to sit in it by you standing and trying to turn to get in. That way you can get outta bed and then we can carry you in the recliner to watch tv in the living room," Mikey replies as he gives her an encouraging smile.

"Well if you're sure," Brit replies.

"I'm positive. I'll be back," Mikey replies in his terminator voice.

Mikey comes back a couple minutes later with Leo in toe.

"Hey Brit how are you today?" Leo replies.

"Ok I guess," Brit replies.

"Sis, Donny can get in his moods sometimes. Especially if it is your health he is talking bout. Please don't take offense to it. He does it to everyone, not just you," Leo replies warily.

"I dunno," Brit replies.

"Ok how bout we get this party started!" Mikey replies as Raph walks into the room.

"What are you doing knucklehead?" Raph asks.

"We're putting her in a recliner. Then gonna take her to watch tv in the other room," Mikey replies as he pushes the recliner as close to the bed as possible.

"Ok, now sis I want you to scoot as close to the recliner on the bed as you can," Mikey replies.

"Ok," Brit replies.

"If you need help just ask," Leo replies.

Brit nods at Leo and starts to scoot towards the recliner. She scoots over inch by inch. She keeps getting closer and closer as the three turtles watch her in amazement. She has this determination on her face as she finally makes it to the edge after a couple minutes.

"Great job Babe!" Raph replies approvingly.

"Yeah that was awesome sis! You'll be walking in no time!" Mikey exclaims.

"Geez thanks," Brit replies shyly.

"Ok so now we are gonna pivot you in the chair," Donny replies from the doorway.

Brit looks over at Donny and then looks at Mikey for confirmation.

"Brit please forgive me? I was out of line. I'm so sorry for acting how I did after everything you've been through. I realize now that Raph should be the one talking to you, not me. Please! Pretty please sugar!" Donny replies anxiously.

Brit looks over at Donny as he walks over to her side and hands her a present.

"So now you're trying bribery?" Brit asks.

"Whatever works," Donny replies.

"Ok, ok," Brit replies as she smiles.

"So sis, here is what we are going to do. You are going to stand up with our help and then we will help you to pivot in the chair," Mikey replies.

"Ok," Brit replies.

"I'll hold the chair while Leo and Raph will help you to stand and pivot," Mikey replies as he holds the chair in place.

"Ok?" Brit replies more as a question than an answer.

Brit grabs Raph and Leo's hands.

"Now let her pull herself up guys," Donny replies as he watches her with an analyzing eyes.

"Ok got it," Raph replies.

"No problem," Leo replies.

Brit tightens her grip on both turtles and looks at Mikey who nods his encouragement. Brit pulls on both guys hands and steadies her feet when she stands up but only makes it half way before she falls on the bed. She takes a deep breath and tries it a second time with all her strength and is able to stand up this time. She looks over at Mikey who smiles warmly at her.

"Ok now Raph and Leo pivot her into the chair by holding onto her upper arms," Donny replies.

Raph and Leo do as they are told. They successfully place Brit in the recliner.

Brit smiles as she is placed in the recliner. Mikey grabs a pillow for her and places it behind her back.

"Alright so who wants to carry her?" Donny asks.

"I got no problem carrying my angel," Raph replies as he gives Brit a kiss on her head.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We all know that you hothead," Mikey replies.

Mikey goes to grab the other side of the chair when Leo intercepts him and puts him in front of the chair. "I got this Mikey," Leo replies.

"Ok follow the best man to the living room!" Mikey replies happily.

"Yeah I bet," Donny replies as he stands behind the chair.

Leo and Raph look at each other. "Ok Raph now don't get ahead of yourself," Leo replies.

"Geez give me a break Leo," Raph replies.

"Ok on three. One. Two. Three," Leo replies as the both lift up on three. They walk towards the door and Leo goes backwards as Raph goes forwards.

"Are you okay sugar?" Donny replies.

"Yes," Brit replies.

They make it to the living room where Ben and Master Splinter are watching wide eyed as the turtles walk in with Brit.

"Hey sissy! Do you wanna play?" Ben replies eagerly.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>


	39. Chapter 39 Living Room Adventure

**Chapter 39 Living Room's Adventure**

**ONLY ONE REVIEW! THANKS ICECOLDFEET!**

* * *

><p>Ben was playing Sonic on the Xbox 360 when he saw Brit coming into the room with the turtles. Brit looks on at Ben and Master Splinter as she is set down into the living room and smiles warmly.<p>

"Hey sissy! Do you wanna play?" Ben replies eagerly.

"Not right now Ben. Give me a little bit and I'll play with ya," Brit replies.

Brit looks around as Raph sits down on the floor in front of her. "Hey Raph why are you sitting on the floor?" Brit replies softly.

"So that I'm nearby if ya need me," Raph supplies.

"Well I might need ya cuz I'm thirsty. I want chocolate milk," Brit replies as she gives Raph a pouty face as Raph turns around to look at her.

"Well if you want but shouldn't you just have white milk?" Raph replies thoughtfully.

"No," Brit replies as she crosses her arms across her chest.

"How come?" Raph replies as he stands up.

"Cuz I don't like it. Geez guess you don't know me as much as you thought," Brit replies jokingly.

"Very funny. Hahaha," Raph replies as he walks in the kitchen to make some chocolate milk.

"So Leo?" Brit asks.

"Ya sis," Leo replies.

"Do ya happen to have any good adventure books? Like Harry Potter or Twilight or perhaps Lord of the Rings," Brit asks hopefully.

"Hmm…I don't but Master Splinter may," Leo replies as he sits down with a cup of tea.

"Yes I do Brittany. Which Lord of the Rings would you like? That is all that I have out of your thoughts," Master Splinter replies.

"Um the first one," Brit replies.

"Very well," Master Splinter replies as he walks out of the room. "I'll just go get it."

Brit looks as Raph walks in and hands her the cup. She takes a drink and smiles at Raph. "Thanks it is good," Brit replies.

"Yea I know. It's cuz I'm da best," Raph replies smugly.

"Yea sure Raph cuz your cooking is better than Mikey's," Donny replies.

"You're just jealous cuz you don't have these good babies," Raph replies as he shows off his muscles.

"You wish," Leo replies as everyone starts to laugh.

Ben's game ends as he looks over at Brit. "Hey sissy do you wanna play a racing game? I'm done with Sonic now," Ben replies as he smiles over at his sister.

"Sure Ben," Brit replies as Mikey grabs the other remote and hands it to Brit.

Ben puts the game in and they race a game. Ben is the yellow car and Brit is the blue car. Ben looks over at Brit and smiles. "So reminds you of good times. Doesn't it?"

"It sure does Ben. There have been some good ones and some bad ones," Brit replies as she remembers that one time when she got beaten in front of Ben.

Brit looks over at Raph who looks forward to Ben who looks like he is remembering something bad. "Hey bubba are you ok?" Raph asks.

"Yea," Ben gulps. "Just a bad memory," Ben finishes.

"Do ya wanna talk bout it," Mikey replies. "Remember you can tell me anything Ben. You are like a baby brother to me," Mikey clarifies.

"Yea," Ben replies after a minute.

"By ourselves or in here with all these ears," Mikey replies thoughtfully.

"Well oh um. I dunno it's kind a personal," Ben replies as he chances a glance at Brit who is looking at the wall.

"Come on Ben. Let's go to my room or better yet I can teach you to skateboard," Mikey replies.

"Ben I'm not so sure bout that. You could get captured," Brit replies as she comes back to reality.

"It will be fine. I wouldn't let anything happen to him. Plus we won't go far I promise. We'll stay in the tunnels by here," Mikey replies as he looks over at Brit with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Mikey that's no fair," Brit replies.

"What do you mean," Mikey asks as he smiles.

"Those eyes are too adorable to say no to," Brit replies.

"How do you guys resist him," Brit replies to no one in particular.

"We don't when he gets those eyes," Leo replies. "He's our baby brother. We do anything protect him as you do Ben."

"Ok go have fun but you better have your phone Mikey. Oh and call me when you get there and when you are heading back on Raph's phone," Brit replies.

"Yay," Ben replies as he jumps up. "I love you," Ben replies as he gives his sissy a hug.

"Yea I love you too Bubba," Brit replies as she ruffles his hair.

Mikey looks over at Donny with pleading puppy dog eyes. "Hey Donny is it ok if..," Mikey replies before he is cut off.

"Go ahead and take it. You know I can't resist those eyes unless you are hurt," Donny replies knowing that Mikey wants to borrow his skateboard and helment.

Mikey and Ben run out of the room to get the stuff.

"So what do you wanna do now," Leo replies.

"I dunno," Brit replies as she leans back.

"Do you wanna watch tv or play a game or do you want some time with Raph?" Leo replies.

"Do you got any puzzles," Brit asks.

"Yea Donny does. I think it's a braniac thing," Leo replies as he chuckles.

"Sure blame it on the brain. I work for what we got Leo," Donny replies as he stands up to go retrieve a puzzle for them to do while Raph stands up to move the kitchen table into the living room.

"I'll be right back. I gotta get the table in here and we can all do the puzzle together," Raph replies.

"I believe I will be going to meditate," Master Splinter replies. "You guys enjoy yourselves."

"Will do," Donny replies as he walks back with two puzzles in hand. Donny hands both puzzles to Brit as she looks at a white tiger on one and some turtles on the other. Brit smiles and opens the turtles as Raph walks in with the table. Donny walks over and helps him get the table into place.

"Shoulda known," Leo replies as the puzzle is dumped onto the table.

Raph's phone starts to ring as he grabs it from his pocket and hands it to Brit after looking at the caller id. "Here it's for you," Raph replies as he puts his arm around her by sitting on a chair he brought in from the kitchen.

"Hey Mikey," Brit replies.

"Ok just be sure he doesn't get hurt or it's your head," Brit replies jokingly.

"So I'll see ya guys in a little bit," Brit replies as she hangs up.

"Mikey says to tell you he's only one block south," Brit replies questionably.

"Yeah that's where he usually goes," Donny replies as he starts to look for the edge pieces.

Raph pushes part of the puzzle to each person to look through. He looks over at Brit and replies smugly, "so what brings you to decide turtles over a ferocious cat?"

"Well I guess it could have something to being in love," Brit replies with a dreamingly look on her face.

"Brit I got something you could do to help ya self," Donny replies. "About two times a day I want you to stand up and hold onto either someone or something such as this table. Oh and don't use Ben as he will not be able to hold you shall you fall or he is too weak to support you," Donny replies seriously.

"Oh ok," Brit replies. "Can I try it now," Brit asks him.

"Yeah here let me stand by you and I want you to use the table and stand. When you feel weak or tired make sure you sit back down," Donny replies.

"Ok," Brit replies as she pull herself by the edge of the chair. She struggles a little bit but is faster than first two times of doing this. She looks over at Donny and grabs the table. Then she uses all her strength with her arms and legs and is able to pull herself up on the first attempt. Brit smiles at the small accomplishment that she made.

"What are you smiling bout sis?" Leo replies as he was watching her with a critical eye.

"I did it on the first attempt," Brit replies.

"That is wonderful," Leo replies while both Raph and Donny nod in agreement. Brit is able to stand and hold onto the table for two minutes before she sits back down.

"Well it wasn't for long," Brit replies before Donny cuts her off.

"No but it was great for you just standing. I am proud of ya sugar," Donny replies smiling at the nickname he came up for her recently.

Donny, Brit, Raph, and Leo continue doing the puzzle for bout an hour before Brit falls asleep.

"How did she seem doing the puzzle to you guys?" Donny asks his brothers.

"She seemed happy and content," Leo replies.

"More so than in the lab," Raph replies.

"I thought so. I think we should bring her out here everyday," Donny replies as Raph's phone starts to ring.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS THE MORE CHAPTERS THAT GET POSTED!<strong>


	40. Chapter 40 Skateboarding Ben

**Chapter 40 Skateboarding Ben**

**KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING. I ONLY GOT TWO! COME ON YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT! GIVE ME 5 TOMORROW AND I'LL UPDATE TWO CHAPTERS!**

* * *

><p>Ben and MIkey run out of the lair with skateboards and a helmet in Ben's case in hand. Mikey skateboard's to the end of the sewer and back to Ben to allow Ben to watch.<p>

"So dude did you see what I did? I step on the skateboard with one foot and with the other I push with my foot. Now I want you to try," Mikey replies.

"Ok but what if I fall?" Ben asks.

"Then you'll get up again dude and try it again," Mikey replies.

"Ok. Well here goes nothing," Ben replies as he steps on the skateboard with one foot and pushes twice with the other foot.

"You did a great job dude!" Mikey replies enthusiastically.

"Thanks," Ben replies as the skateboard comes to a stop from Ben keeping both feet on it.

"Ok now next time I want you to push with your foot til you get half way," Mikey replies as he shows Ben what he means.

"Ok," Ben replies as he does as MIkey instructs. Ben repeats this a second time. He looks over at Mikey as he goes faster and faster each time across the sewer. Ben slows down and decides on a nice steady pace to go with as he goes back and forth down the sewer.

"Ok Ben so how bout we do this for a little bit and then head back. Now you can spill your beans," Mikey replies.

"Well here goes nothing. Ok so it's my fault that Brit got with Adam. I introduced them but now I realized without doing so in the first place she would never meet Raph and from what I hear he used to be a lot angrier if he hadn't met Brit. So for that I am grateful but I still feel bad. She suffered so much but not as much as me. So I witnessed something I don't ever want to again," Ben replies sadly as he stops skating remembering what he witnessed.

"It was right after they got married. Brit had promised to babysit me for Mom and Dad bout two weeks afterwards for the weekend. That's why I never stayed at her house again. I was afraid. I was afraid of what he did to my sissy. I can never witness that again. I have never been truly happy again til I met you. Just with the knowledge of what happened is enough for me. He beat her yeah sure. But that is nothing. I mean nothing compared to what happened. Have you ever seen a scar on her upper back?" Ben replies.

"No I haven't," Mikey responds.

"After he got done beating her one day. He had one of his men bring an iron bar with the symbol of his gang. He said that this symbolizes she is his slave and that there is no hope for her to escape for he has many friends in powerful places. I think they call this a brand or something like that. It was just horrible to see her in so much pain and suffering that day. He put it on her at first with just barely any pressure and the pain on her face is nothing compared to I've ever seen. She had tears streaming down her face the whole time. The longer she suffered the harder it was. He put more pressure and stronger for hours and hours she..sniffle…had suffered. She begged for him to stop but he never did and afterwards..sniffle..she told him he doesn't love her and he denied it. Then he beat her on her brand mark. It was so horrible. I cry every time I think bout it," Ben replies sadly as he has tears streaming down his cheeks.

Mikey walks over to Ben and hugs him. "Ben bubba I will never let that ever happen again. I'm gonna call Raph and tell him we are on our way back. Come on let's go home," Mikey replies.

"Hey Raph," Mikey replies.

"Oh ok well anyways dude we are on our way back and I gotta talk to you bout something that happened that you should try to talk to sis about," Mikey replies.

"All right bye," Mikey replies as he starts to walk but Ben stops.

Ben looks up at Mikey and puts his best puppy dog face on. "Hey Mikey can you carry me?"

"Aww I can't resist that face," Mikey replies as he grabs both skateboards and Ben. He runs into the lair after a couple minutes. He notices that Ben is softly snoring and lays him on the couch as Leo, Raph, and Donny approach him.

"Alright spill," Raph demands.

"Geez, can't a turtle sit down?" Mikey replies.

"Come. We will talk about this in the kitchen," Leo commands.

"Alright MIkey. Now that we are all sitting in chairs minus the table it is time for you to tell," Donny replies. "What do you know?"

"Well it's a devastating story. Really sad actually. Well atleast he is asleep and doesn't have to tell it a second time. Ben witnessed something dramatic. Something he should never of witnessed. Do you all know what branding is?" Mikey replies.

"Yea," Leo replies while Raph and Donny nod.

"Good well here goes nothing," Mikey replies as he looks at the wall.

"Well first Brit was introduced to Adam by Ben. He realized that Brit being with Raph resulted in a good thing and doesn't blame himself. About two weeks after Brit and Adam got married, it happened. Ben was being babysat by Brit. He says he never stayed with her again after that and truly has never been happy until he met me. Adam claims that she is his slave. Basically no will of her own and he made sure that Ben knew it with him being close to her. He had one of his men bring in some branding hot metal with the kudo symbol on it. The branding was done on her upper back. It was painful and gentle to begin with but then it went to being hard and cruel. Afterwards she claimed that he didn't lover her and he beat her on the branded spot. Ben watched all the paid she went through. She cried and cried until she couldn't anymore," Mikey explains.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Raph exclaims."How much has she really suffered from all of this?"

"Shh…Raph they are both sleeping in the other room," Leo replies.

"I know I know. Ok Leo I'll try," Raph replies. "Gosh they have suffered so much but I'll tell ya what. I'm gonna make sure she gets her revenge when she is ready. She will be able to let all of that frustration out on him one day and I hope she does to him what he did to her."

"I agree. We should just concentrate on her getting better," Donny replies.

"Yes that is agreed," Master Splinter replies.

"Oh so how much did ya hear of that, Master Splinter," Mikey replies.

"All of it my sons. There is much healing that needs done and we all will help them on their way to being healed. Come Mikey. Me and you will meditate on Benjamin. For he has suffered very much and holds you in high regards," Master Splinter replies.

"Yes Master Splinter," Mikey replies as he follows him out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS FROM RAPHAEL'S SIS AND ICECOLDFEVER! KEEP THEM COMING! LET ME KNOW YOUR OPINIONS REMEMBER YOU COUNT!<strong>


	41. Chapter 41 Bathtime Hotheadness

**Chapter 41 Bath Time Hotheadness**

**HEY GUYS AND GALS! I GOT TWO REVIEWS AND TWO FAVORITE AUTHOR ALERTS! KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING! WHEN WE GET TO FIVE REVIEWS A DAY I WILL UPDATE TWO CHAPTERS AT ONE TIME! YOU GOTTA REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS!**

* * *

><p>April came over to help Brit take a bath. She walked in to see her sitting on the recliner which brought a smile on. April walked over to Brit and sat down next to her for a couple minutes and handed her a bag.<p>

"Here I got this for you," April replies.

Brit opens up the bag to reveal some clothes. She got two outfits of pajamas. One is pink bottoms and says angel with a yellow top and angel written in pink. The second is blue with dolphins all over it. "Wow April thanks but you didn't," Brit replies before April cuts her off.

"I know silly that I didn't have to get you anything but I wanted to. You are my friend and as such you will be treated as one. Plus, once this whole fiasco is over with I want to take you shopping," April replies.

"Oh ok. That would be nice," Brit replies.

"Nice? Don't you like to shop? Every girl does," April responds.

"No. It's never peaked my interest. I was never into shopping or getting new stuff when I was younger. The real thrill was when I could be free and be in the fresh air in the county. The walks I would take on my own was my life, my world. I dreamed of having a real adventure one day not a life of torture and despair and always being afraid for every corner I turned. I always loved to play sports," Brit replies as she remembers the good times growing up.

"Wow. I guess you were more of a tomboy?" April questions.

"I guess some people do call it that," Brit replies as a smile appears.

"Would you like to take a bath? I will help you," April offers.

"Actually, that would be great seeing as I can't walk," Brit replies enthusiastically.

"Good. Let me go get a couple of the guys to help me. They are in the training room," April replies.

"Just get Raph. I'll have him just carry me in there," Brit replies. As an afterthought she replies, "it will be quicker that way."

Raph walks in a couple minutes later. He looks over at Brit and smiles as he runs over and picks her up without her expecting it. "Raph!"

"What sweet cheeks?" Raph jokes.

"You are gonna get it when I can…walk again," Brit whispers the ending.

"Hey there. Don't be so down on yourself. I believe in you! I believe in you that you will walk again!" Raph exclaims.

"Ok," Brit replies as Raph reaches the bathroom and sets her on the chair by the tub.

"Well don't fret for I will always be there," Raph replies encouraging.

"Ok go so I can take my bath," Brit replies jokingly.

"Or what," Raph asks.

"Oh I'll get you back when you least expect it," Brit replies.

"Ok ok. I'm gonna go finish training with my brothers," Raph replies as he shuts the door behind him.

"Ok so I ran your bath water with some bubbles. I thought you could use some relaxation," April replies.

Brit gets undressed. "Ok that was nice of you," Brit replies.

"Yeah, no problem," April replies with a smile.

"Ok. So care to help me get in the tub," Brit asks.

"Yeah, no problem. Here lean on me and then try to step over the tub and sit down," April replies.

"Yeah. How does it go? Oh, easier said than done," Brit replies as she stands up on the first try and leans on April. She takes a deep breath.

"Okay easy does it. Now lift one leg up and over the tub," April replies. Brit tries to lift it up but it does not go that far, only bout an inch. Brit frowns as she was not able to do it.

"Hey it's ok. Try it again this time believe in yourself and you probably will do it this time," April replies.

"Ok, I'll try it again," Brit replies determinedly. She concentrates and mutters to herself. _I can do it. I can do it. I can do it. I can do it. _Brit concentrates as hard as she can muster. She lifts her leg up and raises it up. She inches it higher and higher until it reaches above the top of the tub. Then she moves it forward and lets it drop down. She slips but April steadies her.

"Oh, easy there I got ya," April replies afterwards. "Now lift your other leg over and sit down."

"Ok," Brit replies as she gives her other leg the same concentration. She is able to move it above the tub on the first try and sets it down. April steadies her as she sits down.

"Great job," April replies.

"Thanks," Brit replies as she grabs the cup and wets her hair down. She gets some shampoo and scrubs her hair really good. She rinses it out and repeats with the conditioner.

"So what happened there?" April replies as she points to Brit's back.

"Oh that. That is nothing," Brit replies.

"But it looks awfully painful," April replies.

"Look April. When I said it is nothing, I meant it. Just don't ask me again," Brit replies stubbornly.

"You really should tell me or even Raph what happened? You would heal a lot quicker not physically but mentally. Healing both ways is critical for you to," April replies before she is cut off.

"April! When I told you not to ask me, I meant it! Now just leave me alone!" Brit yells.

"But I was just trying to get you to talk?" April asks.

"Oh so you want me to talk?" Brit replies sarcastically.

"Yeah I do," April replies enthusiastically.

"Well here's one for you, April. Get out and leave me alone for the remainder of my bath!" Brit screams with all she can muster. April gets up and looks back as she walks out and closes the door.

Brit decides to continue her bath in peace without any more unbearable memories. Why did she have to bring it up? Brit finishes washing up and just sits there to enjoy the bath when she starts to cry as all the memories from that day come back to her. She just is trying to hold herself together but it is not working so well. Brit hears two steady knocks on the door. "Who is it," Brit replies with a sad voice.

"It's me, Raph," Raph replies. "What is wrong? Why were you screaming at April?"

"Oh Raph it's nothing," Brit replies. "I'm fine," she replies in a monotone.

"Hmm well you sure don't sound fine to me," Raph replies. "Now I am going to ask again. What is wrong with you that you would scream?"

"I can handle it. I always have and I will," Brit replies bored with a monotone.

"If you were fine then why are you talking with a monotone," Raph replies.

"Cuz it hurts too much to talk bout! Ok, are you happy now?" Brit exclaims. She sees the towel and grabs it as she lets the water drain. She dries off her hair.

"Babe Ben told us what he witnessed with your back. Come on talk to me," Raph replies desperately. "Please I care for you. I love you!"

"I love you too, Raph. But…but I can't," Brit replies as she starts to cry.

"Babe, can I come in?" Raph replies.

Brit wraps herself up and has a gut feeling to let him in. "Ok but you won't like what you see," she replies.

"I'll be the judge of that," Raph replies as he walks in and sits on the chair in front of her. He looks at Brit as she tries to pull the towel up on her back. Raph grabs her hand as she tries again and pulls it in front of her. "Like I said I'll be the judge of that. Brit, babe look at me," Raph replies softly. He waits for her to look up and when she does he gives her a reassuring smile as tears are still pouring out of her eyes. She doesn't smile just looks really hurt. "Look I know with whatever happened you were hurt and really bad. Can I see your back?" Raph asks.

"But it's ugly," Brit replies as she knows what is on there and not just what Ben witnessed but whip marks also. It is always a reminder of her past and she never knows how to deal with it. She keeps it bottled up inside.

"Do you remember when we first met babe?" Raph asks. Brit nods her head. "Yeah and …," Brit replies.

"Well do you remember that even though I look different that you never acted differently?" Raph asks.

"Yes," Brit replies.

"When you did that, you proved that you do not judge us based on our looks but by our hearts by what is inside of us," Raph replies softly as he rubs circles on her hands.

"Ok. Go ahead but don't say I didn't warn ya," Brit replies.

"Geez thanks for being so sarcastic," Raph replies as he bends over the tub and looks into Brit's eyes. "Come on sit up on my lap and I'll take a look," Raph replies as he offers both his hands to her.

Brit looks up into Raph's eyes and sees nothing but trust and compassion. She takes his hands as he helps to stand her up on her feet. "Ok easy does it. Try to step over to me," Raph soothes. Brit looks at him unsure. "Hey I won't let you fall. If you can't do it I'll just scoop ya up but this is the only way for you to gain your strength back u," Raph replies soothingly.

"Ok," Brit replies as it sounds more as a question than an answer. She takes a deep breath and puts on a determination face.

"Ok, now lift your left leg up nice and easy," Raph replies.

Brit does as he instructs and uses all her strength and is able to lift it and let it stay on top of the tub's ledge. She smiles.

"Ok now bring it down," Raph instructs. Brit does as she is told but her feet are still wet so she slipped and was about to fall backwards. She screetched as she started to fall backwards with her hands flipping and flopping. Raph let go of his hands and with his fast reflects steadied his beloved by supporting her back and upper arms. "See I told ya I wouldn't let ya fall," Raph says sarcastically as he picks her up by her arms and faces her to the left on his lap.

Brit chuckles for a minute and smiles before frowning again and looking down. Raph lifts her head up with his finger and looks her directly in the eyes. "I know you're afraid but regardless of what I see I won't think any differently of you," Raph replies with compassion, trust, and love mustered in his face.

"Alright just look already," Brit replies as she pulls up her towel on her front. She lowers her head and prays. Prays that she will still be accepted. Pray that she will still be with Raph and that he won't think any differently. She closes her eyes tightly as tears are steadily pulling. Raph looks down at her back as space becomes available. He traces a couple marks where it looks like a whip was on her back. He looks more towards her left and doesn't believe at what he says as he gasps. "Om my god! What the hell happened?" Raph exclaims.

"Are you sure you wanna know? It's really painful story," Brit replies sadly as tears are streaming down her face and no soon had one dropped on Raph's arm than he stopped and wiped the tears off her face. She keeps shaking her head no repeatedly as he notices Brit crying. He hugs her and rocks her back and forth as she cries and lets it out. She lets it out for all the times she was hurt and not able to cry for fear of being hurt more. She lets it out for how much her brother has suffered and been hurting for. She lets out all the anguish and fear she has bottled up.

Raph lifts up her chin and looks at her. He looks at her with pity and assurance? Assurance for how she will succeed in the future now that she is opening up to him. "If it is not too much to ask and it can be at a different time if you want," Raph replies sadly.

Brit sniffles up and looks at him. "Ok but let me get dressed first," She says.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Replies sweetly.

"Yea here hand me my clothes and give me a minute," Brit replies.

Raph looks at her and hands her the clothes. "I'll be just out here. Um let me know when you're done," Raph replies. A few minutes later Brit is done getting dressed. She yells, "Ok come and get him cowboy." She smiles for a moment before stopping as Raph appears before her.

"I'm gonna take you to my room for this and I don't care what Donny has to say bout this. It ain't there business," Raph replies as he scoops her up.

* * *

><p><strong>OH...WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN IN RAPH'S ROOM? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN! HAVE A GREAT DAY! REVIEW ! REVIEW !<strong>


	42. Chapter 42 Brit's Story

**Chapter 42 Brit's Story**

**SO DID ANYONE ELSE GET HIT HARD BY THE STORMS? MY POWER WENT OUT FOR A COUPLE HOURS BUT THEN CAME BACK ON. THERE WAS A TORNADO HERE IN OHIO. IT DESTROYED A CHURCH HERE!**

**LOVING THE REVIEWS! UP TO 3 A DAY NOW! KEEP THEM COMING! REMEMBER IF I GET UP TO 5 THEN I WILL POST TWO CHAPTERS! REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna take you to my room for this and I don't care what Donny has to say bout this. It ain't there business," Raph replies as he scoops her up.<p>

Raph walks Brit to his room and lays her down gently on his bed. Brit looks around for a minute and smiles at him. "Hey haven't you ever heard of cleaning?" Brit jokes.

Raph looks at her and shakes his head. "You know I ain't da cleanest. If you want a clean room you should see Leos," Raph replies. Raph sits down on his bed as he looks down at Brit.

"Don't interrupt until I'm finished. I don't think I'll be able to continue if you do," Brit replies as she looks at Raph.

Raph looks at her and replies, "of course darling." Raph grabs one of Brit's hands as he lays down next to her and faces her face. He knows this is going to be really hard for her and wants to make this as easy and comfortable as possible.

"I'll start when I met him I think. Ya that's where I'll start. So Ben met him when he was playing ball with his friends. Adam was an assistant coach for his baseball team and well when I went to one of Ben's games. He was a very happy guy and treated everyone with respect. I thought he was the ideal guy to be with at the time but it wasn't so great afterall. It was good when we were together that all ended after we got married. At first it was just him cussing at me but then he started having his gang over and thus hitting and beating me. I thought it would stop but it didn't. It would be worst when he had what he called friends but soon I found out that it was a gang. A gang who want nothing more than to run the streets of numerous towns of selling drugs, weapons. Basically anything that is illegal. He prevented me from seeing my family. My brother would cry every day cuz I wouldn't see him. I told him it wasn't his fault it was mine. It was all my fault that I didn't do anything. I cried and cried over not seeing Ben. Then I told my parents I would babysit for the weekend. The whole week before I babysat I was punished byond belief," Brit replies as she squints her eyes shut and tears start to roll down her cheeks.

Raph rubs soothing circles on Brit's hands but doesn't say anything. Sure he could say are you ok but he promised. He wipes off the tears as she cries for a couple more minutes from remembering what happened that week.

"The first day he threatened to use a whip on me I was so scared," Brit replies as she gets the shivers. Raph hugs her immediately rubbing soothing circles on her back. The shivering starts to calm down and her crying starts to subside. "He didn't hit me with the whip at first but with a belt. He would hit me repeatedly anywhere where he could get. He would try to stay on the same spot. I would be held by two of his stupid minions. After that is when the whip would come in to play. And it wasn't just one time," Brit replies as she balls her eyes out on Raph's chest. She grips around his neck as tight as she can muster as Raph rubs her back smoothingly. "It's not fair Raph. It just isn't. I got hurt so badly," Brit mumbles as she is still crying. "As I got whipped repeatedly, I would fall to the ground and hard as I got whipped to him and often as a display in front of his gang. He always said that I was a horrible wife and he hates to do as I deserve for my badness. I got told it enough that I started to believe it myself," Brit replies as she has a steady stripe of tears going down her cheeks. Brit is crying and hard.

"He told me after all the whipping that Ben is to come over and he is going to witness something special and not one hair will be hurt on his head. That was the worst day of my life. The day that changed everything. The day of misery. It happened on my birthday. I remember it as if it were yesterday. After I got Ben home Adam welcomed him and got him a bowl of ice cream. Then Adam hit me across the face for forgetting to get something from the store that he didn't tell me bout. I cried even harder than normal cuz he made sure Ben say what I had to take as a punishments. He made sure it was plural. I couldn't take it. I just couldn't. All the name calling and the hitting. He even kicked me quite a few times more so than normal. Then he started with the whip. It was unbearable and I couldn't do anything bout it," Brit cries even harder into Raphs chest. She keeps crying harder and harder. She lets all of her emotions let loose and she is raw from it. When she starts to subside her tears after half an hour she continues, "the whip is a fear that I cannot even face. Even when I see one I cringe. I hate it and forever will. He hit me repeatedly with it before he did the brand mark. He hit me til I was bleeding. Branding was 100 times worse. I remember every detail, every pain, every suffer from that day." Brit sits up and turns so she is not facing Raph.

"Sorry I can't face you for this Raph. So he had two minions hold me down with my chest almost touching the floor. It was horrible. I felt how the brand was just barely touching my skin. The longer he had it on me the harder he put it on my skin. The hotness. Oh my god that f***ing hurt! I couldn't take it. I cried harder and harder. I didn't know if it would ever end," Brit replies she lays back down crying like nothing before. She brings her knees up to her chest as sobs start to over take her body. She keeps crying as it starts to get louder there is a knock on the door.

"Raph is everything ok? Can I come in?" Donny replies.

"Donny," Raph gruffly replies. "We are having a conversation in here that needs to happen. Now go away." Donny stays there until Master Splinter shows up and beckons him away.

The tears are pouring more profoundly down her cheeks. She starts to rock herself back and forth. Raph can't take it anymore as he scoots closer to Brit and pulls Brit up to him and rocks her back and forth. Raph moves her hair out of her face. He looks into her face as she is still crying. She leans more into Raph's chest and clings to him. She just breaks apart as the sobs are over taking her. She keeps crying and crying for bout an hour until she is calm enough to talk.

She hesitantly looks up into Raph's eyes as if pleading with him. Raph bends down as if of her will and gingerly kisses her on the lips a couple of times. He kisses her on the cheeks and forehead quite a few times to . Brit turns around and continues, "well as I was saying. He didn't finish for bout two hours. Afterwareds I did as he commanded and washed Ben's bowl. After that I went into the bathroom and looked at my back. I was petrified bout what I saw. The raw skin and the pain from what I did for cleaning. I couldn't take it anymore. That's when I planned my escape. I sent it in the amil after I came up with a plan. I told them when to meet and a precise time. I had everything planned out but some how he found out. He forced me to watch as he killed my own family. My own family. I thought I had lost them all until I found out here. And well you know the rest," Brit replies as she still is crying a little bit.

"There there. You don't gotta do this ever again. I won't ask and I won't tell a soul. Now come on and calm down babe. I love ya. I care for ya. And I don't think any differently bout ya. Now calm down. That's it. Nice deep breaths. Easy does it. Good. Now the most important question will you attempt to conquer your fear?" Raph replies softly and genuinely.

"I…I don't know Raph," Brit replies softly as she tilts her head down.

"Hey there? It's ok. Just think bout it," Raph replies as he kisses her compassionately. "I love you," Raph replies after the kiss.

"I know," Brit replies with a hint of a smile.

Raph looks at Brit, his beloved angel as a person who has been through so much. Someone who only loved their family only to be destroyed and devastated beyond anything Raph has dealt with. Sure he has had broken bones and stabs but being burnt for an hour. That is nothing Raph can even fathom. "You've been through so much babe," Raph sweet talks her. "I love you let us rest."

"Ok," Brit replies as Raph lays them both down. "Thanks Raph."

"Anytime babe," Raph replies lovingly.

* * *

><p><strong>I KNOW YOU ALL WANTED LEMONS! I AM WAITING FOR THAT TO HAPPEN! I HAVE AN IDEA FOR THE PERFECT TIME! DONT WORRY IT WILL BE SOON! <strong>

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS: BLOODRAYNE666, ICECOLDFEVER, AND RAPHAEL'S SIS1!**


	43. Chapter 43 Walking with Walker

**Chapter 43 Walking with Walker**

**SORRY ALL! THIS TOOOK ME A WHILE TO GET IT RIGHT! **

**KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING!**

* * *

><p>Brit has been standing on her legs for a couple days now. For the first time since she has been recovering she had a peaceful sleep. She didn't wake up stressed or with a burden on her chest. She woke up more at peace with herself.<p>

Brit turned around to hear Raph's loud snoring in her ear. "Oww! Hey Raph? Wakey wakey I want chocolate chip pancakes! You snore loud for a ninja you know," Brit replies as she giggles.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Raph replies as he yawns and hugs Brit to his chest. "Very funny babe. I ain't cooking. I'll get Mikey on it."

"But Raphy?" Brit teases.

"Don't call me that," Raph replies.

"Raphy, Raphy, Raphy. What you gonna do bout it?" Brit teases.

"Oh now you're in for it," Raph replies as he starts to tickle Brit. He tickles her stomach and travels down to her thighs. She starts laughing loudly and happily. He goes back up to her arm pits and her neck. Brit is laughing hysterically.

"Come on Raph stop!" Brit exclaims as she is laughing hysterically.

"Um…let me think bout it babe. No," Raph replies smirking.

"Raph I'm telling Mikey if you don't stop," Brit replies while giggling.

"Go ahead," Raph replies as he tickles behind her knee caps.

"Mikey! Help me! Raph is tickling me! Ben! Donny! Leo! Help please!" Brit yells between giggles.

Mikey ran into room to see an unimaginable sight before him. He started to laugh. "This is hilarious. Now Raph you do this means war right?"

"Nah no way bro," Raph replies as Mikey walks up to Raph and starts tickling him. Raph stops tickling Brit and starts to tickle Mikey who starts to tickle Brit who starts to tickle Raph. All three are laughing and having fun but do not notice the audience in the doorway.

"My daughter you seem to brighten my day," Master Splinter replies happily.

"It's a Kodak moment," Donny replies as he snaps a picture.

"It is good to see you happy," Leo replies smiling.

Raph, Brit, and Mikey stop tickling each other. Brit looks over and smiles even bigger. It actually reaches her eyes for the first time. "Hey Mikey? So I got up and this crazy girl friend of mine wants some chocolate chip pancakes so I kinda volunteered you for the job. I'll see ya in a lil bit as Brit's gotta use the bathroom," Raph replies as he scoops Brit up and runs out of the door.

"Raphael?" Master Splinter replies.

"Yes, Master Splinter," Raph replies warily.

"You will help your brother make breakfast," Master Splinter replies.

"But Master Splinter," Raph replies groggily.

"No buts Raphael! That is an order," Master Splinter replies.

"Yes sir," Raphael replies.

"Raph I'll get Brit from the bathroom afterwards. I have a surprise for her and you," Donny replies as punches Raph's shoulder.

"He will," Brit replies.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Raph replies.

"I said you will do as your brother asks. Are you going to deny me?" Brit replies.

"Um…I could take you but then again I might not," Raph ponders. Raph looks over at Brit and sees a strict face on her as in to say don't test me. "Um but yeah I'll do what Donny wants," Raph replies hurriedly to save his self.

"Brit I'll be there in about five minutes and Leo will be there to help too," Donny informs.

"Ok," Brit replies.

Raph sets Brit down by the toilet. "Here ya go," Raph replies as he turns to leave before Brit hits him in the arm. "Hey what was that for?"

"Cuz I can," Brit replies as she winks at him jokingly. "Now get out and make my food," Brit responds.

"Yea, yea," Raph replies as he walks out the door.

About five minutes later Brit opens the door to see Leo and Donny waiting for her.

"Took ya long enough," Leo replies.

"Yea tease the helpless sister," Brit replies.

"No you're not helpless. Cuz we got this for you to try," Donny replies as he reveals the walker to help Brit to walk.

"But I don't think…," Brit replies before she is cut off.

"Don't think bout it sis. Just give it a try and we'll be there the whole way to the kitchen where we can surprise everyone," Leo replies as he grabs one of her hands.

"Ok," Brit replies.

Donny puts the walker in front of Brit. "Now sis I know this may be scary. I want you to put both hands on the walker and try to walk a couple steps down the hallway towards the kitchen. Lift the walker and then take a step. Go nice and slow and easy. Take some deep breaths as you go," Donny instructs.

Brit takes a deep breath as she grips the walker. She hesitately lifts the walker up and moves it forward a step as she moves her right leg forward followed by her left leg. She is really shaky as she does this as Leo and Donny hover close by. Brit takes about two more before she stops as a huge smile spreads across her face. She looks over at Donny and Leo with nothing but thankfulness.

"I did it! Leo! Donny! Did you see me?" Brit exclaims happily.

Leo and Donny chuckles for a minute. "Yea we saw you. You did great!" Leo exclaims. "I'm proud of you for you have made it through all this suffering and pain. I will help you no matter what," Leo finishes as he pats Brit on the back. Brit smiles at the comment from Leo.

"Thanks Leo," Brit replies as she takes a couple more steps before she stops to breathe as she is out of breath.

"Easy does it. Take a few breathes," Donny replies.

Brit breathes for a couple minutes before she continues on. "Why am I so out of breathe? I hardly did anything," Brit replies.

"You are still very weak. You need to get your strength back," Leo replies.

"How?" Brit wonders.

"By walking a little bit every day silly," Donny replies.

"Oh but what if I fall?" Brit worries.

"Don't worry you are doing fine. You will get there. I believe in you," Leo replies. "You're one of the strongest people I know."

"No I'm not. I'm weak," Brit replies.

"No you are not," Leo replies. "You are very intelligent and smart. You were able to get away from everything you've been through. You accepted change and help when needed. Not at first but more so after Raph talked some sense into that head of yours. Although you two seem to be hotheaded at times you will turn out to be a great couple. I love you as a sister."

"Thanks Leo," Brit replies as she is so touched that a tear strays out of her eye and down her cheek.

Brit looks over to Donny as they near the kitchen. "Are you sure that I," Brit replies before Donny interrupts her.

"You are so unsure of what to do at times. Remember this we are your and Ben's family. We love you for you. Just be yourself and show them you can walk now," Donny replies as he hugs Brit.

Brit looks over at Leo as he leans down and hugs her. "Remember this you have your own destiny to make. I want you to go for it and that means facing your enemies. I will help you to defeat them."

Brit starts to have tears stream down her face as she realizes how lucky she is to have the turtles and Master Splinter as her family. She whispers very softly, "thank you, that means a lot."

Brit walks into the kitchen to see Raph with his back turned and Ben sitting at the table with his usual chocolate milk. Mikey smile gets bigger as he sees his sister walking towards them. As Ben catches Brit he stumbles out of his chair and runs for Brit to give her a hug. He didn't think that she may not be able to handle it before Leo snatches Ben up who is wiggling in Leo's arms.

"Ben stop wiggling little man. Your sister wouldn't be able to handle you at the speed you were running," Leo replies as he chuckles.

At this moment Raph turns around and at the same time Master Splinter enters the room. Raph's eyes look as if they are bulging out of his sockets. Brit smiles warmly at Raph as she sees his reaction. "Like something you see," Brit remarks. She smirks at him as he replies, "Oh yeah!"

Brit looks towards the stove as she smells something burning. "Um…Raph you might wanna watch what your cooking," Mikey replies. Raph looks around and finishes to cook as he burnt a pancake.

Brit walks to the living room as it takes her bout five minutes to get in there. She looks around and decides to sit on the couch. Raph walks in a couple minutes later with a tv tray, a plate of chocolate chip pancakes covered in maple syrup, and a glass of chocolate milk.

"Here ya go babe," Raph replies as Ben sits next to Brit.

"So Ben how bout we play a game of connect four later?" Brit replies.

"Yes!" Ben exclaims excitedly as he hurries to eat his food.

"Whoa champ. Slow it down. You still got to wait on your sister to eat," Leo replies as he laughs.

Brit looks over and just shakes her head. "Ben slow down or you're gonna choke. Easy does it we will play later after I rest for a bit. That walking wore me out," Brit replies sadly. Brit finishes to eat as she comes to a decision of …..

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! LET ME KNOW WHAT U WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT TOO! WHAT IS BRIT'S DECISION?<strong>


	44. Chapter 44 Brits Decision

**Chapter 44 Brit's Decision**

**HEY ALL PLEASE REVIEW...I NEED REVIEWS...PLEASE!**

* * *

><p>Brit looks over and just shakes her head. "Ben slow down or you're gonna choke. Easy does it we will play later after I rest for a bit. That walking wore me out," Brit replies sadly. Brit finishes eating as she comes to a decision of her life and the live of her brother and the turtles. Before she says anything to anyone she needs to talk to Ben and alone.<p>

"Hey Ben how bout you and me spend some time together in my room? We can play go fish first and then get to connect four after that?" Brit asks.

Ben looks over at his sister and sees something beneath her eyes as if she wants to talk to him and he seems to understand that it is meant for him only. He smiles and nods at his sister in understanding. "Yes. I would love to spend some time with you," Ben replies happily.

"Good. Meet me there in an hour," Brit replies.

"Ok," Ben replies.

"Well babe just let me know when you wanna head that way and I can be your prince and help ya," Raph replies smugly.

"Raph only you can say that and be smug bout it," Brit replies as she winks at him.

"Hey!" Raph exclaims.

"Oh my bad," Brit replies with no remorse on her face. "I forget Mikey can you get a pillow for the almighty prince to rest his legs on since he has to have servants to do everything," Brit remarks while laughing.

"Oh yea the almighty Raph thinks he can do anything but no can do bout the pillow for his princess is injured not him," Mikey replies as he laughs with Brit.

"Yeah very funny Mikey," Raph replies sarcastically.

"Hey almighty Raph? Help me get to my throne," Brit jokes as he Raph jumps up and helps Brit to stand.

"Do you need some help sis?" Mikey replies.

"No Mikey it's ok. Go workout or something," Brit replies as she accepts Raph's hand to help her stand up.

"Ha ha laugh now when you can guys cuz I'll get ya back," Raph replies as he hears everyone chuckling at him. Raph gets a little hot tempered. "Yea you all just wait cuz what I got planned will make you wish didn't start this," Raph grumbles.

"Really babe. You're gonna get mad. We were only messing with ya, geez," Brit replies as she puts both hands on the walker. She takes a deep breathe as she takes a couple steps forward. Raph walks with Brit as she slowly makes her way out of the living room.

"So yeah I'm really slow," Brit replies.

"Yeah no problem to keep up. You're as slow as a turtle," Raph replies as he chuckles.

"Very funny Raph," Brit replies as she makes it out of the living room.

"Babe. I'm very proud of you. Walking and all," Raph replies as he rubs the back of his head. "I care for you very deeply and I really am trying to get to know Ben more. I think I'll take him on his next skateboarding adventure," Raph replies as he smiles.

"Yea. He can be a handful, mad, annoying, happy, and everything in between but I wouldn't have it any way," Brit replies as she smiles. "I think after all of this we should go somewhere away for a little bit of a vacation. Not sure where yet but I was hoping I called talk all of you guys to come with me and Ben," Brit asks Raph as she looks down.

"Don't be embarrassed. Geez didn't we talk bout anything yesterday," Raph exclaims.

"Oh….um…yea but I can't help it," Brit huffs as she stops to catch her breath halfway through the kitchen. Raph looks over at Brit as she continues walking.

"Are you ok? " Raph asks worriedly.

"Yea for now," Brit replies as she takes a couple more steps.

"Well let me know if you get too tired," Raph replies.

Brit makes it halfway to her room before she stops and looks at Raph all out of breathe. "Can you perhaps take me the rest of the way?" Brit asks Raph.

Raph smirks at Brit. "Yeah no problem," Raph replies as he scoops Brit in his arms and sets the walker aside. "I'll come back and get that," Raph adds as an afterthought.

Raph carries Brit to her room and sets her down on the bed. He grabs a table and scoots it by the bed. He also grabs a deck of cards from his room and hands it to Brit. "I'll be back with the walker. Then I gotta go train with the guys," Raph replies as he walks out the door.

Brit grabs her notebook and a pen as she starts to make a list of topics to discuss with Ben. Raph walks in as she starts to write. "Hey ya go babe. I'll be back later," Raph replies as he gives her a kiss and walks out the door as Brit yells, "yeah go get out of her."

Here is what Brit wrote:

Topics to Discuss:

Relationship with Raph

Relationship with Master Splinter

Relationship with Mikey

Relationship with Donny

Relationship with Leo

Living arrangements

School

Happiness

Brit decides to talk to Raph after she hears what Ben has to say as she prepares the cards for go fish. She is shuffling the cards as Ben walks in with a smile on his face.

"Hey sissy!" Ben exclaims.

"Hey Ben. So you ready to play go fish?" Brit asks as Ben closes the door behind him.

"Sure," Ben replies as he sits on the bed next to Brit.

"So what you wanna talk bout?" Ben asks.

"Oh. So you figured that much out?" Brit asks.

"Well yeah," Ben replies.

"Oh," Brit replies as she deals the cards. (Not going to go into details bout the game but while Ben and Brit are talking they are playing go fish)

"Well here's the deal Ben how do you feel being here?" Brit replies. "You need to be somewhere where you feel comfortable."

"Oh so you wanna know if I wanna live here or move somewhere else. Hmm. For the first time in a long time I feel safe and loved by everyone. It's kinda funny sometimes Splinter will come and check on me at night after I come back to bed from using the rest room."

"Oh so how do you feel bout Master Splinter?" Brit asks.

"He is almost like Dad except well he is a rat and we live in the sewers but he's kool. He checks on me and makes sure that I eat especially when you were in that coma thingy. He also said he would teach me to defend myself and has told me when to do so and when not to do so. He also worries bout me not being in school," Ben replies as he smiles.

"Well that's good. So what bout Raph," Brit asks.

"Well to be honest in the beginning it wasn't so good. He was mean and angry towards me. It scared me but I dunno something changed in him. He started to be nice to me and get to know me. It was very weird after how he treated me in the beginning," Ben ponders. "Now he plays with me and just wants to make sure I'm ok. Oh and he calls me bubba."

"Hmm so what bout Donny?" Brit asks as she is satisfied with the answers so far.

"I dunno. He's all high tech and keeps his distance unless I'm hurt," Ben replies. "He plays games every now and then but he doesn't try to get to know me like the rest of the guys. He makes me feel intimidated."

"Hmm I'll talk to Donny," Brit replies.

"And Leo?" Brit asks.

"Leo is kool. He shows me his sword and has shown me a couple moves. He helps me to exercise and is like a big brother. He makes me feel more protected and cared for. He says no one will ever hurt me again or they have to go through him," Ben replies as he smiles.

"What bout Mikey?" Brit asks.

"Mikey is awesome! He brings sunshine to the world. We like to play pranks on Raph it is so funny when we do that. He is my funny buddy and brother to hang out with. He even taught me to skateboard which I was hoping I could go later on to do?" Ben asks.

Brit chuckles as she has seen how those two have acted together. "Yeah but I'm not sure if Mikey can go or not. We shall see who can go with you."

"Mikey is my favorite brother. Sissy can we stay here please? I'll do anything you say! Pretty please," Ben begs.

"We shall see. They never said we could officially stay with them technically but if we did they would need more room as there is not enough rooms," Brit replies as her door opens to reveal Raph, Donny, Leo, Mikey, and Master Splinter.

"We have been discussing that you two are more than welcome to stay with us," Master Splinter replies.

"But how did you know that is what me and Ben were talking bout?" Brit asks.

"I sometimes can get feelings of certain things," Master Splinter replies.

"It is true," Donny replies.

"But there is not enough room here?" Brit worries.

"Do not fret for we have been looking and it seems Raph and Mikey have found the perfect place. We shall begin to pack immediately. Tonight we will all be staying there. Oh and Raph will carry you there and Donny will stay with you while everyone else makes trips there with some of our stuff," Master Splinter replies.

"You are just a boy Ben who has not had the proper childhood. You do not have to help but can ride the skateboard that I got you. Well actually I had April buy it," Master Splinter replies as he hands Ben a skateboard and a yellow helment.

"Wow! This is so kool. I gotta go try it out," Ben replies as he tries to run past all the guys but Donny catches him.

"Now where do you think you are off to so quickly?" Donny asks as he smirks.

"To ride my new skateboard," Ben replies.

Master Splinter and everyone follow as they all chuckle.

"Not without me," Donny replies as he puts Ben on his back and leaves the room to retrieve his skateboard.

Brit nods her head. "Just earlier Ben said he and Donny haven't been spending any time together. Oh and Donny doesn't try to get to know him like the rest of you guys," Brit replies.

"Do not fret for I have talked to Donatello about that today," Master Splinter replies. "Now if you will excuse me I need to go pack my room up."

"Here we will help you pack this up," Mikey replies as he is carrying three boxes and puts them down on the ground. Brit, Raph, Leo, and Mikey get the room packed up within a couple of minutes as there is not much. They still have one box left afterwards. Leo and Mikey carry the boxes and set them by the front door as Raph carries Brit and the walker to the living room. "Here just continue packing while I go pack some stuff in my room," Raph replies as he gives her a couple boxes. Everyone packs as much as they can with the boxes that are available as Ben and Donny walk in both grinning ear to ear.

* * *

><p><strong>SO PLEASE REVIEW..I WANNA KNOW WHAT YA'LL THINK? LIKE ... DISLIKE...GOOD ... BAD?<strong>

**ANY OPINIONS FOR FUTURE CHAPS JUST LET ME KNOW!**


	45. Chapter 45 Walking and Proposal

**Chapter 45 Walking and a Proposal**

**THIS ONE GETS VERY INTERESTING. IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO GET IT RIGHT! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

* * *

><p>It has been a week since all the turtles, Master Splinter, Brittany, and Ben moved into the new lair. It consists of two floors. The second floor has everyone's room plus a bathroom while the first floor consists of a medical lab, a technology room, a meditating room, kitchen, bathroom, a huge training room, a game room, a living room, and a dining room. Brit's and Raph's bedrooms have a door that connects them while none of the others do.<p>

Brit has been using the walker for bout 2 weeks now. She seems to be getting a lot more stable using the walker. She doesn't seem to struggle anymore or get out of breath. She is getting stronger all on her own. She seems to be able to make it on her own just fine.

Raph is in his room thinking about how to propose to Brit as he had April get the perfect ring for her. It is a simple and yet elegant ring with a ¼ carat diamond in the center and small diamonds on each side of the large one. It is a silver band as Raph does not think that Brit would like gold as that is what her ex-husband had given her. Raph is thinking hard as how to propose and what to say. He is sweating from being so nervous and is a wreck from not knowing what she will say. Ben has given Raph his blessing to marry his sister and all Raph has to do is ask her. Seems simple right? Well this is not simple at all. Raph has never felt this way before and is unsure of himself. There is a knock on his door.

"Come in," Raph grumbles. "Hey bro," Leo replies as he sits himself in Indian style on the floor facing Raph who is currently laying back on the bed. As Raph sees his brother he sits up and looks over at Leo.

"Wat's up Leo," Raph replies as he studies his brother's face.

"Raph, you know I love you right?" Leo replies decisively.

"Yea, yea sheesh Leo just get out whatever you got," Raph mutters.

"Well let me give you some advice as your brother, not your leader. You look really nervous and I do not think you have ever been so…well such a wreck as I may put it. Look just go in there and kneel down on one knee and express your love for Brit. Tell her how much you care for her and adore her. Don't forget to mention that you respect her and her strength for that matter. Then at the end of it just ask her. Oh and do not fret for I know she will say yes to you," Leo replies determinedly.

"How do you know that she will say yes," Raph replies as he looks his brother in the eyes.

"Simple. She loves you and cannot resist you," Leo replies as he stands up and leaves the room. Before Leo leaves he adds, "she's in her room now. I would do it now."

"Ok," Raph replies as he grabs the ring and puts it in his belt buckle. He walks to the door and pushes it open to Brit's room to find her just sitting on her bed dangling her feet. She looks up as Raph closes the door behind him.

Raph sits kneels down on one knee on the floor in front of her. He looks over at her with nothing but love, care, trust, and adoration. "Babe, I love you. You mean the world to me. I could not live in this world without you and bubba. I care for both of you. Man I'm not good at this. So I respect you and am proud of how strong you have gotten. I believe that you can do anything and when I say anything I mean it. You are the most beautiful woman I have laid eyes on. Will you do me the honor, no the privlige," Raph replies as he takes out the ring and shows it to Brit. "of becoming my wife?"

"Oh Raph," Brit replies as she stands up and walks over to Raph without even thinking bout it as Raph stands up and smirks. They both meet in between for the kiss of a life time. The kiss starts out so tender and loving and as they break apart Raph replies, "so is that a yes?"

"Of course. There is no one else for me," Brit replies as she looks Raph in the eyes filled with adoration and love and care all for her. Raph grabs Brit's hand and carefully slides the ring on her left ring finger. "Did you realize what you did Babe?" Raph asks her gently.

"What?" Brit asks.

"You walked without the walker over to me," Raph replies lovingly and proudly.

"Wow. No way," Brit replies as Raph gently traces her face with his fingers from her forehead down to her chin.

Raph looks down at Brit's hand with the hugest smile that Brit has ever seen spreads across his face. Raph grabs her hand and twists the ring to see if it fits ok. He then bends her fingers gently which Brit happily does for him. Brit has a huge smile that begins to form on her face as she realizes that she is in love and not that scared love with Adam but a real, true love.

Raph walks over to the bed while holding Brit's hand who follows behind him. She sits on his lap and looks into his eyes to see determination? "Babe when would you like to get married?" Raph asks as he looks into her face with love and admiration. He is also so proud of her.

"How bout after I deal with Adam we will plan it out together with no problems or issues as a couple?" Brit asks as she takes a moment to ponder.

"That sounds great," Raph replies as he places a tender kiss on Brit's lips. Brit kisses Raph a second time which he happily allows as he leans back on the bed with Brit on top of him. Raph starts to rub small circles on her back as the kisses start to increase. Raph kisses loving kisses on her lips and soon Brit begs for entrance to Raph's mouth with her tongue. Raph opens his mouth to allow entrance for Brit's tongue as they both fight for dominance. After a couple minutes of fighting, Raph finally wins. Raph French kisses Brit for a few minutes before they break apart both panting for breath.

"Wow," Brit replies breathlessly.

"That was great!" Raph replies breathlessly.

"Come on babe let's go show the guys how you can walk and show them the ring!" Raph exclaims after they lie on the bed for a couple minutes and get their breath back.

"Ok," Brit replies as she sits up. After Brit stands up, Raph follows her lead.

"Here let me hide your ring until we can show them that you can walk and then we'll show them da ring," Raph replies as he grasps Brit's hand with his own while hiding the ring in the process.

"If you say so," Brit replies as she walks at a steady slow pace to the door. She takes a couple deep breaths and walks out of the door as she looks back at Raph who smiles encouraging. Brit continues to walk until she makes it to the end of the hall at a slow pace. This takes her a couple minutes to make it to the end of the hall but when she does she leans her hand against the wall and leans on it. She is a little out of breath but takes a few deep slow, steady breaths.

Brit looks over at Raph as if unsure. "Come on babe," Raph replies as he pushes on her back gently with his free hand to get Brit to continue to the living room. Brit takes one last deep breath and takes a step forward nervously as she keeps looking back at Raph who nods when he sees her eyes looking back at him. Brit walks into the kitchen after climbing down the steps to reveal Leo who is making a cup of tea. Leo looks around and smiles. He stops what he is doing and quickly walks over at Brit and gives her a reassuring hug.

"Great job Brit," Leo replies as he smiles.

"Thanks," Brit replies as she looks over at Leo.

"Ben and Master Splinter are in the meditating room. I believe Master Splinter is teaching Ben something. The guys are training," Leo replies as he shrugs.

"Thanks fearless leader," Brit replies as she walks past Leo.

Brit makes it to the living room with no problems. She walks down the hallway quietly and stops at the entrance to the meditating room to catch her breath. Brit looks over at Raph who only nods as she knocks on the door.

"Enter," Master Splinter replies as he looks over to see Brit.

"Congratulations my daughter," Master Splinter replies. "You have proven yourself to overcome a great illness. I am so proud of you and happy that you allow me to call you a daughter that I can call my own."

Ben opens his eyes and looks over to his sister standing there. "What are we celebrating?" Ben asks.

"Bubba!" Raph exclaims. "Do you notice anything missing?" Raph asks.

Ben looks over at Raph and doesn't see anything but as he looks over at Brit he huffs in surprise. "Oh my god," Ben whispers. Ben starts to run over to Brit but is stopped in his tracks by Master Splinter who grabs a hold of Ben by spinning Ben around with his walking stick and is somehow able to turn him around and stop Ben which ends up making Ben fall on his butt. Ben huffs in annoyance as he looks over at Master Splinter who looks at Ben seriously. "As I understand it, this could have been the second time Ben. Is that correct?"

"Yes," Ben mutters.

"Well you shall come and see me later," Master Splinter replies as he walks out of the room.

"Sorry," Ben replies as he gives Brit a hug.

"It's ok," Brit replies as she let's go of Ben and turns around. Brit walks out of the meditating room and down the hall. She leans against the wall to catch her breath for a minute.

"You ok babe?" Raph replies as he wraps his arm around Brit's waist.

"Yeah. Will you be a darling and get me something to drink? I'll meet you in the living room. Oh and make sure Leo, Ben, and Master Splinter are there. I'll brink Mikey and Donny," Brit replies as she walks away from Raph.

"Of course," Raph replies as he walks away.

Brit continues down the hallway at a steady slow pace. She hears Donny and Mikey really at it training. She takes a deep breath as she enters the dojo. She looks around to see Donny stop in his tracks as Mikey knees him in the gut hard which makes Donny fall to the ground.

"Donny what ya stop for," Mikey replies as he offers his hand to Donny who takes it. Donny stands up and looks at Mikey. "Look over there," Donny replies as he nods in Brit's direction. Mikey looks over and smiles warmly.

"Sis! You look great!" Mikey replies very happily.

"So Brit, how did you start walking?" Donny replies.

"Come on. I don't want to repeat myself. Let's go into the living room," Brit replies as she follows Mikey who leads the way out of the dojo after giving Brit a hug. Donny walks up behind Brit and engulfs her in a hug also.

"I knew you could do it. All you had to do is have faith," Donny replies as he lets go of Brit.

"You were testing me?" Brit asks.

"Well…yeah," Donny replies as he gestures for Brit to go first. "Ladies first."

Brit walks slowly down the hall but at a steady pace. She stops half way down the hall to catch her breath. "Go ahead. I'll catch up," Brit replies.

"Nah, we can wait," Donny replies as he stands and waits for Brit.

Brit continues to walk down the hall after she catches her breath. She makes it to the end of the hall before she stops and catches her breath again with both turtles trailing behind. After a minute she walks into the living room and sits down on the love seat where Raph is waiting. Raph smiles and looks at her lovingly.

"So my son, what is so important that you had to drag everyone in her," Master Splinter asks after everyone has taken a seat. Ben sits down on the floor by his sister. He looks up and nods at Raph.

"Well I proposed to Brit," Raph replies.

"And I was so happy that I got up and walked on my own," Brit exclaims.

Master Splinter walks over and helps Ben stand up. "You first Ben," Master Splinter replies. Ben stands up and turns around and gives Raph a hug. Then he looks over at Brit who is looking quizzing at Ben. "I know when you are truly happy sis. You deserve to be with Raph," Ben replies as he hugs Brit.

Master Splinter looks over at Raph and engulfs him in a hug. "Well done my son. I am proud of you. Although you struggled a lot and are still, you have a very lucky lady here who loves you for you." Master Splinter moves on to Brit. "My daughter, I do not want to replace your own father but to be one when you need it. You still have a long way to go and I will help you."

Mikey punches Raph on the shoulder. "Great job hot brains! You of all people deserve to be happy!" Mikey moves on to Brit and looks her dead in the eye. "The little sister I never had. I will always be there for you! I love you sis," Mikey replies as he gives her a hug. Brit has tears streaming down her face that Mikey notices. Mikey wipes the tears off of Brit's face. "Now no crying sis."

Donny smacks Mikey on the head for not moving. "Go on bro. You know me and Leo would still like a turn." Mikey smirks at Donny and walks away. Donny looks over at Raph. "I know you can be a heck of a turtle hothead at times but you deserve this dude. I am happy for ya," Donny replies as he gives Raph a hug. Donny looks over at Brit and smiles. "Sis you mean the world to me. And although I may not always show it I love and care for you. You will make a full recovery and I will be there," Donny replies as he hugs Brit a little harder than normal to show his emotions as well as his words.

Leo finally walks up to Raph. "Your such a hothead and your fighting skills are great. But you complete Brit and make her feel loved and safe. So do try to keep your sarcastic turtle butt in check," Leo replies as he punches Raph's fist. Leo looks over at Brit and smiles. "My perfect little sister. I will let you do what you have to do to be healed but remember this even though you complete this sarcastic turtle, you make Raph perfect. I am happy for you, well for both of you guys," Leo replies as he rubs circles on Brit's back while hugging her.

Raph replies to everyone, "thanks."

Brit looks around and whispers, "thank you really it means a lot to me." Brit starts to yawn. She looks over at Raph and asks, "can you take me to my room?"

Raph smiles, "of course."

* * *

><p><strong>THIS TOOK ME A WHILE TO DO...PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF BRIT AND RAPH LEMONS...<strong>


	46. Chapter 46 Running

**Chapter 46 Running**

**WHO LIKES TO RUN? I DO! LETS DO SOME RUNNING!**

* * *

><p>Brit had been walking pretty steady now for about a week. She no longer got out of breath from walking short distances. In fact, she could walk the whole lair without being breathless. She was smiling a lot more especially when Raph or Ben would walk into the room.<p>

Brit planned on going into the dojo alone after everyone goes to sleep. Ben had already fallen asleep early as he and MIkey had skateboarded for a while earlier. Brit smiled as she saw her brother fell asleep on the couch. She walked into the dojo to find all the guys training and knew that one would notice her. She watched as Raph and Leo where sparring as well as Donny and Mikey. She smiled as she saw Mikey side kick Donny in his ribs. Leo and Raph stopped sparring first. "Okay guys we are done for the night," Leo replies and looks over to see Mikey knock Donny on the ground and smiles. "Great job Mikey. You seem to be getting a lot stronger lately." Mikey helps Donny up who both look over towards Brit simultaneously.

"So what's up sis?" Mikey asks.

"Well I was just wondering if Raph can put Ben in his bed. He fell asleep on the couch and I didn't think I should…" Brit replies as she trails off.

"Of course babe!" Raph replies as he gives Brit a hug and walks down the hall holding her hand. Raph walks over to Ben and smiles. He bends down and tries to lift Ben as gently as possible without jostling him.

"You tired the little tike out Mikey," Raph replies as he laughs.

"Yea go ahead and blame it on me. You're just jealous cuz we hit it off more," Mikey replies as a comeback.

"Am not," Raph replies briskly.

Brit yawns as she follows Raph up the stairs. "Raph don't start. I'm too tired for this," Brit replies as she walks into her room. "Good nite everyone," Brit replies as she shuts the door. Brit looks around and puts on pajamas, a pink outfit that would be comfortable to try to run in. It has a soft material that says I love pink in a bright blue.

Brit lays down on the bed and starts to look at her book that Master Splinter had given her about ninjitsu techniques as he wanted her to study it. She then stands up and turns her flash light on. She walks over to the door and turns the light off before returning to her bed with a smile on. She knows she will have to wait for about an hour before she can go to the dojo safely. She hears a couple muffles of nite or good nite. She smiles knowing everyone went to their rooms. She looks through the book and studies a couple basic punches and kicks knowing she might try to use them tonight. She looks over them as she hears snoring coming from Raph's room. She gently lays her book down and stands up with flash light in hand knowing that it is now or never.

Brit crypts to her door and listen. She hears no one coming. She gently opens the door and hears it creek. She squints her eyes shut as she waits for the inevitable with her door open now and her in the hallway. No one comes out of their rooms and Brit smiles as she makes her way downstairs. She smiles as she makes it down to the first floor without being discovered.

She walks more quickly and makes it quickly to the dojo room. She looks around and finds the light switch. She looks around the dojo after the lights are around and moves a couple items out of her way to make a path for her to lightly jog on. She smiles as she walks over to the edge of the mat and stretches. She moves her arms from side to side but not quite stretching. She bends her legs a couple times and is about to start running when someone says, "you know you are a little loud for a turtle to hear."

Leo looks over at Brit as he walks in and closes the door behind him. "Oh um," Brit replies as she trails off.

"It's ok sis. You know it was pretty obvious that you were up to something," Leo replies as he smirks at Brit and walks over to her.

"Ok," Brit replies as she is about to start before Leo walks in her path.

"You need to stretch more. I saw what you did and trust especially for you just do as I say. We'll do it together," Leo replies.

"Well if you're sure," Brit huffs.

"I am. Here let's work on your arms first. Just do as I do," Leo replies as he faces Brit and starts to stretch. He reaches down and touches his toes and then reaches for the sky until he is on his tip toes. He repeats this a couple times and smiles as he sees Brit doing it visually correct. Leo sits down and does some pulling of his legs to stretch it a couple of times as Brit follows him.

"Ok now let's do a slow jog. I want you to go first and I'll follow. I don't want you to push yourself too hard," Leo replies.

"Ok. Um Leo thanks," Brit replies as she gives him a hug which Leo happily hugs back.

"No problem. I knew you were ready and we won't go too far tonight and will continue every night for one hour until you are ready to let everyone know," Leo replies thoughtfully.

"Thanks it means a lot," Brit replies as she starts to jog at a very slow pace slightly faster than walking. Leo looks and examines her arms and legs. He notices a couple things and lets her know, "Brit swing your arms back and forth while running and don't drag your feet, it will make you faster."

Brit nods at Leo and tries to correct it as all too soon they reach the other end. Brit turns around and tries it again. She makes the corrections and smiles as Leo did not say anything wrong this time, "that's it sis! You are doing it. Now try a little bit faster."

"Ok," Brit replies as she goes a ting bit faster. She starts to get out of breath as Leo smiles. "Ok that is enough," Leo replies. Leo walks into the hall and fetches a bottle of water for Brit. "Here ya go," Leo replies as he tosses it at her which she catches. She opens the water and drinks a couple gulps.

"Thanks Leo," Brit replies as Leo walks over to her.

"No problem. Now we are gonna go through how to throw a punch correctly," Leo replies as he guides Brit to the punching bag.

"Now show me your fist," Leo replies. Brit balls up her hand into a tight fist. "Now put your thumb here," Leo replies as he moves Brit's thumb in the correct position. "And loosen your fist a little bit."

Brit does as Leo asks. She looks over at Leo and he smiles warmly at her. "Now I'm going to hold the punching bag and I want you to punch it at a steady pace five times."

"Ok," Brit replies as she takes a deep breath. She looks at the punching bag and punches it five times consecutively. She looks over to Leo expectingly.

Leo smiles at Brit and replies, "Good you kept a steady pace and your fist stayed in the position. That is all for tonight. We will do this every other night and I better not see you try to do this without me or else I will tell Raph."

"But I was gonna…"Brit tries to argue.

"No this is what is best. You do not need to overdue it," Leo replies. "Oh and tomorrow night we are going to be back late so don't try it and I will know trust me if anything is out of place."

"Ok Leo I got it," Brit replies as she walks out of the dojo with the bottle of water in hand along with her flash light. Leo turns off the light behind him and follows Brit up to her room.

"Good night sis and remember one hour after everyone is asleep I will come and get you," Leo replies as he walks off to his room.

"Nite," Brit replies as she closes her door and hops in bed.

* * *

><p><strong>GOOD? BAD? LIKE? DISLIKE? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT U THINK OF RUNNING!**

**ALSO WHAT U THINK OF LEO TRAINING BRIT?**


	47. Chapter 47 Donnys First Aid Class to Ben

**Chapter 47 Donnys First Aid Class to Ben**

**SORRY IT'S BEEN A WHILE...I HAD SOME ISSUES AT HOME! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

* * *

><p>Donny had been preparing to teach Ben first aid for a week now. He has all the details hemmed done to a ideal way of explaining it to Ben. Ben may only be 17 but has the brain of child. He worries a lot but loves to play and Donny has no way of teaching this to him without it being like a lecture. Maybe if he takes Ben skateboarding that will do the trick as to not make it so boring. Donny packs his bag with all the necessary first aid supplies as he walks out of his lab with book bag in hand.<p>

Donny goes to his room and retrieves his skateboard. He then goes into the game room to find Ben playing a skateboarding game. Yep he definitely wants to go skateboarding.

"Hey dude! Which ya doing?" Donny asks as he walks into the game room making Ben jump.

"Don't do that," Ben replies as he looks over at Donny.

"Do what?" Donny asks innocently.

"Sneak up on me," Ben replies.

"Ok, ok. Well in that case come on I want to talk to you and show you some first aid stuff. You need to know this but while we are doing this we will be skateboarding!" Donny exclaims as Ben hurries to turn his game off and runs down the hallway to his room.

Donny waits for Ben by the entrance to the lair to find Brit and Raph engulfed in a movie. "Hey guys I'm gonna take Ben out for a little bit," Donny informs.

"Ok have fun," Brit replies. Raph just nods his head and adds as an afterthought, "don't let him get hurt bro."

"Aww Raph's got a soft spot after all," Donny replies as Ben runs into the room with his helmet on and skateboard in hand. Donny chuckles as he notices how excited Ben is. "Come on buddy. Let's go have some fun," Donny replies.

Ben runs off in front of Donny with a huge smile on his face. As soon as he reaches the sewers he puts his skateboard on the ground and starts to skateboard as Donny passes him up. Donny looks over at Ben and smiles, "follow me."

"Ok," Ben replies.

Donny leads Ben into this skate park underground he had found on his way back patrolling one day. It is very amazing filled with bars to grind on and ramps to ramp on. It is really filthy tho as if no one had been using it in a while. Donny skates in with Ben in toe. Ben looks around and is amazed at what he sees.

"Wow Donny where'd you find this place?" Ben asks.

"Found it on my way back from patrolling one night," Donny replies.

"Huh," Ben responds.

"So Ben let's skate and then we'll take a small break. While we skate I'm gonna ask you some questions," Donny informs Ben.

"Ok," Ben replies.

"What do you know bout first aid," Donny asks.

"I know to put a band aid on when you bleed but that's it," Ben replies as he skates up a ramp.

Donny starts to grind on some rails and does a jump to land off the rail.

"Wow! Donny you got to show me that! Please!" Ben exclaims.

"I will buddy. Trust me I will," Donny replies as he sits down on the ground and opens his book bag.

"Come here Ben," Donny instructs. Donny grabs a bandage out and looks up as Ben sits down next to Donny. Donny smiles at Ben. "Now living with us you have to know how to treat our family and friends when they are injured as we have many enemies who will hurt anyone who is our family or friend. I am going to teach you some of the medical techniques that you will need to know should the time require your help with someone who you love and care for," Donny replies.

Ben looks over at Donny in understanding and trust. "But what if I don't do it right?"

"The important thing is that you try," Donny responds.

"Ok," Ben replies.

"Now I want you to pretend that on my rest I am bleeding and it won't stop. What do you do?" Donny asks. Ben shrugs his shoulders.

"I dunno put a band aid on it?" Ben asks.

"No. Nice try though. You want to put firm and steady pressure on it to stop the bleeding. Once the bleeding has stopped for about a minute you can then put a bandage on it," Donny replies. "Now you try to apply pressure on my wrist."

Ben takes the cloth that Donny hands him. Ben puts the cloth on Donny's wrist and puts a little bit of pressure on it. Ben looks over at Donny after a minute who shakes his head.

"You have to apply more pressure," Donny instructs. Ben does as he is told and pushes as hard as he can muster. Ben is concentrating as hard as he can.

"Good job," Donny replies. "Now do you know how to put a bandage on a large cut that a band aid won't fit on?"

"No," Ben responds.

"Ok. So here is what you do: you take some gauze or a cloth and tape it to the skin with some medical tape," Donny replies as he hands Ben some cloth and medical tape.

"Now you try on my knee," Donny replies as he stretches his leg out so Ben can bandage it up. Ben takes the cloth and places it on Donny's knee. Then he takes the tape and tears off a couple pieces. Ben places the tape, one on each side, of the cloth.

"Great job!" Donny replies as he takes the bandage off. "Now what do you do if someone has a concussion?"

"Um. Try to wake them up?" Ben asks.

"And how do you do that?" Donny asks.

"By shaking them and maybe splashing water on their face?" Ben asks.

"Good and what do you do if they wake up?" Donny asks.

"Nothing," Ben replies.

Donny starts to chuckle, "um. No. You ask them what they remember of what happened to make sure they have their memory."

"Oh," Ben replies.

"What do you do if they don't wake up," Donny asks.

"Um. Um. Call you?" Ben asks.

Donny starts to chuckle. "You can but you have to get them somewhere safe where after all the chaos is done someone can take a look at them. Oh and you have to make sure they are breathing too."

"Ok," Ben responds.

"Good now to teach you CPR and how to give someone the hemlock maneuver if they are choking," Donny replies. **I am not going to go into those but just pretend that Donny taught Ben and he did ok to do it but not the best.**

"Good job. Come on let's skateboard for a while!" Donny replies.

"Yippy!" Ben exclaims as he gets on his skateboard. "Donny! Teach me to grind!"

"You're not ready yet but in time I will. I promise buddy. First you need to learn how to do the ramps and when you get there, in time I'll teach ya," Donny replies as he speeds up a ramp and goes into the air and then comes down.

Ben goes up a ramp and tries to lean his skateboard on the edge of the ramp but falls down face first with his skateboard falling on top of him. Donny rushes over to Ben as he hears Ben fall.

"Bubba are you ok?" Donny asks frantically. "Here let me see," Donny replies as he helps Ben up. Ben has a gash on his forehead and a couple of scrapes on his knees. Ben starts to have tears pour out of his eyes. Ben doesn't answer Donny, instead he has tears pouring out of his eyes.

"Aww Ben don't cry," Donny replies as he wipes the tears away. "Here let me clean ya up," Donny replies as he cleans the scrapes on his knees and puts a couple band aids on. Then he looks at the gash on his forehead and applies a cloth on it as it is still bleeding. "Your still bleeding on your head. Come on let's get you home. There's a lot of dirt on that gash," Donny replies as he grabs both skateboards and Ben's helmet comes off.

"Can you walk?" Donny asks.

"I dunno," Ben replies.

"Sit down and I'll call … Mikey," Donny replies.

Donny calls Mikey's cell phone. "Hey Mikey? Remember the skateboard place that I found? Can you come her as soon as you can. Um..Ben kind of got hurt and I need your help. Oh and don't tell Raph yet. I'll deal with him later," Donny replies.

"Thanks," Donny replies as he hangs up.

Donny sits down next to Ben. "He's on his way. Here let me look at this gash." Donny takes the cloth off and looks at it. The bleeding has stopped but there is a lot of dirt in it. "The bleeding has stopped but it will take a little bit in the lair to clean it," Donny replies.

"Ok," Ben replies as he still has tears running down his cheeks. "Donny?"

"Yea?" Donny replies.

"My head hurts," Ben admits.

"I know. I'll get you some Tylenol when we get home," Donny replies as he gives Ben a hug careful of the gash on his forehead.

Mikey rushes in to see Donny hugging Ben. "Is he ok?" Mikey asks.

"He'll be fine. He has a gash on his head. His head hurts and a couple scrapes on his legs," Donny replies as Mikey picks up Ben.

"Ben it's gonna be ok. I gotcha," Mikey replies as he easily walks with Ben in his arms. Donny follows with his bag, two skateboards, and Ben's helmet.

As Mikey walks into the lair carrying Ben, Raph looks up and stands up. "Donny! What the hell happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW YOU'RE OPINION!<strong>


	48. Chapter 48 Fussing Over Ben

**Chapter 48 Fussing Over Ben**

**SORRY ITS BEEN A WHILE ALL FANS! I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY AT WORK. WE HAD CORPORATE THERE FOR THE LAST WEEK. SO FUN, NOT! LOL...HOPE YOU LIKE IT...**

* * *

><p>As Mikey walks into the lair carrying Ben, Raph looks up and stands up. "Donny! What the hell happened?"<p>

"I'll explain later. Right now I gotta take care of my brother," Donny replies as walks briskly to the lab behind Mikey.

"Raph," Brit replies angrily. "What are you waiting for?" Brit asks angrily.

"Uh what?" Raph replies dumb founded.

"Go see what happened now!" Brit yells.

"Ok. Um I'll just go," Raph replies as he rushes into the lab.

As Raph rushes in the lab, he sees Ben with several band aids on his legs and a couple on his arms. Raph looks him over to find a big gash on his forehead.

Ben looks over at Raph to see a mad look on his face. Ben cringes away a little bit away from Raph. Donny looks behind him and shakes his head.

"Raph if you are going to be in here atleast act like you're not mad at Ben," Donny replies sternly.

"Ok," Raph grumbles as he tries to get the look off his face. "Now what happened?" Raph asks as he looks around at everyone.

"I dunno," Ben replies.

"Ben fell down while skateboarding," Donny replies softly.

"I thought you were supposed to be taking care of him?" Raph replies harshly.

"I do but then he fell down a ramp Raph. Gosh do ya have to be such a hot head every single fricken time?" Donny replies.

Ben looks over at Mikey who is looking at the scene and just shakes his head. Donny finishes putting the bandage on and Mikey scoops Ben and takes him in the other room.

"Mikey I'm not done with Ben!" Donny exclaims.

"You both are," Leo replies as he walks into the lab.

"But Leo?" Donny argues.

"No buts Donatello and that goes for you too Raph. You both are out of line. Ben is still healing. Raph you over reacted. Donny you need to be more calm when dealing with Ben medically. You both probably scared the poor kid," Leo finishes.

"Leo, Brit told me to come in here and get the load down!" Raph exclaims.

"Ya she may have but not by scaring Ben and being mean to Donny who was only trying to fix Ben up like he does the rest of us!" Leo exclaims as he walks out.

Leo walks into the living room to find Ben cuddled up to Brit. Leo smiles and looks over at the scene. He sits down next to Brit on the love seat. "Ben are you ok?" Leo asks.

"Kinda of," Ben replies.

"How so?" Brit asks.

"My head hurts," Ben replies.

"Mikey, go get Ben some Tylenol from Donny and tell them no arguing or raising their voices when they come in here," Leo replies.

"No problem!" Mikey replies as he gets up.

Leo looks over at Ben. "So how did ya fall?"

"I was trying to do what Donny does on a skateboard by letting it rest on the top of a ramp," Ben replies.

"You need to start on a little ramp. I bet you tried the big one that Donny showed you in that place he found. Ya?" Leo replies carefully.

Ben nods his head. "Ok no problem. Donny doesn't think things through with skateboarding. I'll have Mikey show you on a smaller one. He would know how it feels to be the last one to do something as he is the youngest of all of us," Leo replies as he gives Ben a hug.

"Now can you swallow a pill?" Mikey asks as he walks into the room.

"No," Ben replies.

"Ok then I will crush it and put it in a drink. Chocolate milk?" Mikey replies.

"Sure," Ben answers.

"Ben. I love you but I don't want you to get hurt either," Brit replies before Ben cuts her off. "I know but I'm not perfect and I just want to have a good time."

Brit huffs, "alright alright."

Donny walks in followed by Raph who both walk towards Ben with smiles on their faces. "I'm sorry Ben. I never meant for my face expression to be towards you," Raph replies as he rubs Ben's hand.

"Yeah me too," Donny replies as he ruffles Ben's hair.

"Ok ok, stop. I forgive you green guys," Ben replies as Brit starts to laugh.

Raph looks over at Brit as do the others and they all start laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK? GOOD, BAD... ALSO HOW SHOULD BRIT GET ADAM..BY HERSELF, WITH TURTLES, BY HERSELF THEN TURTLES SHOW UP?<strong>


	49. Chapter 49 Second Training with Leo

**Chapter 49 Second Training with Leo**

**PLEASE REVIEW. I HAVE A COUPLE CHAPTERS COMPLETED BUT UNLESS U REVIEW U WONT GET TO SEE ANYTHING SPECIAL THAT HAPPENS IN THIS STORY UNTIL LATER...AGAIN PLEASE REVEIW...IT DOESN'T TAKE THAT LONG...**

* * *

><p>Leo went and got Brit after he was sure that everyone was asleep. Leo gently opens Brit's door to find her ready to go.<p>

"Come on," Leo whispers. Leo walks quietly to the dojo with Brit in toe.

"Alright let's go ahead and stretch like we did the other night," Leo replies as he starts to do all the stretching in the same order with Brit doing it along side of him.

"How did you feel yesterday after the first work out?" Leo asks.

"I felt pretty sore but it is manageable. Nothing I haven't felt before if not worse," Brit replies.

"It wasn't hard to move your limbs was it?" Leo replies.

"No," Brit answers.

"Good," Leo replies.

"Alright are you all stretched?" Leo asks.

"Yep," Brit replies as she pops the p.

"Ok let's start with a light jog and we'll see what we do as how you progress," Leo replies as he clears the running path as before. Brit starts to jog at a slow, steady pace. Brit smiles as she hasn't ran out of breath after two laps back and forth.

"Great job Brit! Now come on let's see how fast you can go. Let's run!" Leo replies as he takes off at running. Brit follows behind and tries to keep up but cannot. She starts to loose her breath and is starting to breath heavy.

"Alright that's enough," Leo replies as he grabs the water from by the door and tosses a bottle to Brit.

Leo drinks some water himself and looks over to see Brit standing up. He smiles warmly at Brit. "You seem to be doing a great job! I did not think you would be doing so .. well great at catching on!" Leo exclaims.

"Oh I had to learn early or I would be dead," Brit replies softly as she has tears swell up in her eyes.

"Hey, it's gonna be all right. We are going to teach you everything we can in our power," Leo replies as he gives Brit a hug. Brit sniffles and wipes the tears away from her eyes.

"Ok thanks," Brit replies as she looks at Leo expectedly.

"Well are you ok now?" Leo asks.

"Yea," Brit replies.

"Ok I want to punch the punching bag five times with each hand but I want you to alternate hands each time. So punch left, punch right and do that five times. Man this would be easier if I had one of the guys to help. What do you say if I go get one of them?" Leo asks.

"I dunno," Brit mumbles.

"Come on. I bet one of them or all of them would love to help," Leo replies.

"Ok go get Raph," Brit replies.

"Man you had to pick the tough one to wake up," Leo replies as he runs out of the room.

Meanwhile Brit starts to do some punches like Leo had shown her before. She clenches her fist and punches the punching bag five times with her right hand. She is about to clench up her left hand before it is caught by someone.

"So ya thought ya could fight without me? Come I thought you trusted me?" Raph replies mockingly as he catches Brit's left hand.

"Oh um yea. I originally was gonna do it by myself and then Leo found me and um yeah," Brit mumbles.

"Babe, I'm not mad. In fact, I'm superb. Very happy you are able to run as I hear it and now training to fight. Let's do this!" Raph replies as he steps behind the punching bag and holds onto it.

"Now punch," Raph replies.

"Settle down Raph! Now Brit watch what I do and then I want you to try," Leo replies as he starts to punch. He punches left then right, left then right. He does this five times and then looks at Brit.

"There Brit now you try," Leo replies as he steps back with his arms crossed.

Brit looks at her hand and puts it in a fist slowly.

"Babe stop. Ya gotta let it come naturally. You do that in a fight and you'll definitely go down. Leo show her," Raph replies as he peeks around the punching bag.

"Sis watch me punch. Notice how I don't concentrate on my fist. I just go with the flow. I don't look at my fists, I look straight ahead. If an opponent were to notice you looking at your fists you would go down and probably big time at the way you were doing it. Keep you vision straight ahead of you as if you are looking at who you are trying to hit," Leo replies as he stops. "Now you try it again."

Brit takes a deep breath and looks back at Raph but decides to just try. She clenches her left fist while looking straight ahead. She punches the punching bag one time.

"Good now keep both of your hands clenched in fists," Leo replies.

Brit nods at Leo and clenches both fists. She starts to punch the punching bag. First left and then right. Left and then right. Still not out of breath. Left and then right as she starts to get out of breath. Left and then right a little bit more breathless. Last one. Left and then right as she is breathless but forgot her water across the room. Leo runs across the room and returns with her water. Brit takes her water and gulps down the rest of it.

"Great job babe!" Raph exclaims.

"You did a wonderful job sis," Leo replies. "We shall meet up again…no I think we should involve everyone now?"

"I dunno Leo. What if …" Brit trails off.

"No you are ready," Leo replies sternly.

"Now Leo if she ain't ready then don't force her," Raph replies but is cut off.

"No it's ok. I'll try," Brit replies as she looks at Leo.

"Good. Come and join us in two days for training," Leo replies as he walks off to bed.

"Come on babe," Raph replies as he offers his hand. Brit smiles and takes Raph's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AGAIN REVIEWS HELP THE AUTHOR TO DO A BETTER JOB AT WRITING THE STORY THAT YOU ARE READING...PLEASE REVIEW...IF U REVIEW I WILL POST 2 CHAPTERS TOMORROW...<strong>


	50. Chapter 50 Letting Everyone Find Out

**Chapter 50 Letting Everyone Find Out**

**HEY GUYS! WHAT NO REVIEWS? IS MY STORY REALLY THAT BAD? I SEE ALL OF YOU VIEWING IT ON MY STORY TRAFFIC STATS! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Brit woke up to feel sorer than the other day. She looks at the clock to reveal 11:00am. "Oh my gosh. I musta been really tired," Brit mumbles to herself. Brit walks to Raph's door after stretching. She opens the door to see Raph sleeping. Brit smiles as she sees Raph snoring with one hand above his head and the other against his side. Brit closes the door and sits on Raph's bed and decides to snuggle with him. Brit lays down next to Raph and puts her arm around him. Raph unconsciously puts his arm around Brit. She smiles as she realizes Raph has no idea what he is doing. Raph's snoring starts to get softer and Brit scoots as close to Raph as she can.<p>

Raph starts to wake up as his snoring stops. He stretches his arms and looks to find Brit snuggled up to him. Raph hugs Brit closer to him. "How long you been here sweet heart?" Raph whispers.

"Oh just a couple minutes," Brit replies.

"Good," Raph replies as he rubs circles on her back slowly. Brit is still so tired and oh is she sore. She tenses up as Raph hits a knot. "Babe how do ya feel?"

"Fine," Brit mumbles.

Raph turns Brit over to look him in the face. "I'm gonna ask again. How do ya feel?"

"Fine but sore. I can deal with it. I've done it before," Brit replies.

"But you got me now. Won't you let me give you a massage?" Raph replies sadly.

"Oh Raph I will. It's just I don't ask people for stuff like that," Brit replies.

"Well you're lucky. I don't ask I just do now lay down on your stomach," Raph instructs. Brit turns over on her stomach with her hands out in front of her. Raph starts by rubbing small circles all over her back. He starts at her shoulders and goes down to her lower back. He notices a couple tense spots where Raph concentrates more on those spots. Raph tries to rub the knots out but cannot rub one out. He keeps massages until he notices Brit about to fall asleep. He smiles down at Brit. "Come on hon. Let's go get some grub. Plus you have to let everyone know what you can do now."

"But Raph," Brit whines.

"No it is time. Trust me," Raph replies as he helps Brit get off the bed.

"But Raph this is embarrassing?" Brit replies shyly.

"You should be proud to tell everyone hun," Raph replies as he engulfs her in a hug.

"Ok Raph you win. Let's go," Brit replies as she walks down the hallway. Raph pushes Brit in order to get her to go faster. Brit pushes Raph back but he is stiff as ever.

"Nice try," Raph replies.

Brit starts to skip down the hallway with Raph tailing behind jogging. Ben suddenly screams as he sees Brit skipping.

"Ben please keep your voice to inside voice," Master Splinter replies. "Ah, it seems you are ready to show us what you can do my daughter," Master Splinter replies as he glances at Brit skipping.

"Oh um you see," Brit fumbles.

Master Splinter puts his hand up to stop Brit. "No need I understand. Congratulations. Now we will train you," Master Splinter replies before noticing a couple bruises. "So who knows?" Master Splinter asks.

"Oh just Raph and Leo," Brit replies shyly.

"I see well we shall see what you have learned soon enough," Master Splinter replies thoughtfully.

"Kool," Brit replies as Ben walks up to Brit. "Congrads sis," Ben replies lovingly.

"Well let's go find the others," Brit replies as she walks towards the lab. She walks into the lab to find it empty. Brit walks down to the dojo to find Mikey and Donny sparring. Brit smiles as she runs up to them only to make them both freeze in place.

"What?" Donny replies. "Huh?" Mikey replies. Both turtles fall down stunned out of belief.

"See something you like boys?" Brit asks knowingly.

"You ran!" Donny exclaims. "Wow! I can't believe it. Well if you keep this up we should be able to start your training, in well, today perhaps," Donny mumbles.

"Too late bro. Leo bet us to it," Raph replies.

"Great job sis. I knew ya had it in you," Mikey replies.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!<strong>


	51. Chapter 51 Brit Goes Up Top

**Chapter 51 Brit Goes Up Top**

**SORRY! COMPUTER GOT MESSED UP JUST GOT IT FIXED...HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER...PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

><p>Brit woke up and went to the bathroom to notice that her hair is in definite need of getting done. Her ends are split in numerous places and it just is a total mess. How did she stand this this long without noticing, she will never know. Maybe she can go out and get her hair done today? She will have to ask to make sure it is alright with the guys and Master Splinter.<p>

Brit walks down the hall after brushing her teeth and putting her hair up in a pony tail. She sees Master Splinter watching the news and sits down next to him. She watches the news with him for a little bit and is more interested in looking at her hair and pulling off the dead ends than watching the news. Master Splinter turns off the tv and looks over at Brit as he notices everything she is doing.

"My child do you need something?" Master Splinter asks.

"Well I was wondering if…I mean if you think anyone will bother me if I go to get my hair cut?" Brit asks warily.

"Anyone can do anything if they wish. It seems that you need to overcome your fear and go top side for your own sake as well as your needs. Let me have one of my sons call April and see if she will take you?" Master Splinter asks.

"Thank you," Brit replies.

"Donatello?" Master Splinter yells.

Donny rushes into the living room to see Master Splinter sitting with Brit by his side. "Yes Master Splinter?"

"Can you please call April and ask her if she can take Brittany to get her hair done?" Master Splinter asks.

"Do you think that is such a good idea?"

"It is time Donatello. She cannot live in fear forever and eventually she will have to face Adam," Master Splinter replies sternly. "Plus when she goes top side she can start to get supplies we need eventually."

"Yes sir," Donny replies as he flips out his phone and dials April's number.

**Not going to go into the phone conversation but I will sum up what April and Donny talked about based on what Donny tells Master Splinter.**

"Master Splinter, April says she is off today. She said they both can go get their hair done together and April says it is her treat. She says to that she will be down in one hour to get Brittany," Donny informs.

"Thank you," Master Splinter replies. "Now you have one hour to be ready Brittany. Have fun."

"Thanks," Brit replies as she hugs Master Splinter and runs up and gives Donny a hug.

Donny laughs at Brit. "Hey why are you laughing?" Brit demands.

"Because you're funny!" Donny replies.

"Uh huh, you're just jealous of me," Brit replies as she challenges Donny.

"Oh yeah I am so jealous that you get to go top side in the day light and I can only do that at night," Donny replies jokingly as Raph walks in.

"Wait! Who's going top side?" Raph asks.

"I am to get my hair done," Brit replies.

"No that's not a good idea," Raph begins before Master Splinter interrupts Raph.

"Raphael! You are not her boss. Ten flips now," Master Splinter replies sternly.

"But I was just looking out for her," Raph mumbles as he walks off.

"I understand that Raphael but even if something does happen you cannot let her hide here forever. Yes, she may be with you but she has to live a life interacting with the outside world," Master Splinter explains.

"Yes sir," Raph replies as he starts his flips.

Brit, meanwhile, goes to the bathroom to get clean up. A half hour later she comes back downstairs all ready to go. Brit walks into the game room to find Ben playing SpongeBobSquarePants.

"Hey Ben! I got about 15 minutes before I'm gonna go get my hair done," Brit replies as she gives Ben a hug.

"Can you get me a Reese cup while you are out? Please!" Ben pleads.

"Yes, Ben I'll get you one," Brit replies.

"I'm gonna go get some money since April is going to pay for my hair," Brit replies as she walks out only to be picked up by Raph.

"I'm going to get money so I can get Ben a Reese cup," Brit replies as Raph tosses her in the air and catches her.

"Raph!" Brit exclaims.

"What?" Raph asks innocently.

"Uh huh, put me down!" Brit exclaims. Raph gently puts Brit down.

"You better come back later on tonight," Raph replies as he kisses Brit's head.

"Geez, didn't know you cared," Brit jokes as she runs away from Raph who chases her down the hall. Raph is on her tail as he sees April walk in the door with a smile on her face as she sees how much Brit has improved.

"I'm gonna get ya for that," Raph replies as he runs for her only for her to hide behind Leo.

"Leo don't let him get me," Brit pleads.

Leo stands up in between Raph and Brit.

"Aww, no fair Leo. I thought you were my brother," Raph replies.

"I am but I protect her before you," Leo replies as he smirks.

"You ready Brit?" April asks as she enters the room.

"Oh um yeah I just gotta go get," Brit replies before Raph grabs $5.00 from his wallet and shoves it in her hand. "But Raph?"

"No take it and buy Ben some candy," Raph replies as he engulfs Brit in a hug and pushes her towards April.

**So we are just going to skip the trip to the top side of the city and go straight to before they enter the barbershop.**

"So what are gonna get done to your hair?" April asks Brit.

"Well I dunno. What's your budget?" Brit responds.

"My budget? Silly Brit, when I say I pay I mean I don't care how much it costs," April replies.

"Well in that case I just wanna cut an inch off and perm it!" Brit exclaims.

April looks at Brit's enthusiasm and smiles warmly at her. "I thought that the edges looked more curly than the rest."

"Yeah, well it's been a while," Brit replies as they both walk into the barbershop.

**So 3 hours later Brit and April walk out of the barbershop giggling. Not going in detail for this either. Sorry if you don't like then don't read.**

So as Brit and April are laughing they are unaware of the three men following them half a mile behind them. They have to turn down the alley to get to the car but did not think about going down the alley in the dark. April goes first with Brit following closely behind as she gets this uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Brit is on April's heels as they both here a twig snap. They both look at each other in the eyes and look behind them to see three men running towards them in the shadows. Both girls cannot tell who they are but Brit is prepared. She gets herself in a fighting stance as April backs up to give her some room.

Brit sees two guys run towards her as the other one goes for April. Brit worries more bout getting April to go warn the turtles. Brit tries to keep an eye on both guys as they circle her. On the other side she sees April being held against the wall hardly as Brit receives a blow in her gut which makes her gag and cough up a little blood as she tastes it in her mouth.

"Now either you come with me or I will kill you for myself. Strict orders from Adam," the first guy demands threatened and harshly.

"Go to hell!" Brit exclaims as she gets up into a standing position and punches the second guy in the mouth which results in the guys head being pushed to the side and blood spilling from his mouth.

"Why you bitch," the second guy replies as he runs towards Brit who easily dodges as she steps out of the way but purposely sticks her leg out so as to trip the guy who falls head first on the ground after colliding with Brit's leg. Brit starts to laugh as she is grabbed from behind.

"Oh you are in for it now," Brit replies as she elbows the first guy. Suddenly the second guy stands up and rushes towards Brit who elbows the first guy three blows as hard as she could before she is released where she takes the opportunity to grab the guy by his arm and swing him towards his companion where they both end up colliding and falling in a tangled mess together. Brit takes this as her chance to run towards April's aid. The third guy pushes April harder on the wall.

April yells, "just save yourself!"

"No this is my fight!" Brit exclaims as she grabs the third guy by the shoulder and pulls him towards her where he is forced to loosen his grip on April and direct his attention towards Brit. Brit knees him in the groin and he releases both of the girls. Brit sees three more guys coming down the alley. She looks at April and pushes her towards the car.

"Get in the car and go get the guys. Now!" Brit yells. "Adam is part of this gang. I'm ready to finish it. Now go!" Brit exclaims.

April nods at her and runs towards the car at the end of the alley. She jumps in and speeds out of the alley.

"You know that wasn't such a good idea. Now Adam will be here shortly and you shall be dead by the time she reaches them in the sewers," one of the guys replies as he steps in front of Brit's view.

Brit shrugs as she knows April will be on the cell phone as soon as she is a safe distance away from the scene. As if on target one of the other guys pulls Brit from behind. Brit's upper body bends backwards and then she is pulled forward by the other guy before she is kicked in the shins. Brit falls face forward but catches herself by both hands before her face hits the ground. Now she is mad. She stands up and eyes the two guys evilly. Brit looks over the two guys as they both take out some numb chucks. She smiles as she remembers the trick that Leo taught her with just a pocket knife which she takes out of her pocket.

"Oh what you gonna do with that?" one of the guys jokes as he lunges at her with numb chucks in hand. Although he is nothing compared to Mikey this will still be a challenge to her. Brit watches both numb chucks as she grabbed from behind with an arm pressed up against her throat and two other people now holding both arms. She is not in such a good situation. The guy closes up on Brit and is a foot away before her raises both numb chucks up to strike at her pretty face before …..

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>


	52. Chapter 52 Fight Continues

**Chapter 52 The Fight Continues**

**HEY GUYS SORRY MY COMPUTER HAS BEEN MESSED UP AND I JUST GOT IT FIXED! ALSO BEEN REAL BUSY WITH SKOOL LATELY FOR THIS SEMESTER BUT IT SHOULD BE OVER HERE BY DECEMBER 15. THANKS, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL OR NOT. MAYBE 2 OR 3 MORE CHAPTERS TKO GO...**

* * *

><p>"Oh what you gonna do with that?" one of the guys jokes as he lunges at her with numb chucks in hand. Although he is nothing compared to Mikey this will still be a challenge to her. Brit watches both numb chucks as she grabbed from behind with an arm pressed up against her throat and two other people now holding both arms. She is not in such a good situation. The guy closes up on Brit and is a foot away before her raises both numb chucks up to strike at her pretty face before the numb chucks are intercepted with a sigh and a sword.<p>

Brit and the person she is fighting both look up to see five figures standing on top of the building. "Takes a lot more than that to harm her. Seems like now it may be more of a fair fight," Raph replies as he looks as the guy attempts to grab her before someone runs from the shadows only to strike the guy sideways with his hockey stick. Casey has joined the fun.

"Am I late girl friend?" Casey asks.

"Well seeing as I'm out numbered before you came…I'd say yes," Brit replies as she gets in her stance. Casey runs over to where the sword has landed and the sigh and picks them both up.

"My apologies my lady," Casey replies as he hands Brit both numb chucks. He tosses the sword and the sigh back to their owners.

"Well now that you've had your fun let's get on with business. Adam will be here soon and you will stay and meet your match," the leader of the group of ninjas replies.

"Well I'm not going anywhere," Brit replies as she gets into a stance while all four turtles jump down and surround her.

"Guys no! I have to do this," Brit replies as she pushes out of the barrier that the turtles made around her.

"Attack and remember keep one of the turtles alive," the leader replies.

"Oh hell no! You ain't getting none of us," Raph replies before he grabs the Kudo ninja charging at him and pushes the guy to the ground and kneeing him in the gut making him cough up blood. Meanwhile Brit charges towards a ninja with a sword as both swords clash in the air heading towards with each other. They go back and clash again. Mikey and Casey are taking on four guys together as they keep tossing the guys towards each other toying with them before Mikey sends two uppercuts to two guys and Casey hits his hockey stick in the head of one making him crash into the last one. Donny drives his bo stick into the gut of three guys trying to surround him. Leo jump kicks at two guys who are running at him full force knocking both of them on the ground.

"Enough!" Adam commands as he arrives in the alley. All his ninjas stop still as the turtles and Brit stand over where Brit is with her in front out of respect for her do the turtles and Casey stand behind her. "Well if it isn't my true love!" Adam exclaims.

"True love?" Brit questions.

"Oh yea you will be mine. Even with as much as you have learned there is no way that you can defeat me. Remember I owned you once and I shall do it again," Adam replies carefully considered.

"Oh but I didn't have this new found determination before," Brit replies decisively.

"Oh and why would that be?" Adam asks curiously.

"Because I have a family now," Brit replies proudly.

"You call that a family. No one loves you, you whore," Adam replies.

"Yes she does and you know what she has true love and a family who respects her," Raph replies as he puts his arm around Brit to prove his point.

"Why you sick creature," Adam replies.

"We'll turtles dude," Mikey replies.

"Men and my lady I want the turtle in the orange mask kept alive. He will be a wonderful asset for us to do tests on," Adam replies.

Adam steps forwards towards Brit. He looks her dead in the eye, "you see, I never just wanted you. Once we found out about these creatures an idea came to mind. Our scientists who design weapons for us can also research these creature, these mutants. If we can make more animals mutate, it would be just wonderful to make animals to fight for us under our command!"

"Well it seems you thought of everything. Let's get on with it. Me and you will fight, no interruptions and if you win against me then you can try to beat my friends. Just be aware they will win," Brit asserts.

"Let's. Men and my lady do not interrupt this fight until it is over and one of us have won," Adam commands.

"Yes sir," the ninjas replies swiftly.

All the turtles back up along with Casey to an adequate side line. Leo tosses his other sword to her which she easily catches.

**Chapter 53 The Fight**

Brit and Adam circle each other. Brit is going to let Adam make the first move. Brit keeps her swords by her face as her and Adam are circling each other. Adam smirks at Brit as one of his men see Adam nod and they stick out their foot which in turn causes Brit to trip and fall on the ground landing hard on the swords.

Brit sits up slowly from the fall. She looks at Adam dead in the eyes. "I can see this will not be a fair fight Adam! You can never fight fair!" she yells as she spits blood on the ground.

"Babe you are all slashed up," Raph informs. "Your face is all cut up and you need stitches from landing on the swords."

"Ok. Guys new plan. I get Adam and seeming as he is not going to fight fair just take care of the rest of them," Brit replies as she tosses a sword to Leo.

"Akudo! Attack! And keep one of those mutants alive!" Adam commands.

All chaos corrupted. The turtles and Casey circled around Brit as she started to fight Adam. Her face was still bleeding from all the gashes of landing on the swords. It stung like hell and she knows that Adam can see it in her facial expressions. Adam charges at her with two swords while she tries the best she can to block both of his swords with just one sword. She blocks both swords from hitting her face but Adam smiles at her and kicks her in the gut hard. She gasps for breath and falls on her back.

"You see you should of stayed with me and none of this would be happening. You will be mine again. Don't worry love you will get what you deserve," Adam replies as he spits on her.

"Love? How can you love me when all you did was abuse me?" Brit replies as tears start to pour down her cheeks. "You hurt me so many times and yet you claim to love me?" Brit replies as she stands up with her sword. She walks towards Adam slowly and swings her sword towards his face which he easily blocks.

"Yes I do love you but when you misbehave you must be taught a lesson. I saved you from your abusive family making you believe that you had no life, taking care of that mental brother of yours, just a waste of your life," Adam replies harshly.

"Mental? My brother is an angel! Don't you dare insult my baby brother!" Brit angrily knees Adam in the groan catching him off guard. Adam falls back from the unsuspected pain. Adam gets up slowly as Brit swings her sword on his arm making him bleed a lot.

"Why you b****? I'll show you who is boss," Adam replies as he takes both swords and starts swinging them at different spots aggressively making it very difficult for Brit to dodge both swords at once. She gets cut on her arms a couple times but blocks any shots aimed at her face.

"Raph? Help me!" Brit screams as she realizes she cannot fight him by herself. She is afraid and doesn't know what to do.

"Oh now you need help from your friend over their?" Adam questions.

"You fight unfair so I am going to even my odds," Brit replies as she keeps backing up from Adam. Adam looks around and realizes most of his gang are laying on the ground as Raph grabs Adam from behind and throws him into the building behind Brit.

"I gotcha back babe," Raph coos.

"Thanks," Brit replies as tears are running down her face. Brit turns around to see Adam running towards Raph.

"She is my property you mutant!" Adam exclaims before he is hit with an arrow in the head.

Brit looks over and sees Master Splinter in the distance. She smiles before she passes out.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	53. Chapter 53 The Fight

**Chapter 53 The Fight**

Brit and Adam circle each other. Brit is going to let Adam make the first move. Brit keeps her swords by her face as her and Adam are circling each other. Adam smirks at Brit as one of his men see Adam nod and they stick out their foot which in turn causes Brit to trip and fall on the ground landing hard on the swords.

Brit sits up slowly from the fall. She looks at Adam dead in the eyes. "I can see this will not be a fair fight Adam! You can never fight fair!" she yells as she spits blood on the ground.

"Babe you are all slashed up," Raph informs. "Your face is all cut up and you need stitches from landing on the swords."

"Ok. Guys new plan. I get Adam and seeming as he is not going to fight fair just take care of the rest of them," Brit replies as she tosses a sword to Leo.

"Akudo! Attack! And keep one of those mutants alive!" Adam commands.

All chaos corrupted. The turtles and Casey circled around Brit as she started to fight Adam. Her face was still bleeding from all the gashes of landing on the swords. It stung like hell and she knows that Adam can see it in her facial expressions. Adam charges at her with two swords while she tries the best she can to block both of his swords with just one sword. She blocks both swords from hitting her face but Adam smiles at her and kicks her in the gut hard. She gasps for breath and falls on her back.

"You see you should of stayed with me and none of this would be happening. You will be mine again. Don't worry love you will get what you deserve," Adam replies as he spits on her.

"Love? How can you love me when all you did was abuse me?" Brit replies as tears start to pour down her cheeks. "You hurt me so many times and yet you claim to love me?" Brit replies as she stands up with her sword. She walks towards Adam slowly and swings her sword towards his face which he easily blocks.

"Yes I do love you but when you misbehave you must be taught a lesson. I saved you from your abusive family making you believe that you had no life, taking care of that mental brother of yours, just a waste of your life," Adam replies harshly.

"Mental? My brother is an angel! Don't you dare insult my baby brother!" Brit angrily knees Adam in the groan catching him off guard. Adam falls back from the unsuspected pain. Adam gets up slowly as Brit swings her sword on his arm making him bleed a lot.

"Why you b****? I'll show you who is boss," Adam replies as he takes both swords and starts swinging them at different spots aggressively making it very difficult for Brit to dodge both swords at once. She gets cut on her arms a couple times but blocks any shots aimed at her face.

"Raph? Help me!" Brit screams as she realizes she cannot fight him by herself. She is afraid and doesn't know what to do.

"Oh now you need help from your friend over their?" Adam questions.

"You fight unfair so I am going to even my odds," Brit replies as she keeps backing up from Adam. Adam looks around and realizes most of his gang are laying on the ground as Raph grabs Adam from behind and throws him into the building behind Brit.

"I gotcha back babe," Raph coos.

"Thanks," Brit replies as tears are running down her face. Brit turns around to see Adam running towards Raph.

"She is my property you mutant!" Adam exclaims before he is hit with an arrow in the head.

Brit looks over and sees Master Splinter in the distance. She smiles before she passes out.


	54. Chapter 54 Aftermath

**Chapter 54 Aftermath**

Ideas come to Brit's mind as she realizes she can't master her fears no matter what she tries. She believes she is weak and worthless yet again. She has this numb feeling throughout her entire body as she lies yet again in the lab. She has a couple broken ribs and a few sprains. Of course, there are plenty of bruises and cuts all over her body. The majority of her injuries are mental. She knew if the turtles hadn't been there for her she would be dead and she is forever in debt to them.

Brit woke up only to hurt all over.

"Ow," Brit whispers.

"Hey babe! It's good to see you awake and kicking it," Raph replies as he rubs her hand. "What hurts honey?"

"Everything," Brit whispers as she can barely talk. Her throat is so sore and hurts when she talks.

"Honey can you talk any louder?"

Brit looks over at Raph and nods her head.

"I'll be back in a minute," Raph replies as he goes to get Donny.

Brit starts to hyperventilate, afraid of being left again. She is very sensitive at the moment and unsure of what to think about everything. She starts to get the sweats and is looking around frantically.

"Hey sis!" Donny replies as he walks in with some medicine. "Here take this. It will help your sore throat and hopefully by later on you will be able to talk."

Brit takes the medicine as asked to. She looks over at Donny. "Thanks."

"Sis what is wrong," Donny asks.

"Nothing," Brit replies as she looks away.

Donny looks over at Brit and sits down. "Brit tell that to someone who doesn't know you. Please tell me what's wrong?"

Brit just turns her head away from Donny. Donny huffs as he goes in search of Raph.

Raph walks back in to see Brit shaking and crying. "Oh baby. What happened to you," Raph replies softly as he kneels in front of Brit's face. Brit just shakes her head.

"Honey, it's over. Adam can never hurt you again. No one will. I will make sure of that. I know you are scared but I'm here for you. I always will be," Raph replies softly as he engulfs Brit in a gentle yet loving hug.

Will Brit ever fully recover? Will she be able to move on from here? Find out in the sequel "Healing Again".


End file.
